Danshi Otochan
by Uzumaki Yuki
Summary: Chap3.Otros tiempos.En estos no solo las mujeres pueden concebir,sino también los hombres.Los Donceles,esta historia se centra en dos chicos,específicamente en uno;que debe enfrentar a todos al cargar con una nueva vida en su interior.SasuNaru,M-preg,AU
1. Episodio Uno: Lo Siento

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Aquí con una nueva historia que espero les guste "Danshi Oto-chan" (Joven Padre)... ya en el resumen se mostró de que va. Para todas las amantes del SasuNaru, el AU y el M-preg.**

Gracias imotito Pety-chan por ser mi beta n.n y tomarte el tiempo d ayudarme con estas 39 hojas de word xD 

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor **Masashi Kishimoto**; acoto que mis letras van dirigidas solamente a las personas que les guste lo que escribo y también solo las escribo con el fin de entretener al lector que pasee por estas hojas, no pretendo ganar nada con esto, solo sus lecturas y sus bellos comentarios, en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

**Aclaración 2: **Trama basada en el drama Japonés 14 Sai no Hana, más hechos reales, más mi torcida imaginación.

_**"Blablabla":**_ Pensamientos de los personajes.

Episodio Uno

**"****Lo siento****"**

Unión Konoha... una de las escuelas más prestigiosas. Aquí solo entran los mejores alumnos que la sociedad puede brindar a la ciudad, pero como todo buen colegio prestigioso... su pago es bastante difícil. Es por eso que muchos alumnos, deben esforzarse para conseguir becas, o la otra opción es el trabajo... el pago mensual es sin duda bastante caro; pero su educación lo merece.

Esta institución, esta dividida en tres sectores... ¿por qué se preguntaran ustedes?... la respuesta es muy simple, las personas evolucionan así como las técnicas empleadas, hoy en día gracias a ello, no solo las mujeres pueden concebir un hijo, sino que también los hombres... pero muy pocos de ellos, ya que es un rasgo hereditario. Que solo jóvenes privilegiados pueden tener. La ciudad de Konoha tiene muchas leyes... y una de ellas es que todos los colegios (el día en que fue aprobado legalmente que los hombres podían concebir hijos) estén separados en tres sectores, dentro de la misma escuela: Los Varones, Las Damas y Los Donceles, que es así como son llamados aquellos que pueden tener hijos. Así fue como la sociedad tuvo que acostumbrarse a esta nueva regla y vivir como siempre lo hacían, pasaron años y la gente logró acostumbrarse. Una de las primeras escuelas que partió con esta enseñanza, además de ser bien organizada fue la escuela Unión Konoha...

Se caracteriza por sus grandes terrenos, por su gran edificación, además de su gran enseñanza y... porque no decirlo, tienen un bello uniforme. Es ahí donde ahora podemos ver a los chicos, la mayoría corriendo... cada uno en su sector especifico, para dirigirse al gran salón de comida. Mientras un joven comenzaba a hablar desde un salón de locución, recibiendo felizmente la hora del almuerzo...

- ¡¡Konnichiwa mina-san dattebayo!!- Saludaba feliz desde el estudio, el cual se escuchaba en los tres sectores del colegio. ¿Su nombre?... Uzumaki Naruto, ¿edad?... catorce años con dos meses, ¿cabellos?... rubios dorados, ¿ojos?... azules, ¿color de piel?... tostada, ¿estatura?... mediana. Un chico sin duda bastante travieso, tierno, de gran corazón y con una gran fuerza de voluntad, este chico pertenecía al sector de los donceles. Aunque mucha gente no se creía eso cuando lo veían por primera vez, porque su personalidad era lejos de la de ser un Doncel común y corriente.

- No grites Naruto...- le regañaba hablando bajo su mejor amigo con un mini micrófono con el cual se contactaba con el rubio; ya que debido a que el rubio transmitía por la radio escolar no podían escucharse mas voces, este chico se llamaba... Gaara. Al igual que Naruto, un Doncel. Bastante atractivo, de tez pálida, pelirrojo, con ojos verdes. Sufría insomnio, y eso hacia que sus ojeras estuvieran bien marcadas, - Me duele la cabeza...-

- Y como no te va a doler, si nunca duermes... tus ojeras al parecer si pueden crecer más- se mofaba un chico a su lado, de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, negros; tez pálida. Bastante atractivo también, su nombre era Sai.

- Deja de decir estupideces, y pon atención cuando te de la señal de colocar la maldita canción que Naruto dijo que pusieras- hablo enojado el pelirrojo.

- Uhh... calma mapache, no era mi intención herirte con lo evidente- seguía mofándose el pelinegro, Gaara solamente suspiro cansado. Ya conocía el carácter de su compañero. Solo debía soportarle.

- No me llames mapache ¡imbecil! Y cállate, Naruto ya dará la orden-

- Hai- dio una sonrisa típica en él, algo falsa y miro al rubio el cual hablaba bastante contento, mientras miraba por la ventana del estudio.

-... Este es el programa de la hora de almuerzo. Como siempre el mejor de esta escuela, si... obviamente yo Uzumaki Naruto; les habla- ambos chicos que le escuchaban sudaban la gota típica de anime al ver a su compañero con esa actitud; - ¡Hoy hace un buen tiempo!, un sol radiante, y un cielo en todo su esplendor. Adoro los días como estos, ¡ni siquiera me interesa pensar en el nuevo examen que se avecina-ttebayo!, eso va especialmente a los sensei de la institución hehe...-

Se podía apreciar a un joven profesor con una cicatriz debajo de sus ojos, la cual cruzaba su nariz, un joven moreno. Suspiraba pesadamente al escuchar decir eso, ya amonestaría a Naruto en cuanto pudiera.

- Ya se aproximan las vacaciones de verano, estoy entusiasmado. Al fin un descanso, no es que algo importante me espere-ttebayo. Demo... siempre es bueno un agradable descanso, además de los agradables días que contienen un cielo tan hermoso como este-ttebayo-

**En el sector de los Varones...**

- Tsk... Usuratonkachi- hablaba al aire un chico bastante atractivo, el cual escuchaba las palabras de ese Doncel. El chico poseía el cabello negro azulado, llevaba la parte de atrás en punta, mientras la de adelante caía delicadamente en su rostro. Tez pálida, ojos negros penetrantes, de estatura Alta, ¿su nombre?... Uchiha Sasuke. Sostenía en sus manos un libro en la portada se podía apreciar el titulo... "Sora" ()... además de una hermosa portada con el decorado de una imagen del manto hermoso que se apreciaba en este momento en las alturas. Comía un poco de su obento, mientras leía. Pero su lectura fue interrumpida cuando dos chicos llegaron junto a él.

- Naruto parece que jamás dejara de hablar, tsk... que problemático- decía un chico de cabello algo largo amarrado a una coleta alta en punta, su nombre... Nara Shikamaru. Alguien bastante perezoso pero sumamente brillante, uno de los más destacados en la escuela. Además de Sasuke.

- Pero no se puede negar que tiene una voz bastante agradable, a pesar de ser hiperactivo- Comentaba otro chico de cabello largo oscuro, amarrado a una coleta muy baja. Sus ojos eran sumamente claros, igual que su piel., su nombre... Hyugga Neji.

- Eso a mi me da igual- respondía Sasuke, mientras terminaba su obento y guardaba su libro en su bolso.

- Claro...- respondía algo sarcástico alguien que se unía al grupo, su nombre Shino. Un joven al cual al parecer odiaba el sol, ya que siempre andaba bastante tapado. Sasuke se levanto de ahí y se fue con su bolso.

- ¿A donde vas?- le preguntó Shikamaru.

- Me saltaré las clases, además ya lo sé todo. Me aburro- y sin darse vuelta ni nada se dirigió a una de las salidas.

- Tsk... que problemático- se quejaba Shikamaru, mientras los demás asentían. Naruto ya tendría que terminar de hablar...

**En el estudio...**

- Ojalá todos los días fueran como estos, es ahí cuando uno debe dar las gracias al cielo, por entregarnos un precioso día como este- suspiró mientras observaba el cielo, - y ahora- mirando a Sai el cual comenzaba a colocar el cd de música, - la canción de este día...- y comenzó a escucharse...

Naruto observaba el cielo mientras, alzaba el pulgar hacia sus compañeros, alabándose a si mismo, que el programa de ese día había salido perfecto. Reflexiono un momento...- Me he decidió- y con una sonrisa, se levanta y sale al encuentro con sus amigos.

- Naruto, ¿a donde vas?- preguntaba el pelirrojo.

- Hace un buen día, y quiero aprovecharlo fuera. No en la escuela...-

- Los profesores te regañarán- le intentaba hacer reflexionar, Sai.

- ¡Ah... da igual-ttebayo!, además ya sé lo que pasaran hoy. No tengo de que preocuparme- y así sin más salió del estudio gritando, - ¡Matta ne-ttebayo!-

- Ahh... este baka- se quejaba el pelirrojo. El moreno le observó de arriba abajo, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de ello y le devolvió el mirar pero con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué me miras así?-

- Solo observaba lo bien que te ves...- el pelirrojo suspiró hastiado, pero con un leve sonrojo.

- Sai, ya te he di...-

- Lo sé- y sin más salio del salón. Mientras el pelirrojo miraba el cielo desde el estudio.

- No siento el cielo de la misma forma que Naruto, para mi es nublado...- reflexionó tomando sus cosas y saliendo del estudio.

**Por otro lado...**

Una mujer, atendía a los clientes que pedían el café de la mañana. La mujer trabajaba en una cafetería. Todos los hombres se quedaban embobados al verla, era una mujer sin duda muy bella, de estatura mediana, su cabello rojizo mas unos deslumbrantes ojos entre azul y verde, esbelta más el uniforme, hacían que se viera aun más hermosa. Llevaba unas bandejas de tazas con diversos tipos de café. Su voz al atender siempre era de un tono un poco bajo y calmada, sin duda una voz bastante agradable. Su nombre... Uzumaki Kushina, esta mujer era la madre de Naruto. Luego de servir una taza a uno de los clientes volvía a la parte de la cocina, con sus compañeras de trabajo.

- Ne, ne, Kushina-san. Ese cliente de allá- dijo una de sus compañeras curiosamente esta mujer era madre de una de las estudiantes de Unión Konoha, indicando a un hombre de cabellos negros, el cual poseía algo en su rostro, que le tapaba; - Esta pidiendo otra taza de café, ¡ya es su séptima taza! Al parecer es desempleado, sino no estaría acá tomando café todo el día-

- Demo, ése es asunto suyo. Además mira el cartel- dijo la pelirroja indicando un cartel el cual afirmaba que si el cliente pedía más café, ellas debían dárselo.

- Hai, lo sé. Bien, ayúdame Kushina-san, tengo que atender a un cliente. Encárgate de él onegai- La mujer asintió mientras se dirigía con una taza de café y la dejaba encima de la mesa. El hombre de rostro tapado, asintió.

- Buen servicio, son rápidos- alababa, mientras escribía en su laptop. La pelirroja dio una reverencia.

- Muchísimas Gracias- de pronto una música característica de un móvil se comenzó a escuchar. Kushina se dio cuenta que era su móvil, - Sumimasen- se disculpó yendo a otro lado.

- Espero que sean buenas noticias- habló el hombre, ella asintió y se retiró; - Aunque me da la impresión de que no lo son- dijo por lo bajo. Bebió un poco de su taza de café y siguió escribiendo en su laptop. Atrás de ésta se podía apreciar el nombre de su dueño... Uchiha Madara.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja contestaba la llamada, - Konnichiwa... ¿¡nani?!... ¿¡Naruto hizo que?!- preguntó exaltada.

Naruto llegaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a un parque bastante bello, con una fuente grande en medio. La gente paseaba tranquila por ahí mientras otras apuradas. Naruto se fue a sentar en una banca, cuando de pronto su vista se desvió a otra, en donde un chico moreno leía un libro con la portada de "Sora"...

Naruto se acercó sigiloso hasta estar detrás del moreno, tomó aire y gritó.

- ¡¡Konnichiwa Sasuke Teme!!- el moreno dio un brinco tomando su pecho. Sin duda ese grito le había removido.

- ¡Omae, Usuratonkachi, si te vas a aparecer así avisa como la gente común!- se quejó el moreno, mientras también le gritaba.

- Ya deja de quejarte, Teme. Así que también te has saltado las clases de la tarde-ttebayo- Naruto dio una sonrisa zorruna, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?, haz hecho lo mismo; dobe-

- Ie. Hoy es uno de esos días de clases, fuera de la escuela-ttebayo hehe- el moreno dio una media sonrisa ante lo dicho por el rubio.

Ambos observaban el cielo azul...

- Hoy hable de él- el moreno le observó interrogante, el rubio levanto su dedo índice y apunto el cielo, - Sora-ttebayo -

- Ah...eso, hai. Lo sé, te escuché- el rubio abrió sus ojos ante eso.

- ¿De verdad?, jamás pensé que a la hora del almuerzo, el chico prometedor de la escuela, me escuchara-ttebayo hehe- se mofaba de la posición que ocupaba el moreno en la escuela.

- Urusai dobe- le dio una mirada enfadada.

Por otro lugar una joven madre llegaba a su hogar gritando el nombre de su querido hijo.

- ¡Naruto!- Pero el chico no se encontraba en aquel lugar, camino hasta la cocina y decidió prepararse un café, al fin para ella misma. Lo necesitaba desde la mañana;

- No se que haré con él... no es la primera vez que sale de clases así, tiene buen promedio escolar, pero de todas formas. No me gusta esa actitud- Cuando al fin pudo tomar su café, comenzó a observar las fotografías familiares, a ella junto a un chico de rubios cabellos alborotados y unos preciosos ojos azules, en la época de escuela, aquel chico se llamaba Kamikaze Minato, sin duda Naruto era igual a su padre. El pelirrubio reía en la foto al ver como la pelirroja hacia caras graciosas para sacarse la foto; Kushina rió al recordar aquello.

En otra foto a ellos mismos otra vez, pero esta vez graduados con los típicos trajes de graduación de la universidad, esta vez eran ambos los que hacían caras graciosas a la cámara. Abajo la fila de fotografías continuaba, se podía apreciar en una al joven matrimonio cargando a su primogénito de un año de edad, Naruto. Mientras que en otra foto algo más reciente se podía apreciar a la hermana pequeña del rubio. Esta era igualmente rubia pero con los ojos de su madre entre azules y verdes, con dos coletas en su cabello. Uzumaki Naruko, esta niña era tres años menor que Naruto. Y en la última foto se podía apreciar a toda la familia siendo fotografiados, cuando Naruto entro a Unión Konoha.

La mujer pensó como pasaba el tiempo así de rápido. Ni ella misma lo creía. Solo esperaba que los días que se avecinaran en la vida de la familia no fueran tormentosos, sino calmados. Algo que sin duda el tiempo... no tendría el gusto de conceder.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto observaba de reojo a un serio moreno el cual observaba un punto fijo. Naruto se preguntaba que observaba.

- Oi, Sasuke Teme ¿qué estas viendo-ttebayo?-

- Pienso que es peligroso que este ahí...- dijo más para si mismo que para el rubio. Este curioso por saber de que hablaba el moreno, observó el mismo punto, al ver aquello sus ojos se abrieron aun más.

En el paso de peatones por la calle se encontraba un pequeño gatito, su pelaje era rubito casi salmón y unos bellos ojos dorados. Tendría el mes de vida, pero temblaba y lloraba en medio de la calle, si algún auto no le veía sería arrollado por el.

- Oh no... puede morir si se queda allí- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano y se levantaba del asiento.

- Me pregunto como ha podido llegar ahí- decía más que nada indiferente el moreno. Naruto ante esto se enfado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke. - ¡Kuso! ¿¡Qué te pasa dobe?!-

- ¡A quién le importa como llego ahí!, ¡El asunto es sacarlo de ahí, Baka!- y se dirigió corriendo hacia la calle, mientras Sasuke también se levantaba e iba hacia allá.

Naruto llegó más rápido, la gente pasaba pero nadie se dignaba a tomar en cuenta al pobre animalito el cual solo lloraba porque se sentía inseguro y con muchísimo miedo. Naruto sabía que si no se apresuraba darían la luz para que los autos pasaran, por suerte no se veía ninguno por el momento, así que decidió cruzar la calle, hasta llegar donde el pequeño gatito.

- Tranquilo neko-chan, ya estas bien-ttebayo- dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus manitas, mientras el gatito maullaba en agradecimiento y atendía las caricias de Naruto. El rubio dio una sonrisa, pero fue drásticamente cambiada al escuchar un montón de gritos.

- ¡¡Naruto!!- gritaba Sasuke ya a centímetros del rubio, mientras este observaba horrorizado un camión, el cuál casi estaba encima de ellos. Sasuke sabía que si no se apresuraba no saldrían de ésa, y rápidamente abrazó al rubio y lo corrió de aquel peligro, mientras el camión pasaba a centímetros de ellos.

Ambos estaban en el suelo, Naruto apoyado en el cemento mientras sostenía fuertemente al neko y Sasuke se encontraba encima aún abrazando al rubio. Después de retomar la respiración por aquella estresante hazaña, observó al rubio, el cual temblaba y sus ojos mostraban miedo. Sasuke posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio, pero no delicadamente, sino como intentando despertarlo.

- Naruto, ya pasó- dijo tranquilizador, haciendo que el rubio volviera a la realidad y observara al moreno, él cual le entregaba como siempre aquella mirada fría, pero ésta poseía un brillo extraño, unos ojos que camuflados mostraban preocupación. Naruto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, para sacarse en si mismo el shock sucedido y asintió.

- Ha... Hai- dijo ya más recuperado, observando al neko que tenía en sus brazos, el cual lamía su manita en un gesto tranquilizador. Naruto dio una sonrisa. Cuando unas personas ayudaron llegando al lugar donde se encontraban y preguntaban el estado de ambos chicos. Estos agradecían el gesto y decían que no había pasado nada, todo estaba bien.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Un joven rubio de cabellos alborotados y de hermosos ojos azules, conversaba con un joven matrimonio y su familia, vestía de un traje elegante (terno) azul marino y corbata del mismo color más una camisa blanca, sin duda sus ojos resaltaban más con aquel tono. Su profesión era diseñador industrial, aquellos que hacen todo el diseño importante dentro de una casa, departamento, edificio y/o empresa.

Aquel joven mostraba a la familia una casa "piloto" o sea una muestra de los nuevos diseños y decoraciones de las casas de la empresa en donde trabajaba.

- Nosotros pensamos en la familia, para luego diseñar cuidadosamente, ése es nuestro fuerte-

- ¡Vaya es extraordinario!- decía la mujer al ver el diseño de la casa, mientras en medio del living se podía observar un proyector con un gran telón, en el cual mostraban al dueño de la empresa, el cual hablaba sobre los beneficios de las viviendas. De pronto el móvil del joven rubio sonó. Este se disculpo con la familia, debiéndoles que podían observar lo que quisieran. La familia asintió mientras observaban la casa, el rubio por su parte se dirigió a una habitación observó en la pantalla el numero quien le llamaba y contestó.

- Perdona, pero estoy con unos clientes en estos momentos-.

- Ah, lo siento, pero han llamado de la institución. Al parecer Naruto se marchó sin permiso- decía la pelirroja mientras andaba en la bicicleta y hablaba por el móvil, con el

Bluetooth (parecido al manos libres).

- ¿Bromeas?-

La mujer suspiró desde el otro lado, mientras fruncía el ceño, - Si fuera una broma no te llamaría, Minato-

- No. Quiero decir que es una broma que me llames por algo así- dijo cansado, dando un suspiro. Su mujer frunció aun más el ceño, hablando algo enojada.

- "¿Por algo así?" esta no es la primera vez que sucede- decía reprochando, - ¿Y si pasa algo malo? ¿Qué haremos?-

- ¿Cómo va a pasar algo malo?... tú sabes como es Naruto, quizás este por ahí disfrutando del día sabes que ama los días como hoy, con el cielo tan azul- de pronto se sintió un poco más de ruido en el lugar, - Kushina, ahora mismo los clientes me esperan-, la pelirroja desde el otro lado gruñó. Minato dio una sonrisa al sentir el gruñido, - Tranquila, no pasará nada. Ahora si, ¡Matta ne Ku-chan!- dijo y cortó, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara, por como su marido la había llamado.

- Tsk... ya no somos niños para que me llames así, además... ¿puedes cambiar a tu hijo por dinero?... baka- dijo ya andando mas rápido en la bicicleta mientras unos hombres le daban piropos al ver a la hermosa mujer, haciendo que ésta mirara con una mirada zorruna hacia el frente bastante enojada; - Malditos pervertidos necesitados...-

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Al otro día, se podía apreciar a una joven madre, mientras preparaba el desayuno a sus dos hijos, Naruto y Naruko. Se le apreciaba serena, lo cual estaba a no sentir.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con el neko?-

- Esta en casa de Jiraiya, y Tsunade dice que es encantador- decía feliz Naruto comiendo un poco de su ramen.

- Nosotros no podemos tener un neko, Naruto-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntaba con el ceño fruncido y con un puchero.

- ¿No es obvio?, aquí no hay nadie hasta casi la hora del almuerzo-

- Tsk- respondió el rubio mientras seguía comiendo. Kushina finalmente se sentó en la mesa, Naruko comía su ramen ensimismada.

- ¿Con quién estuviste?- preguntó directamente Kushina con aquella calma. Naruto paró de comer para luego hablar.

- Una amistad de la institución, de otra sección-ttebayo -

- ¿Un varón?- preguntó mientras se levantaba nuevamente para traer un poco de zumo de naranja.

- Quizás dattebayo- decía mientras volvía a comer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con quizás? ¿Intentas ocultar algo?- preguntaba maliciosa la pequeña Naruko. Molestando a su aniki. Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No digas tonterías. Oka-san, imoto-baka esta molestando hehe...- La pelirrubia al escuchar a su hermano decirle así se enfureció, odiaba que le dijera "hermana menor idiota"

- Cómo puedes quejarte cuando te haz fugado de la escuela- dijo fríamente, el rubio ante esto miró a su hermana menor, ésta le sacó la lengua mofándose del rubio, éste hizo lo mismo. Kushina por su parte llegaba finalmente con el zumo a la mesa.

- De todas formas, quiero que te disculpes correctamente con tu sensei, no quiero que tus notas caigan al suelo- haciendo con sus manos como cuando un avión aterriza en el aeropuerto; - Si no te disculpas apropiadamente, puedes ser expulsado antes de ir a la universidad- dijo revolviéndole los cabellos rubios al chico.

- No me importaría ir a la universidad, de ésa manera podrías dejar ése trabajo- decía más bien entristecido, sabía que sus padres trabajaban arduamente por sus estudios.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la universidad. De otra manera no serás capaz de encontrar trabajo en una buena compañía- el rubio miró curioso a su madre.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no encuentro trabajo en una buena compañía-ttebayo?- la pelirroja meditó un momento.

- ¿Qué pasaría...? -

- No podrías casarte con una buena persona- respondió Naruko.

- Ya veo- dijo como meditando el asunto, para luego hablar, - Si no puedes casarte con una buena persona, nunca tendrías buenos hijos- la pelirrubia ahora prosiguió.

- Y si no tienes buenos hijos, no tendrías buenos nietos-

- Y si no tienes buenos nietos, no tendrías buenos bisnietos-.

- O buenos tataranietos...-

- Paren ambos- dijo con una voz cansada y con una gota en la cabeza al más puro estilo anime; - Lo que intento decir es que deberías ser...

- ¡Más responsable-ttebayo! - dijo el rubio dando una sonrisa zorruna, completando la oración de su madre, en realidad no tomando importancia al asunto.

- ¡Naruto!-

- Ah... ¿Qué pasa tan temprano?- decía el joven padre entrando al comedor, en pijama y con un rostro adormilado.

- ¡Ohayo Oto-san!- respondían a la vez Naruto y Naruko.

- Me duele la cabeza por haber soportado la celebración de ayer por haber llegado a las metas establecidas. Me gustan las celebraciones, pero no cuando se pasan-

- Si no quieres que pase eso, entonces márchate antes de las celebraciones- decía Naruto ahora tomando zumo.

- Es que sería falta de respeto, ¿Ku-chan me podrías ayudar a darme unos masajes para quitarme el dolor?- decía su marido entre adolorido y con un tono pícaro, el cual la pelirroja se sonrojó aun más. Mirándolo exaltada.

- ¡Minato no baka! ¡No empieces delante de los niños-ttebayo!- dijo la pelirroja amenazándolo con el cuchillo, haciendo que el rubio no siguiera con eso.

- No deberías hacer enojar a Oka-san, que siempre que la enojas habla así, Oto-san. Además lo que decía Nii-chan es verdad - dijo la pequeña rubia. Al rubio mayor le cayó una gota por la cabeza, sin duda su hija menor era una niña bastante madura, salía con cosas típicas de su edad, pero era bastante seria.

- Si, tienes razón Naruko-chan, pero gracias a eso es que nosotros cuatro podemos vivir sin preocupaciones en el futuro- decía mientras Kushina le daba un vaso con zumo de naranja.

- Es una tontería-ttebayo- dijo Naruto terminando de comer al fin. Su padre lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Nani?-

- Oka-san y tú siempre hablan del futuro, cuando no sabemos en realidad lo que podría pasar-

- Naruto...- su madre lo silenció, dándole una mirada severa.

- Kushina, este Naruto...

Pero el rubio interrumpió levantándose.

- Me voy a la escuela, que les vaya bien, ¡Matta ne-ttebayo!- dijo mientras tomaba el bolso y se preparaba para salir, su hermana lo imitó pero dio una reverencia antes de marcharse.

- Me gustaría verlos cuando sean padres...- dijo seriamente Minato, mientras se dirigía ahora al sofá, mientras su esposa le seguía a su lado.

- Me pregunto si Naruto estará bien-

- ¿Por qué?- decía al tomar el control remoto y encender la televisión.

- A veces actúa sin prestar atención a su alrededor-

- Eso me recuerda a veces a ti- dijo seriamente Minato, pero Kushina dio una sonrisa.

- Lo era, pero cuando era joven... ahora...-

- Cuando te conviertes en adulto, finalmente te das cuenta de tu alrededor, de las cosas buenas y malas de la vida-

- Hai, tienes razón...

- Claro que la tengo Ku-chan- dijo Minato colocando una mano en la pierna de su esposa, a lo cual la mujer se sonrojó, a pesar de llevar años casados, aun aquellas acciones la ponían nerviosa. Minato se acercó al rostro de la pelirroja.

- Siento lo mismo que cuando te conocí por primera vez... Te amo Ku-chan- dijo mientras daba un beso en los labios de su esposa. Mientras esta le respondía.

- Y yo Mina-chan- decía la pelirroja acariciando los hombros de su esposo, ellos simplemente se amaban con todo el corazón... y así se lo demostraban el uno al otro cada mañana y cada noche...

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Un moreno adulto hablaba por su móvil, mientras tenía unos papeles en sus manos, se le notaba exaltado por algo. Se encontraba en su hogar, una enorme casa, de un estilo occidental con mezcla oriental, se encontraba específicamente en el living de su casa.

- Quiero que todo salga perfecto, un error y ya sabes que pasará...- decía mientras sentía los pasos en la escalera y como un joven estudiante moreno bajaba.

- Ah... Sasuke- decía mientras tapaba el fono con su mano, y hablaba a su hijo.

- Me voy a la escuela...- dijo sin más con aquel mirar frío y distante. Pero el hombre se levanto y fue hasta donde su hijo.

- Espera, me han llamado de la escuela. Tus notas de los exámenes han sido excelentes. Así que...- y le ofreció una buena suma de dinero, - No te voy a alabar, pero te daré dinero. Quiero que aprendas a manejar el dinero de forma apropiada, para cuando tengas el tuyo no lo gastes en cosas que no valgan la pena-, el moreno le observó, pero de inmediato se dio la vuelta.

- No lo necesito Oto-san-, Fugaku el padre del muchacho, le tomó del hombro y lo volteó, tomó la mano de su hijo y le entregó el dinero.

- Sasuke, solo hay dos clases de personas. Los inteligentes usan su dinero hábilmente, y los tontos lo malgastan. Sabes quienes son mejores, ¿verdad?- el hijo solo asintió mientras se retiraba, con una mirada cargada de rencor. Su padre en cambio lo sacó de sus pensamientos una mujer morena, de larga cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color, pálida. Una mujer sin duda muy bonita.

- Fugaku-san... el automóvil esta esperando- dijo la mujer dando una reverencia, el hombre solo la miró con una mirada extraña, entre fría pero con una leve tristeza y también con un poco de cariño en sus ojos.

- Gracias, Mikoto-san- la mujer solo asentía, mostrando su mirada opaca.

Sasuke por su parte, caminaba rumbo a la escuela, pero se detuvo mientras sacaba del bolsillo el dinero que su padre le había entregado. Lo observaba furioso, miró hacia abajo donde estaba el puente, se podía apreciar como el agua pasaba rápidamente, levantó la mano estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¡Ne, Sasuke Teme!!- decía el rubio que ya conocemos, el cual corría hacia donde se encontraba el moreno, Sasuke al verle, guardó nuevamente el dinero en su bolsillo. El rubio, observaba extrañado al moreno, cuando llegó junto a él; - ¿Qué pasa Teme?-

- No te interesa usuratonkachi- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando, el rubio le observó mientras un puchero cruzaba su rostro.

- ¡Tampoco es para que te pongas borde! ¡Además, No me digas así, Teme!- le gritó, para luego ir a su lado. Uno mirando al otro de reojo, uno con una mirada sentida por lo que le había dicho, ¿eran amigos, no? Y los amigos confían en ellos cuando pasan algunas cosas. Mientras el otro se preguntaba porqué había tratado así al otro, después de todo ninguno de ellos dos tenía la culpa. Pero no quisieron decir nada, cada uno se separó al llegar a la institución.

Naruto fue directo a la oficina donde se encontraba su profesor, le saludó pero éste solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras realizaba al parecer la corrección de exámenes.

- Gomen nasai...- el maestro, solo se limitó a seguir en su papeleo.

- ¿Por irte antes, no?-

- Etto...- Naruto iba a hablar, pero el maestro le interrumpió de inmediato.

- No necesito excusas...- el rubio no quiso proseguir, así que el maestro continuó, - Ya lo he dicho, ¿no? Cuando una conducta va en contra de las normas de la institución, la amonesto. Además no puedo hacerme responsable de lo que sucede fuera de la escuela- el rubio seguía escuchando, - Si quieres llegar a la educación superior sin problemas, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces- dijo seriamente todo esto.

- Hai- asintió el rubio, en verdad esas palabras le habían pesado. De un momento a otro el joven maestro le dio una sonrisa.

- Eso es todo. Ahora... ¿me harías un favor?- el rubio volvió a asentir. El profesor se levantó y le pidió al rubio que le acompañara, este aceptó. Y se dirigieron a una sala apartada, una sala de espera.

- Haruno Sakura- dijo el profesor, la chica se levantó. El rubio se quedó embobado al verla, era sin duda una chica muy linda, blanca de cabellos rosados y ojos como esmeraldas. Pero la chica no tenia una mirada como las chicas de su edad, sino una más grande.

- Acércate por favor- pidió el maestro sacando al rubio de observarle. La chica hizo caso, - Ella va en el mismo año que tú Naruto ahora, luego de haber enfermado por un año, nuestra institución la ha aceptado porque tenia muy buenas calificaciones, ella estará en esta institución aunque claro separados por las secciones de la escuela, pero ya cada alumno le ha mostrado cada sector, Sasuke-kun le mostró el sector de varones- la chica ante ese nombre se sonrojó pero levemente Algo a que Naruto le llamó la atención, pero a la ves sintió algo extraño, una leve rabia interna, algo que jamás había sentido; - Hinata-chan el sector de las damas, y ahora tú Naruto debes mostrarle el sector de los donceles- el rubio ante esto asintió. Y dio un saludo a la pelirrosada, esta le observó un momento y correspondió el saludo, pero contraria al rubio, no le dio ninguna sonrisa. Nada.

El rubio en cambio no apartó su sonrisa, ya era costumbre. Y así Naruto le empezó a mostrar ese sector, por el protocolo siempre aunque estuvieran en otros sectores, se debía mostrar la institución por completo a los nuevos estudiantes.

Ya llevaban una parte recorrida, Naruto le mostraba pero la chica sólo miraba en frente.

- Debe haber sido duro, estar ausente de la escuela durante un año por enfermedad. Pero ahora te pondrás al día rápidamente-ttebayo - dijo dándole una sonrisa, pero la chica seguía igual, Naruto volvió a intentar; - aunque bueno yo siempre estoy adelantado en los estudios, por eso no tomo tanta atención en clases. Pero puedes pedirme si tienes alguna duda que te ayude, no tengo problema en eso, aunque soy bastante flojo para enseñar hehe- pero la chica esta vez si le prestó atención, pero no de una buena manera.

- Eres el tipo de persona que odio, crees que si te esfuerzas puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, ¿no?- el rubio esta ves la veía con el ceño fruncido, - eres un baka, la gente como tu es baka- el rubio sólo desvió su mirada.

No puedes caerle bien a alguien por más que quieras agradar a la otra persona, si a esa persona no le agradas, no puedes culparla. Es una cosa química nada más.

Luego de que Naruto le mostrara aquel lugar, la chica finalmente se fue. Solo le dio un agradecimiento asintiendo. Naruto lo correspondió pero no cortes, y la chica se marchó. Por otra parte un chico pálido de cabello negro corto y liso se acercó a Naruto.

- Ne... Naruto, no soy muy amigo de los rumores. ¿Pero sabes que dicen de esa chica?- dijo Sai, Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué cosa-ttebayo?-

- Dicen que ella tenía un noviazgo bastante difícil con un estudiante de la institución un año mayor, el asunto es que quedó embarazada- el rubio abrió de sobremanera sus ojos, mientras aun observaba a la distancia a la pelirosada, la cual se dirigía a su respectivo sector. Sai continuó, - Después de eso abandonó el colegio por un tiempo-

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó el rubio observando ahora a Sai.

- Alguien lo sabía-

- Y ¿quien es ese alguien-ttebayo? -

- Es alguien que no puedo revelar su nombre- dijo el moreno, pero ya con una mirada seria. El rubio sólo se quedó callado, volviendo a observar hacia el sector de las damas.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto, luego de las clases finalmente llegaba a su hogar. Abrió la puerta anunciando su llegada, pero miró curioso la casa al no encontrar a nadie y solo una nota al lado de una pequeña fuente con un poco de comida. La nota era de Kushina, diciendo que le tocaba un turno de tarde y que comiera, porque ella no podría ayudarle.

El chico rubio sentía que no tenía hambre, así que decidió sentarse en el sofá. Pero todo estaba sumamente aburrido, y finalmente se decidió y se dirigió donde su tío y tía, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

- No quiero al neko aquí- dijo un hombre de cabello gris bastante largo, lo sostenía amarrado con una coleta baja. El rubio le observó con un puchero, mientras sostenía al minino en sus brazos y éste le lamía las manitos.

- ¿Por qué? Por favor ero-sennin- insistió

- No me gustan los gatos. Y no me digas así, ¿cuantas veces te lo he dicho? Tsk...- dijo mientras tomaba un libro y se dirigía al mesón. Jiraiya tenía una tienda en donde vendía libros. Además también de ser escritor, aunque claro escritor de la sección especifica porno, - Además ayer cogí a esta gata por razones obvias, de lo que sucedió cuando me la trajiste- Jiraiya se sentó en el mesón mientras se colocaba sus lentes y abría el libro. Mientras Naruto tomaba mejor a la gatita y acariciaba su cabello rubito, mirándola triste.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

- Consíguele dueño, o llévala a algún lugar donde tengan gatos, que sé yo-

- Y con los problemas que me diste salvarte-ttebayo- le dijo a la gatita, la cuál maulló en tristeza. Naruto le acarició detrás de la orejita.

- Escucha Naruto- el rubio le observó. Pero Jiraiya seguía al parecer leyendo mientras hablaba, - No debes salvar cosas vivas cuando no puedes hacerte responsable de ellas, ¿entiendes?- el rubio miró nuevamente a la gatita triste. Pero una mano en el hombro del rubio le sacó aquella mirada.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de ser así?- hablo con aquella voz fuerte la tía directa de Naruto por parte de Minato. La mujer era rubia, pero un color mas claro y poseía los ojos color miel, además de una excelente figura. A pesar de su edad, ya que era mayor que su hermano, bastante más. Jiraiya también era mayor. Pero Tsunade parecía tan solo pocos años mayor a Minato. La mujer sin duda tenía el don de la juventud eterna, se veía sus años mas joven que Jiraiya.

- Tsunade obaa-chan- dijo el rubio feliz al sentir la mano de la rubia revolver sus cabellos.- ¡No me digas así, gaki!- Naruto sudó la gotita del anime, pero Tsunade solo habló tranquilizadora, - Nosotros nos haremos cargo de la gatita, me gusta es muy linda, y tierna- dijo ahora ella tomando a la gatita en brazos y esta feliz lamía sus manitas mientras Tsunade le daba cariño en su cabecita y esta cerraba sus ojos levantando su cabeza y ladeándola haciendo más contacto con la caricia que le daba la rubia, la cual le daba una sonrisa.

- ¡Wuaaa! ¿De verdad-ttebayo?- la rubia asintió.

- Pero...-

- Tú te callas, pervertido...- dijo con una voz más grave de lo normal la rubia. Haciendo que el aludido no dijera nada.

De pronto se sintió que abrían la puerta del local, mientras Jiraiya apartaba su mirada y observaba a la persona que había entrado. Naruto observó hacia la puerta, y dio una sonrisa.

- ¡Konnichiwa Sasuke-baka!- dijo Naruto acercándose a él. Sasuke solo asintió.

- Déjame decirte que este no es un lugar para encontrarse, chico- dijo Jiraiya al moreno, él cual le miraba como siempre, esa mirada fría. Naruto para cortar el ambiente tenso habló.

- Estamos a punto de escogerle el nombre-ttebayo- dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a donde Tsunade acompañado del moreno y esta le daba la gatita al moreno.

- ¿Y como piensas llamarla?- dijo dándole una caricia, la gatita lo observaba atentamente, observaba esas profundas orbes negras.

- Te observa bastante-ttebayo- el moreno dio una risa autosuficiente. Haciendo enfadar al rubio, odiaba ver esa sonrisa en el moreno, para que negar, le confundía.

- Se llamará Kyuubi-

- ¿Kyuubi dattebayo?- preguntó extrañado el rubio. La rubia observó curioso a su marido.

- Hai, en honor al demonio de 9 colas en la leyenda. Desde niño me gusto aquella leyenda sobre los bijuus, además mírala bien tiene el color no completamente rubio, sino como casi salmón, cuando la ví ayer que la trajiste, me recordó de inmediato ésa leyenda-

- Hai, lo sabemos. Pero es hembra, Jiraiya- dijo Sasuke ya mirando a Jiraiya como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo.

- Hai lo sé, pero nunca se supo la sexualidad precisa del demonio de 9 colas, además recuerda que los bijuus eran solo una inmensa cantidad de chakra que tomaba la forma de un animal, da igual quizás que sexo eran todos- los chicos ante esas palabras asintieron.

- ¿Te gusta tu nombre, Kyuubi-ttebayo?- dijo el rubio acariciando el hocico de la gatita mientras esta lamía su manita.

- Al parecer sí- dijo el moreno dando una leve sonrisa a la gatita, el rubio observó en ese momento al moreno, y sintió algo extraño. Pocas veces, casi nunca veía sonreír al moreno, en aquel momento pensó que la sonrisa del moreno era sin duda muy agradable. El moreno sintió que le observaba.

- ¿Qué miras tanto, dobe?- dijo altanero, mostrado una sonrisa mas bien seductora, haciendo que el rubio desviara su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada, Teme-

- Mentiroso-

El rubio ante esto se sonrojó un poco, pero inmediatamente le enfrentó, - Quizás calculando cuan pronto saldrán las arrugas de tu rostro amargado-ttebayo- el rubio lo dijo todo aquello con una zorruna sonrisa, el moreno por su parte le observó enfadado. Desviando su mirada, tampoco lo negaría, ver al rubio con aquella sonrisa provocaba algo extraño en él.

Luego de estar un rato allí, porque empezaba a atardecer, salieron de la tienda y se despidieron del matrimonio. Ahora ambos caminaban por uno de los parques de la ciudad.

- ¿Estabas bien esta mañana-ttebayo?- el moreno le observó entre curioso y ceñudo.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Cuando estabas en el puente esta mañana, tenías una cara realmente triste- el moreno solo ante eso sonrió levemente, el rubio siempre presentía sus estados. Podía ocultarle a todos sus sentimientos, pero al rubio le costaba bastante trabajo, y al parecer este se daba cuenta igual.

- No es nada- dijo el moreno, pero no cortando el tema, sino en un tono de que realmente estaba de más hablar de eso. Y el rubio lo comprendió.

- Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna. El moreno nuevamente se sonrojó levemente al verla. Pero un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

- ¿Qué harías con 50.000 yenes?- el rubio le miró extrañado por aquella pregunta, pero el moreno le observaba atento, supuso que esperaba una respuesta. Así que lo pensó un minuto para responder.

- Mmm... ir a algún lugar lejos, tan lejos como pudiera, pero no me malinterpretes; sólo para pasar un tiempo conmigo mismo, reflexionar, más que nada pensar y relajarse-ttebayo - volvió a decir, pero con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que el moreno volviera a tomar ese tono rosado en sus mejillas al ver así al rubio.

- Ne, ¿Por qué no nos tomamos unas fotos-ttebayo?- dijo l rubio feliz mientras el moreno salía de su ensoñación y asentía, Ambos se dirigieron rápido a un lugar en donde ambos entraron en una cabina en donde habían varios tipos de fondo a elección y la cámara automáticamente les sacaba un par de fotos. (n/a: Específicamente son esas fotos instantáneas autoadhesivas, por si alguien no las conocía, aquí las aclararé aun más)

- Teme haz el símbolo de la paz- decía animado el rubio, pero Sasuke como siempre tan serio no hacia absolutamente nada, solo esa mirada y pose de chico perfecto que todas las chicas y chicos decían, - No muestres esa pose made in Uchiha, teme. ¡Haz otra cosa-ttebayo!- le dijo enfadado y sonrojado por ver así al moreno.

- No tengo otra cara ni otra pose dobe, así que acostúmbrate-

- ¡Eres un teme sin remedio dattebayo!- decía el rubio a centímetros del rostro de Sasuke, ya que se había enfrentado a él. Sasuke también le observaba, pero con un mirar que al rubio no le pareció desafiante y dejó de fruncir el ceño y lo observó con un leve sonrojo, haciendo que al moreno al ver así al rubio también pasara igual y de pronto el flash de la cámara automática se sintió y les molestó un poco los ojos. Ambos se separaron mientras se tallaban los ojos con sus manos, había sido repentino, aunque no vieran la cámara y estuvieran de lado a donde se sacaba la foto.

- ¡Viste Teme!, ahora saldrá esa foto 8 veces, eres un idiota- le dijo el rubio enfadado. El moreno no respondió solo sacó la muestra de fotos autoadhesivas, Naruto se acercó y al verla, ambos se sonrojaron un poco. La foto parecía de dos chicos enamorados a punto de besarse más que una foto de sorpresa después de una discusión. Sasuke le dio la mitad al rubio y la otra se la quedó él.

- Acompáñame a un lugar, Naruto- el rubio asintió luego de despejarse por lo pasado.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en un local de apuestas, maquinas automáticas de apuestas, y el moreno daba bastante dinero al parecer para comprar las fichas, el rubio le miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Está bien que lo gastemos de esta manera-ttebayo?-

- Hai, no hay problema, usuratonkachi- dijo el moreno, cuando luego llenó dos vasos de puras fichas para apostar y jugar. Ambos estaban ahora frente a una maquina en donde debes juntar tres cosas iguales, para ganar.

- ¿No es malo malgastarlo así-ttebayo?- seguía diciendo el rubio, el cual se encontraba sentado a un lado del moreno.

- Ya te dije que esta bien, dobe. Me lo ha dado mi padre como paga-

- ¿¡50.000 yenes?!- mas bien gritó el rubio volviéndole a recalcar la gran suma de dinero, - A mi sólo me dan 3.000- el moreno suspiró fastidiado.

- Si se lo pidiera me daría más- pero lo dijo más bien en un tono molesto, pero el rubio miraba asombrado aun a su amigo.

- Wuauu debe ser genial-ttebayo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. En cambio el moreno seguía con esa actitud.

- No es para tanto, dobe- el rubio frunció el ceño. Le molestaba cuando Sasuke hablaba así iba a responderle cuando un grupo de chicos, de no una presencia muy buena, se les acerco.

- Ahh... una pareja de tórtolos gays, que asco- dijo el líder, mientras se acercaba junto al grupo a los dos muchachos, Naruto se enfado por esas palabras.

- ¡¡Nosotros no somos nada de eso dattebayo!!- levantó el puño. Pero el brazo de Sasuke cerrándole el paso hizo que callara. Observó al moreno y este miraba con el ceño fruncido al grupo.

- Váyanse- dijo calmado pero enfadado. Pero una chica vestida de ropas bastante ligeras, más unos lentes que tapaban su rostro; se acercó al par.

- No nos iremos hasta que nos des el dinero de tus apuestas- dijo desafiante.

- No vas a escapar- dijo otro detrás de ella. Sasuke solamente observó al rubio el cual miraba más a la chica con el ceño fruncido. De alguna parte le resultaba... familiar. Pero no pudo pensar más, ya que Sasuke le había agarrado de la mano y tiró con fuerza, haciendo que ambos corrieran. El grupo solo les siguió también corriendo, salieron del local y corrían por las calles de la ciudad, Sasuke volteaba y veía que les seguían de cerca, luego su vista se giraba al rubio, el cual estaba a su lado, ambos aun tomados de las manos mientras corrían. Corrieron varios minutos, hasta adentrarse en un parque, Sasuke se detuvo por un momento mientras se agachaba bajo unos arbustos.

- ¡Teme, tenemos que seguir sino...!-

- ¡Cállate, usuratonkachi!, los perdimos de vista al parecer, no grites que quizás...-

- ¿Podemos escucharles?- Naruto y Sasuke ante esas palabras se tensaron el grupo se encontraba detrás de ellos, ambos chicos se levantaron mirando al grupo, los cuales comenzaron a rodearles.

- ¡Ahora felicitaremos a la parejita!- dijo uno de los tipos, tomando al moreno y empujándolo fuertemente al suelo. Haciendo que Sasuke se pegara fuertemente. Naruto se puso delante de él.

- ¡Para, idiota!- el chico sólo le observó. Mientras rápidamente agarraba el rostro del rubio y lo observaba. Naruto cerró sus ojos por la presión ejercida en su rostro.

- Sin duda eres un lindo doncel, se te nota a millas- dijo con una voz bastante ronca. Naruto se tensó ante esto, si hay algo que odiara, era su condición. Los donceles eran tratados más bajo que a los hombres. Naruto odiaba aquello. Tomando fuerte la mano del tipo se soltó mientras rápidamente le daba un puñetazo. El hombre calló al suelo. Sasuke se incorporaba cuando vio que la chica del grupo se acercó al rubio.

- ¡Salte de esto, doncel del demonio!- gritó mientras que con el tacón de su zapato le pegaba en la espalda al rubio, haciendo que este no alcanzara a reaccionar, cayendo al suelo quejándose, además que su rostro mostró una expresión de mucho dolor, pero no era por el golpe, era por esas palabras.

El moreno ante esto se levantó y le dio una fuerte cachetada a la chica haciendo que los lentes cayeran y que un hilillo de sangre se asomara por la comisura de sus labios. La chica le observó y Sasuke quedó atónito, conocía a esa chica, jamás pensó que ella estuviera metida en asuntos como ése, la miró con asco, desprecio, un montón de representaciones de repulsión, la chica nuevamente viró el rostro. La vergüenza se podía apreciar en sus ojos esmeraldas, mientras uno de sus cabellos naturales rosados, se dejaba ver por una parte de su cabeza, ya que la peluca ocultaba su color.

Pero los tipos al ver lo que le habían hecho a la chica, se lanzaron contra el moreno. Sasuke pudo con uno pero los otros dos le daban patadas o combos, los cuales él no podía esquivar, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y en esos momentos uno u otro le diera una patada en zonas peligrosas.

Naruto se levantaba lentamente, sus ojos estaban humedecidos tras resistir el dolor en la espalda, el taco en punta debió abrirle la espalda, ya que la sentía húmeda, debió estar sangrando. Pero no se preocupo más por él mismo, sólo podía ver como Sasuke se encontraba con moretones en su rostro por la pelea, Sasuke no podía ganar, era un uno contra tres, en si ya dos, el otro estaba derrotado.

El chico rubio armándose de valor, además de fuerzas para levantarse, se dirigió donde estaban, corriendo. Le dio una patada a uno, el cual cayó por la acción repentina, el otro recibió un combo de parte del rubio, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio. Y al otro que jadeaba en el suelo, Naruto tomó su cabeza y la azotó rápidamente en el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡Váyanse-ttebayo!- dijo seriamente. Los dos tipos observaban a su compañero inconsciente, pero no podían dejárselas así al rubio uno se acercó rápidamente y le dio un combo en el rostro que el rubio no pudo evitar, pero no calló, sólo se tambaleo. El moreno solo pudo levantarse, mientras veía como el rubio luchaba, justo en aquel momento una patrulla pasaba por el parque y Sasuke gritó fuertemente

- ¡Aquí!- Naruto observó al moreno y se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, así que también gritó.

- ¡Auxilio!- los tipos al ver a la patrulla cerca, decidieron marcharse, tomaron a su compañero inconciente y llamaron a la chica, la cual estaba en shock por lo pasado. Pero tomó sus lentes, arregló su cabello y se marchó, el rubio aun la miraba extrañado. ¿Quién era? Se preguntaba, pero el moreno aun lado ahora suyo ya lo sabía.

El rubio se quejó cuando hizo el movimiento para caminar. Sasuke a su lado, le agarró de la cintura.

- ¿Estas bien?- el rubio se estabilizó. Le dolía horrores la espalda.

- Si dattebayo- mentía y Sasuke lo supo al sacar una de sus manos que tomaban la espalda del rubio, la sintió húmeda y la miró. Bastante sangre.

- Mentiroso. Estas sangrando, dobe- dijo enfadado. El rubio solo dio una sonrisa triste. Sasuke suspiró, se puso delante del rubio y se agachó un poco, este le vio extrañado.

- ¿Qué...?-

- No puedes caminar así, sube- le dijo mostrándole que subiera a su espalda.

- ¿¡Que... qué?! No lo haré teme, no estoy inválido y no soy una chica- dijo enfadado haciendo un puchero pero al hacer un movimiento brusco, sin duda aquello le dolió, desestabilizando su cuerpo. El moreno frunció el ceño, mostrando en sus ojos aquel brillo que el rubio le costaba descifrar, sin duda era preocupación.

- No seas terco, usuratonkachi. Te llevaré a tu casa- insistió, el rubio solo suspiró mientras posaba un mirar triste. Que Sasuke sin duda notó.

Sasuke caminaba con el rubio a su espalda el cual aun tenía esa mirada triste, les faltaba poco para llegar. Sasuke notaba cuando el rubio se encontraba así. Además que ni siquiera hablaba.

- Naruto...-

- ¿Hmm?- hizo el gesto para que el moreno hablara.

- No debes sentirte mal por tu condición de doncel- decía mientras volteaba su rostro un poco para observar al rubio el cual observaba sus manos puestas en la espalda del moreno.

- Eso lo dices, porque no sabes lo que nos sucede a nosotros-ttebayo, como somos tratados- dijo cerrando los ojos, haciendo que sus cabellos ondearan con el poder del viento.

- Puede que tengas razón- hablo el moreno, ahora con su mirada enfrente, - pero los donceles tienen un don, uno que los hace especiales y queridos- el rubio abrió sus ojos azules, mientras el moreno volvía a posarlos en él.

- Tienen el don de dar una vida al mundo. Lo cual hace muchos años al menos en la condición de un hombre, era imposible. Tienes un don, un maravilloso don Naruto- el rubio ante esas palabras, sus ojos brillaron. Dando una sonrisa y asintiendo a las palabras del moreno, - ...además del don de tu personalidad...- susurró bajito el azabache. El rubio le observó extrañado, no había entendido lo último.

- ¿Qué dijiste?, perdona no entendí lo otro-ttebayo-

- Da igual usuratonkachi- el rubio puso su típico puchero enfadado, que divertía mucho a Sasuke.

- No me llames así Teme, que...

- Ya llegamos- el rubio observó que efectivamente se encontraban en frente de su casa. Y al parecer estaba vacía. Nadie había llegado aún. Sasuke siguió hacia la entrada.

- ¿Un momento que haces, teme?-

- Te llevaré hasta tu habitación, en tu condición te costará subir las escaleras-

- ¡Pero!...-

- Y no repliques, dobe- dijo firme en su posición, Naruto le miraba sumamente enfadado. Pero sabía que no servía de nada contradecir al moreno, así que le dio las llaves. El moreno con esfuerzo pudo abrir las puertas para luego cerrarlas y adentrarse en la casa. Al llegar a la entrada, el rubio comprobó lo que sospechaba.

- Oi, no hay nadie-

- Hai, lo sé teme- el moreno se dirigió a las escaleras subiendo, y entrando a la habitación del rubio. Bastante amplia. Lo bajó con cuidado y lo colocó de modo que pudiera observar su espalda, Sasuke subió un poco la playera del uniforme del rubio, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

- ¿Teme, qué haces?- el moreno no respondió se dirigió al baño y saco implementos para limpiar las heridas del rubio y de paso las propias.

- Naruto, ¿y tus padres?- el rubio se preguntó extrañado porque preguntaba aquello, pero respondió.

- Oto-san esta trabajando y Oka-san se tuvo que quedar al turno de tarde que... ¡¡aaaaaayyyy!!- el rubio pegó un grito al sentir el ardor del algodón con alcohol en los alrededores de la herida, - ¡Teme!-

- ¿Y tu hermana?- el moreno seguía hablando pasando a que el rubio le contestara. Este acto era sencillamente para que el rubio se distrajera del dolor.

- Imo... imoto-chan está en clases... de apoyo-ttebayo... aaayyy... llega tarde- dijo entrecortado, ya que el moreno ahora le pasaba yodo por la herida. Para acto seguido tomar una telita doblarla adecuadamente y colocarla encima de la herida, para luego pegarla con esa cinta especial.

- O sea que todos llegan tarde-

- Hai... dattebayo- dijo el rubio algo cansado.

- Ya pasó Naruto- el rubio comenzó a incorporarse, el moreno se lo iba a impedir, pero Naruto no le dejó. Mientras ahora él tomaba los implementos ahora y le pedía al moreno que se acercara. Sasuke vio que cuando pasaba el algodón con alcohol cerca de las heridas, el mirar de Naruto se notaba decaído.

- Naru...-

- Puede ser exagerado, pero... pensé que íbamos a morir si seguíamos así-ttebayo- lo interrumpió el rubio. Sasuke observó esos orbes azules.

- No es exagerado, yo también lo llegué a pensar- el rubio le observó, Sasuke desvió la mirada, mientras la posaba en el ventanal de la habitación del rubio, se podía observar las primeras estrellas ya que era tarde, - Tampoco sería tan malo si me hubiera pasado aquello...- dijo en un susurro. Pero el rubio lo escuchó, se sintió desfallecer al escuchar eso. Sasuke jamás decía esas cosas. Se incorporó más cerca de el, hablando fuertemente y con una actitud madura, algo pocas veces visto en el.

- ¡No deberías pensar eso-ttebayo!, no creas que no te escuche Sasuke. Ese no es el Teme que yo conozco- el moreno al verle dio una sonrisa. El rubio le miró extrañado. Pocas veces Sasuke le había dedicado una sonrisa, pequeña, pero sincera.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el rubio por aquella sonrisa dada del moreno. Le hizo ponerse nervioso.

- En este momento tienes una expresión bastante curiosa en tu rostro, usuratonkachi- el rubio inflo una de sus mejillas, en su típico gesto infantil. El moreno soltó una pequeña risa, - Y no están nada de mal esas actitudes...- el rubio se sonrojó. Y el moreno lo apreció, riéndose de nuevo. El rubio estaba sorprendido, pocas veces había visto así a Sasuke. Y también sonrió.

- Si te soy sincero, todo lo que pasó hoy fue emocionante-ttebayo- dijo emocionado el rubio, Sasuke le miró curioso; - Correr de esa manera, la pelea. Ha sido la primera vez que me he envuelto en un problema. Fue fascinante, aunque claro, doy gracias que salimos bien- el moreno analizó las palabras del rubio asintiendo también. Naruto terminaba de ponerle la bandita en el rostro.

- Tienes razón, dobe- dijo suavemente, Naruto al estar cerca del moreno le vio de muy cerca, aquella expresión fría siempre flaqueaba cuando estaba frente al rubio, aquel espectáculo era el que le llamaba la atención al rubio. Ver al verdadero Sasuke, al que nadie conocía. Sasuke por su parte veía las facciones del rubio, aquellos ojos azules expresivos, sus cabellos, sus labios. Todo en Naruto. Se acercó levemente, pero el rubio al ver el rostro del moreno más cerca se alejó. Dándose vuelta y recostándose en la cama, de lado. Observando aquel manto oscuro de la noche.

El moreno sabía que había actuado sin pensar. Pero no pudo evitar recostarse aún lado del rubio, ambos observando aquel manto.

- Es hermosa la noche-ttebayo... pero es solitario el panorama, me preguntó que pasaría si estuviera siempre de noche- dijo el rubio. Sasuke observaba también ese espectáculo.

- Hai, aunque eso es lo que la hace hermosa... que no esta siempre así el cielo, si estuviera siempre así a nadie le importaría ya. Nadie la encontraría hermosa. Se convertiría en algo normal. Como cuando un niño nace, todos le toman atención pero cuando ya crece, nadie se preocupa, ya es normal que este allí- dijo el moreno, pero su voz se notó resentida. Naruto sintiendo aquello, se volteó. Sasuke se sonrojó levemente al verle, Naruto pasó sus brazos rodeando a Sasuke.

- No estoy seguro... pero siento que quiero abrazarte, teme- dijo Naruto mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del moreno, este respondió al abrazo. Mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios. Naruto podía sentir el aroma del moreno, un aroma que lo cegaba, al igual que el moreno con el rubio. Naruto levantó el rostro y Sasuke le observó, pareciera como si sus cuerpos les exigieran más acercamiento.

- ¿Por qué?...- el moreno subió su mano, acariciando la mejilla zorruna, observando embelezado al rubio; - ¿Por qué quiero hacer esto, teme?-

- No lo sé...- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba al rostro del rubio, Naruto cerraba los ojos lentamente.

- Me pregunto... si es algo que no debemos hacer-ttebayo- dijo ya cerrando los ojos, Sasuke estaba a centímetros de sus labios, también con los ojos cerrados.

- De verdad... no lo sé, dobe- hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en una danza, una danza de gusto, cariño, placer... amor. Sasuke adentraba su lengua en la cavidad del rubio, haciendo que este jugara con ella. Ambas lenguas en un baile sincronizado. Como si hubieran nacido para encontrarse. Sus respiraciones se hacían regulares, pero ambos aun no querían separarse, querían probar todo... absolutamente todo, uno del otro. Pero el aire les faltaba, hasta que paso lo inevitables, teniendo que separarse.

- Naruto...- dijo con voz ronca.

- Siento, una sensación extraña... aquí-ttebayo - dijo el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados. Tomando la mano del moreno llevándola a su abdomen. Y un poco más abajo, Sasuke sintió una punzada en el mismo lugar que el rubio.

- Yo... también la siento- dijo el moreno, también llevando la mano del rubio a aquel lugar, pero la mano de Naruto por casualidad rozó aun más abajo, haciendo que el moreno soltara un leve jadeo. Naruto observó embobado a Sasuke al haber hecho ese sonido. Y volvió a acariciar aquella parte, el moreno respiraba jadeando. Mientras miraba al rubio con los ojos un tanto cerrados, y no entendiendo el porque, su mano, también comenzó a acariciar de esa misma forma al rubio. Haciendo que este jadeara y diera leves gemidos, cuando el moreno se detenía por momentos a apresar aquella zona.

- Mmm... Sasuke...- aquella voz... aquella voz había encendido al moreno. Haciendo que simplemente ya no pudiera parar. Comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, mientras este pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa del moreno. Acariciando su torso, haciendo que este suspirara, las manos del rubio en su piel le quemaban, una sensación exquisita.

El rubio estaba cegado por el placer que sentía en aquel momento, solo deseaba observar ese rostro frío, cubierto por el completo placer que se sentía en el ambiente. Deseaba que Sasuke por una vez en su vida, dejara aquella mascara de frialdad para reemplazarla por los sentimientos guardados que poseía. Naruto comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del moreno. Mientras Sasuke pasaba sus manos por el pecho del rubio, deteniéndose en los pezones y apretándolos con suavidad rodeándolos con sus dedos. Haciendo una caricia tortuosa.

- Ahh... Teme, no... No hagas eso-ttebayo...- hablaba entrecortado el rubio causa de las caricias. El moreno dio una sonrisa de medio lado mientras ahora se agachaba aun más y dejaba besos en aquellas zonas en las cuales antes sus manos habían tocado. El rubio gimió fuertemente al sentir luego la lengua del moreno jugando con ellos. Era demasiado el placer, además de las manos de Sasuke recorrerle el cuerpo por completo, deteniéndose en la zona del pantalón. Desabrochándolo, mientras los bajaba y observaba el bóxer del rubio, Naruto estaba excitado y se le notaba. Sasuke se relamió sus labios, jamás había sentido aquello, aquella necesidad de tocar al rubio por completo.

- Sa...suke... ¿qué...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el moreno bajó de un tirón aquel bóxer viendo por completo la semi erección de Naruto. El rubio ante aquello puso sus manos en el pecho del moreno, este lo observó.

- Me sigo preguntando... Teme, esto... ¿no esta mal-ttebayo?- El moreno observó esos ojos confusos, lejos de los del Naruto decidido. Sasuke sabía... sabía que aquello no estaba del todo bien, pero sentía que tampoco estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

- Ya te lo dije usuratonkachi... realmente no lo se- se limitó a decir mientras bajaba y lamía con la lengua la punta del miembro del rubio, este al no tener experiencia dio un gran gemido y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante aquella parte se alzó con tan solo aquello. Sasuke le observaba embobado, jamás había encontrado a su mejor amigo, tan... tan...

- Sa...suke... eso no...- dijo mientras posaba sus manos en aquella parte. Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos, Naruto estaba rojo, sin duda la vergüenza llegó a él. El moreno sacó las manos del rubio este le miraba dudoso.

- Si, Naruto... esto esta bien- y sin más agarró el miembro del rubio por la base mientras con su lengua la pasaba por la cabeza del miembro haciendo que este comenzara a ponerse mas activo. Naruto sentía algo que jamás había sentido.

_**"¿Qué es esto-ttebayo?... Esta sensación..."**_ miraba al moreno el cual succionaba y hacia movimientos que llevaban al rubio hacia el cielo, Naruto solo se dedicaba a mirarle con dificultad, mientras gemía _**"Me siento... siento un placer... algo que me hace perder el control"...**_ Sasuke lamía gustoso aquella zona, hasta que comenzó a sentir un sabor extraño, pero no le desagradaba, al contrario le hacia enloquecer aquel sabor.

- ¡Ah!... no-ttebayo... siento... siento... que...- el rubio hablaba agitado. Sasuke seguía observando aquellas reacciones, el rubio botaba desde la punta de su miembro su placer culpable. Pocos fluidos de semen... _**"No comprendo... esta sensación, hace que me duela... pero que me encante-ttebayo"**_... - No puedo mas... Sasuke... ahh...- pero justo en aquel momento el moreno se detuvo. Haciendo que al rubio le doliera en demasiad su miembro. - Itai... teme... como...- dijo llevándose una mano a la zona, pero el moreno se sacó sus pantalones, los boxers rápidamente, dejando ver al rubio también su estado. Naruto se sonrojó furiosamente.

- A mi también me duele Naruto...- dijo mientras observaba al rubio por completo, mientras sentía una punzada en aquella zona. - Necesito... tenerte-

- Sasuke...- lo miraba, ambos se observaban. Era la primera vez que sentían que sus cuerpos se necesitaban, se sentían húmedos, se sentían sumamente excitados. Necesitaban sentir el frote de uno contra el otro. Pero ambos tenían miedo, era la primera vez de ambos. Sasuke sabia que la primera vez decían muchos que dolía bastante, no solo para los uke, sino también para los seme. Pero al ver más abajo la zona del rubio, tomó su mano y la alejó, observando el erecto miembro aun con un poco de semen brotando de su punta, además de ahí abajo. La entrada que se contraía por leves momentos. Sasuke no podía mas, recitaba al rubio, necesitaba profanarla_**... "Necesito de Naruto... su cuerpo me llama, me pide tocarlo... mi cuerpo me pide... me pide que sea mío..." **_pero sus pensamientos fueron rotos tras la voz del rubio.

- Sasuke, me siento extraño...- el moreno tomó las piernas del rubio mientras las separaba y se posicionaba en medio.

- ¿Qué sientes?...- dijo cuando se acercó un poco haciendo que ambos miembros se frotaran dejando que ambos dieran un gemido de placer. Sasuke miró al rubio el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

- Me siento excitado-ttebayo...- el moreno sintió un escalofrío tras esas palabras. Se acercó al rubio y besó sus labios, este entreabrió sus ojos lentamente. Observando lo inevitable que pasaría

- Yo también, Naruto- se frotó un poco su miembro ya erecto y lo puso en la entrada del rubio, haciendo presión tomando la virginidad de l rubio, a la vez que el mismo perdía la suya.

- ¡¡Itai, Sasuke!!- gritó el rubio al sentir la hombría de Sasuke ya casi dentro, se contraía, haciendo a su vez que el moreno también le doliese.

- ¡Kuso, Naruto! Relájate que también me... duele!- le decía Sasuke a Naruto el cual cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras apresaba las sabanas con sus puños, Sasuke comenzó a sentir la zona la mas relajada, pero también algo húmeda. Observó hacia abajo... y se quedó quieto mirando shockeado aquello.

Naruto observaba al moreno, ya el dolor estaba poco a poco pasando cuando ya Sasuke había entrado por completo, se sorprendió al ver su rostro y en ese momento se dio cuenta que se sentía húmedo también aquel lugar, y era que había botado un poco de sangre.

- Sasuke...- el moreno subió su mirar ahora cambiado de aquel cuadro de shock a uno triste, emociones que el rubio jamás pensó ver en Sasuke. Pero lo comprendió; - No te preocupes, baka...- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras el moreno lo veía extrañado. Naruto se acomodo no dejando salir al moreno de su interior y lo abrazó un abrazo pero no de pareja sino como de un amigo, - Es normal, es mi primera vez-ttebayo- el moreno al escuchar aquello se sintió tranquilo e hizo el abraso mas apasionado, como el de una pareja. Naruto por su parte sabía que Sasuke aun estaba triste por haberle hecho aquello, sin preparación, pero era más que obvio era primera vez que se entregaban a alguien.

Naruto decidido empujó levemente al moreno mientras este le miraba extrañado mientras se recostaba en la cama, ahora Naruto arriba y Sasuke abajo.

- Naruto... que...ahhhh...- no pudo decir más cuando el rubio se elevó un poco para luego caer por su miembro, auto penetrándose, - Na... Naruto esto es... Ahhh...-

Naruto subía y bajaba se sentía algo extraño, más bien adolorido en su entrada, pero a la vez, una nueva sensación lo llenaba cada vez que subía y bajaba, sentía que al bajar tocaba un punto que le hacia estragos en su autocontrol.

- Ahhh... Sa... Sasuke... mmm... la siento...- decía Naruto mientras rebotaba en el erecto miembro del moreno, este entrecerraba sus ojos mientras veía como el rubio se auto penetraba posando sus manos en el pecho del moreno. Naruto sentía demasiado placer subir y bajaba por el miembro cada vez más deprisa, sintiendo al fin en una precipitada bajada, como la punta de aquel miembro tocaba su punto en su interior.

- Ahhhhh... Sa... Sasuke...-

- Ohhh... Naruto... por kami, ese gemido...- dijo extasiado al haber escuchado el fuerte gemido del rubio, envuelto en el más asfixiante placer, mientras su miembro era apresado más aun al haber tocado aquel punto, decidido tomó las caderas del rubio y lo elevó.

- Te... ¿Teme, que piensas ha...? - pero sus palabras fuertes cortadas, mientras su boca se abría y sus ojos también aun más, Sasuke había dado aquel punto pero de una manera más salvaje, mas placentera.

- ¡Aaaaahhhh!... oh por kami... Sasuke... mmm... dattebayo...- gemía mas fuerte Naruto al sentir como el Moreno lo movía rápidamente de arriba a abajo sentía que el miembro del moreno lo partiría en dos, a causa del placer. Su propio miembro golpeaba con el abdomen de Sasuke haciendo mas placentera la acción pero a la vez no aguantaba... más necesitaba mas placer.

Agarró su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse diciendo el nombre del moreno frente a el, Sasuke miraba embobado aquella escena Naruto rebotando en su erección, Naruto sonrojado, mojado, con un poco de saliva cayendo de la comisura de sus labios. Naruto masturbándose... Todas esas sensaciones hicieron que el moreno ya llegara al punto de placer, colocando una mano encima del miembro del rubio y moviéndola más rápido.

- Ahhhh... ahhh... Sa...- Naruto rebotaba cada vez mas rápido, mientras sentía su entrada contraerse haciendo que el moreno diera mas gemidos.

- Na... Ohhh... Naruto... yo...- ya no podía más.

- Me... me vengo... ¡¡ahhh!!...- era lo inevitable, Naruto dejó botar su esencia en el abdomen del moreno, el cual se reconfortó al sentir contraerse la entrada del rubio.

- Yo... me... vengo también...mmm... ¡¡ahhh!!...- y el moreno se vino en el interior del rubio, manchando todo dentro de él con su esencia. Naruto calló exhausto en el pecho del moreno, mientras este poseía una mirada cansada pero relajada, mientras aspiraba el olor de los cabellos rubiales. Ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Sasuke tomó al rubio acomodándolo aun lado de el, saliendo del rubio, haciendo que por la entrada de este se escurriera un poco de semen y unas gotitas de sangre, producto de la sesión.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban aun respirando agitadamente, mientras Sasuke cerraba los ojos, solo dejaba salir unas palabras.

- Al parecer me agradas más que a un amigo, dobe- el rubio rió ante ello de forma zorruna pero cansada.

- Hehe... lo mismo opino, teme- y así Sasuke se quedó lentamente dormido y Naruto también pero no pudo evitar que un pensamiento se cruzara por su cabeza...

_**"Yo soy un doncel, un doncel que... Y no me protegí-ttebayo... demo... No creo que... tsk... kuso... olvídalo Naruto"**_

Luego de un par de minutos Sasuke se levantó de la cama, Naruto observaba aquel hermoso cuerpo desnudo, el cual se paseaba, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se alistaba.

- ¿Qué me ves, usuratonkachi?- sonrió de medio lado Sasuke, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y volteara su mirar.

- Tsk... nada-

- Claro... nada que no hayas ya visto- el moreno volvió a mirarle con esa sonrisa, Naruto miró enfadado, Sasuke se acercó al rubio, le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Para luego cambiarlo por una mirada tranquila, haciendo que el rubio se calmara, en ese instante le dio un beso. Naruto lo correspondió, para cuando terminaron relamerse ambos los labios.

- No te enfades, dobe. Bien, es hora de que me marche. Si no llegan tus padres, llegara tu hermana primero y no creo que quieras que nos vean así- el rubio dio una risa pequeña al pensar en eso, - Ponte pijama o algo dobe- dijo Sasuke, al ya estar alistado. Mientras el rubio le hacia un gesto que se acercara. Sasuke lo hizo, y Naruto fue el que le dio un beso de despedida.

- Nos vemos Teme-

- Si, Usuratonkachi- y así Sasuke salió rápidamente de la casa del rubio.

Cuando Kushina junto a su pequeña hija llegaron mas tarde, se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, y vio que este dormía arropado, intentando no hacer ruido se marchó.

Esa noche... desde esa noche comenzaron los grandes dilemas para todos.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**2 meses y medio después**

- ¡¡Naruto!!- el rubio se removía en su cama. Mientras su madre entraba a la habitación con el uniforme planchado, - Levántate rápido. Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- dijo mientras se dirigía a las cortinas y las abría, llenando de luz la habitación.

- Ah... Oka-san, no tienes que levantarme-ttebayo-

- Si no lo hago yo, tú no lo vas a hacer. Apresúrate, tú hermana ya esta lista- y salió de la habitación. Naruto finalmente se levantó, con dificultad de la cama. Algo extraño al parecer le pasaba, se dirigió hacia el espejo. A observarse.

- Me duele la cabeza y siento el cuerpo pesado-ttebayo. Al parecer me he enfermado... - de pronto observó su calendario, hace dos meses que... y hace un mes y medio que comenzó a tener aquellos síntomas, mareos, vómitos, dolores de cabeza y cuerpo, además le daban por momentos, sin mencionar que el ramen no le sabía muy bien. Tomó los libros de biología y demás materias al bolso, pero no pudo evitar observar un libro en donde mostraban como debía sobrellevarse el embarazo masculino. Y sin poderlo evitar recordó que aquella vez... aquella vez simplemente no se habían cuidado.

Naruto tembló ante aquello, luego rió. Sin duda la enfermedad que estuviera teniendo le hacia pensar en tonterías.

- Las tonterías en que piensas Naruto... sin duda la enfermedad que tienes te hace pensar tonterías- y así se colocó el uniforme y bajó. Luego de desayunar se marchó rápidamente su hermanita le seguía los pasos apresurada. Intuía que algo raro le pasaba a su rubio hermano mayor.

Naruto se encontraba ahora corriendo por las canchas de la institución. Una de las rejas de aquella cancha daba directo a la sección de varones, y muchos chicos se quedaban ahí para observar a los donceles.

Cierto moreno observaba atentamente a cierto rubio que corría.

Naruto se cansaba por momentos, al principio comenzó a correr normalmente, pero luego se cansaba con facilidad, su dolor de cabeza al parecer tampoco le permitía despejarse, por momentos veía todo borroso. Sacudía su cabeza para luego volver a la realidad, estuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que su cuerpo no puedo más. Naruto disminuyo la velocidad hasta detenerse. Gaara al ver la extraña actitud del rubio se dirigió a él. Por su parte el chico moreno que se encontraba en el sector de varones observaba serio y por que no decirlo, preocupado al ver así al hiperactivo rubio.

- ¿Estás bien, Naruto?- el rubio observó a su compañero, ahora mostrando una sonrisa zorruna.

- Hai, dattebayo-

- ¿Seguro?, tienes la cara pálida. Y eso es raro en ti, ¿por qué no descansas un poco?- se acercó su otro amigo, Sai. El rubio volvió a sonreír negando con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien, gracias- y dio unos pasos para comenzar de nuevo a correr un poco, cuando un fuerte mareo le vino. Cayendo arrodillado al césped.

- ¡Naruto!- gritaron ambos chicos. Para ir en auxilio del rubio. El moreno que se encontraba del otro lado, dejo de posar aquella mirada fría, mostrando preocupación. El sabía... sabía que hace unas semanas Naruto no andaba bien del todo.

Al escuchar el escándalo formado, el profesor de gimnasia fue donde se encontraban los chicos. Naruto se reincorporaba, levantándose.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- preguntó el profesor de gimnasia, tenía un cabello bastante singular, además de sus ojos y la ropa que llevaba, además de sus frases adorando a la flor de la juventud, Gai-sensei le llamaban.

- Solo estoy algo mareado-ttebayo- respondió el rubio observando a su maestro.

- Anda a la enfermería será mejor. En esa condición no puedes hacer ejercicio- El rubio solo asintió, Sai y Gaara se ofrecieron a ayudarle a llegar a la enfermería, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza. El podía solo y así se encaminó hacia la enfermería. Gaara se quedó observando al rubio el cual se marchaba. Sai se acercó a él.

- No te preocupes, Naruto...-

- Hay algo que me desconcierta- le interrumpió el pelirrojo a su compañero. Sai suspiró mientras posaba una mano en la cintura del pelirrojo, éste se alejó rápidamente. Aún con su rostro fijo en la figura del rubio el cual se perdía por los pasillos del sector.

- No te pases, Sai. Sabes que...-

- De nuevo con eso...- ahora Sai era el que no poseía aquella sonrisa de siempre, Gaara le observó.

- Pero lo sabes, así que no deberías...-

- No me interesa, Gaara. Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana-

- Siento contradecirte, pero en ese tema no puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, y lo sabes- el pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras daba un bufido molesto. Se volteó para seguir corriendo, pero la mano de Gaara le detuvo, cuando esta se posó en el hombro de Sai.

- Sabes que por mi...-

- Lo sé, pero tu mismo lo dijiste. No puedo hacer lo que se me antoje... no podemos, así que suéltame y sigamos corriendo- dijo el pelinegro fríamente. Gaara suspiró cansado, mientras asentía. Solo debía enfrentar la situación...

Por otro lado cierto moreno aun observaba al rubio, el cual a veces se detenía mientras caminaba, al parecer aún mareado. Suerte que la misma enfermería era para los tres sectores.

Naruto llegó después de unos minutos a la enfermería. Y se adentró en ella, al parecer no había nadie. Ni la enfermera estaba. Quizás tuvo un asunto con otro estudiante, algo más grave. El rubio decidió esperarla, sino el mismo tomaría algo para quitarle ese gran dolor de cabeza que tenía. Se fijó que la enfermera tenía unos libros de biología encima de su mesa. El rubio tomó uno de ellos, comenzó a ojearlo, era de la sección de donceles, era un libro algo más elevado del que él tenía conocimientos, mientras ojeaba se topó con unas hojas desconcertantes.

_"Embarazo masculino, específicamente Donceles. Ciclo de Vida"_

El rubio no comprendiendo el porque, su cuerpo se tensó, y temblaba. Mientras leía.

_1) Síntomas de los primeros momentos del embarazo de un doncel. _

_2) Embarazo, como sobrellevarlo... _

_3) Porcentaje de donceles en periodo fértil de gestación, 15 a 49 años. _

No podía ser... pensaba el rubio, pero no comprendía el porque esa idea le andaba dando vueltas desde hace días. De pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. La chica pelirosa le observaba, muy fijo. No habrá visto lo que leía el rubio, ¿no?... o quizás si...

- Oi- el rubio solo le observaba, - ¿Tu también crees en ese rumor?- el rubio la miró extrañado, pero después recordó. La pelirosa, entraba a la enfermería, mientras cerraba la puerta, - Que me escape con un estudiante mayor que yo y quedé embarazada- el rubio no se creía lo que ella decía, al parecer por lo que intuía con esas palabras. ¿El rumor era cierto?, la pelirosa suspiró, mientras le observaba.

- Pareces inocente- le dijo, el rubio seguía observándola curioso. - Pero chicos como tú, me refiero a tu condición de doncel. Pueden tener un niño con facilidad- el rubio ya no soportando más esas palabras. Ya su mente le mostraba aquella idea, y ahora ella. Simplemente se levantó y salió rápido de la enfermería. La chica le observaba, pero su mirada fría cambio a una más bien de comprensión.

Naruto ahora caminaba apresurado fuera de la enfermería, solo quería llegar a su salón de clases. Pero los mareos le hacían imposible la acción, si quería llegar, podía hacerlo pero lentamente. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, iba a dar un paso más, cuando dos manos en su cintura lo sujetaron. El rubio exaltado observó hacia atrás. Sasuke se encontraba detrás de él.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó como siempre con su expresión fría, no quería hacer ver que le importaba tanto el rubio. A pesar que ahora fuesen algo más que amigos. Naruto ante el contacto se estremeció y el moreno lo notó. Pasó una de sus manos al pecho del rubio y presionó juntando la espalda del rubio con el pecho moreno. Naruto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno; - ¿Y bien?...- el rubio despertó de aquel trance.

- No me sucede nada-

- Siempre te lo he dicho, eres un mentiroso- dijo ya más serio el moreno.

- No lo soy. Es la verdad-ttebayo. No me sucede nada. Quizás agarré algún resfriado y por eso estoy así...-

- Llevas casi un mes así, dobe- le dijo ahora volteándole, Naruto no quería observarle.

- Lo sé, Teme- respondió. Aún así el moreno observaba que el rubio temblaba levemente. Si es así estaba bastante enfermo.

- Prométeme que vas a ir al médico, usuratonkachi- dijo ahora volteándose y yéndose. Dejando aun ahí al rubio. Pero Naruto no lo escuchaba, no el seguía en sus pensamientos. Específicamente en las palabras que le había dicho la pelirosa..._ "Pero chicos como tú, me refiero a tu condición de doncel. Pueden tener un niño con facilidad"..._

- No puede ser-ttebayo... No puede...-

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto ahora caminaba rumbo a su hogar, meditaba sobre todo lo que le había sucedido en el día. Sencillamente no podía dejar de pensar en aquella posibilidad. Y para rematar, observó como al parecer y era lo más obvio un doncel caminaba por la otra calle, un doncel el cual se le notaba su embarazo. Caminaba lentamente, con una mano en su estomago, como sosteniéndolo. Naruto al ver eso se quedó quieto, solo observaba ese gran bulto. Su mirada no podía apartarse de ese prominente estomago. Una sensación de escalofríos le recorrió todo el cuerpo, mientras continuaba con su caminata hasta llegar a casa.

Ya era bastante tarde en la casa de los Uzumaki-Namikaze. La madre colocaba la mesa, mientras la pequeña rubita observaba feliz la comida que dejaba allí.

- ¡Sugoi! Se ve delicioso Oka-chan-

- ¡Hai dattebayo!- respondía contenta la pelirroja. Mientras sentía un ruido, miró sería a la pequeña, esta tenía una gota en su cabeza. - Paga la televisión, Naruko-chan- el pequeña fue rápidamente a apagarla, - ¡A cenar!- dijo más alto la pelirroja, mientras ahora posaba dos copas de vino, y servía aquellas dos copas.

Minato llegaba, a la sala. Luego de tomarse una ducha y miraba maravillado la mesa, eran cuatro tazones de sopa de miso. Y en bandejas un montón de variados sushis.

- Vaya, realmente se ve delicioso. Ku-chan- la pelirroja le miró mal, le gustaba que la llamase así, pero no enfrente de alguien más; - No mires así Kushina. Es una pequeña bromita- la pelirroja, solo dio un puchero mientras se sentaba enfrente de su marido, el rubio solo sonrió. Amaba cuando su mujer tenía aquellos arrebatos. Sintió un tirón en su pijama. Su pequeña hija a su lado le miraba curiosa y emocionada.

- ¿Ha pasado algo hoy?- la pelirroja ahora hablaba con orgullo.

- Lo que sucede es que, tu padre...-

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué ha pasado?! Díganme...- decía interrumpiéndola con su técnica ojitos del gato con botas de Shrek. El rubio mayor iba hablar, cuando se percato que alguien más faltaba en aquella mesa.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó curioso a su esposa.

- Iré a ver- dijo levantándose. La pelirroja llegó hasta la escalera y habló en tono fuerte, - ¡Naruto, a cenar!-

El chico rubio por su parte se encontraba en su habitación a oscuras, mientras navegaba en la Internet a través de su laptop.

Se encontraba viendo una página la cual decía "Test de posibilidad de embarazo en Donceles". Naruto se le notaba nervioso al cliquear cada opción, solo dos, si o no eran las respuestas ante las preguntas. Y lo que más le desconcertaba es que la mayoría las sufría.

"¿Su cuerpo esta lánguido y se cansa con facilidad?"... Sí.

"¿El sabor de la comida lo siente cambiado?... Sí.

"¿Se siente inestable y nervioso?"... Sí.

Ya ahora solo le tocaba dar clic, a la opción final del resultado. Tomó aire para luego soltarlo y cliquear.

"La posibilidad de que usted, un doncel, esté embarazado es alta. En este caso, debe consultar con su medico lo antes posible", Naruto soltó el Mouse mientras solo se decía.

- Naruto no baka, es solo test por Internet eso no puede pasar, ¿verdad-ttebayo?- ya la idea lo estaba preocupando más de lo que debía. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de su madre.

- ¡Naruto ven rápido!- decía Kushina desde abajo, mientras Minato se levantaba e iba hacia las escaleras.

- Espera, eso no funciona Ku-chan- la pelirroja lo miró con un puchero enfadado, el rió. -Y lo has intentado ahora voy yo- la pelirroja le dejó ir hasta arriba. Minato subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del rubio y tocar.

- Naruto, voy a entrar- Naruto por su parte cerró con rapidez la laptop, su padre entraba a la habitación; - Naruto ven a cenar con nosotros-

El rubio menor bajó su mirar; - Creo que me he enfermado-ttebayo- Minato lo miró extrañado. Se iba a acercar a tocar la frente del rubio por si casualidad tenía fiebre, pero Naruto se alejó. Cosa que encontró extraño su padre, solo suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Naruto?- El rubio no le observaba, se sentía nervioso, confuso. Además se reclamaba el porqué actuaba así. ¡El no se comportaba así con su familia!, su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, - Cuando todavía eras un bebe y estabas resfriada, llorabas mucho. Y yo te cargaba, mientras posaba siempre cosas refrescantes en tu cabeza aliviando la fiebre y que paran tus llantos- el rubio se tenso al escuchar esa palabra "bebe"... pero a la vez una de las primeras veces que realmente le interesaba los cuidados que sus padres habían tenido con él cuando a penas era un bebe. Aquello que siempre nos avergonzamos porque los padres lo cuenten, pero a la hora que los hijos son padres, es ahí cuando les importa el tema. La gente no aprende de las experiencias de otros, no... sino de las propias, pero aceptan consejos.

- Todos, tus tíos, amigos y nosotros. Todos estábamos contentos esperando tu llegada a la familia- el rubio levantó su rostro.

- ¿Estaban todos contentos?-

- Hai. ¿Y como no estarlo?, si eres nuestro hijo. Un hijo, es lo más importante para un padre; Naruto- Aquello hizo sentir extraño al rubio, un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a experimentar; - Por ello porque eres importante, por favor cena con nosotros. Yo he ascendido de puesto en el lugar que trabajo, a lo mejor no es gran cosa para ti. Pero comamos ya que tu madre preparó una deliciosa cena por esto- el rubio sentía que todo le daba vueltas. No era por despreciar a su padre, pero quería estar solo. Para pensar mejor.

- Lo siento. Pero no cenaré hoy. No me siento bien, quiero estar solo-ttebayo - anunció con un mirar triste.

- Pero Naruto- el rubio fue a la puerta y la abrió, colocándose a un lado de ella.

- Por favor, ya dije que no- dijo tajantemente. Minato suspiró cansado, mirando con comprensión al rubio.

- Está bien, no te molesto más - y se marchó de la habitación, el rubio menor cerró la puerta, mientras posaba su cabeza en ella. No era su intención todo aquello, su estado anímico además no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Minato observó a su mujer al llegar a un lado de ella y negó con la cabeza. La pelirroja comprendió, pero esta vez fue ella quien subió. Y habló desde la puerta, sin entrar a la habitación del menor. Naruto se encontraba aun en la puerta.

- Ven a cenar, Naruto. A tu padre le gustaría mucho que lo felicitaras- esperó un momento pero no pasó nada, volvió a hablar, pero más calmada, con aquel tono de las madres cuando intuyen algo extraño en sus hijos, - Naruto, escucha... si hay algo que te preocupa, puedes hablar conmigo. Puedo tomarte a bromas a veces, pero soy bastante confiable- y sin decir más se marchó, el rubio debía pensar. Naruto tuvo el impulso de recomponerse abrir la puerta y hablar con su madre, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía una mirada de desconcierto. Una de sus manos la llevó inconscientemente a su estomago. Mientras se observaba... todo era muy confuso.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Un nuevo día y Naruto esperaba como siempre en el puente, esperando a Sasuke, para llegar a la institución. Este finalmente llegaba, poseía como siempre aquella mirada fría, pero al ver a Naruto la suavizó un poco. Claro que era mínimo.

- Ohayo, Teme-

- Ohayo, Dobe-

A pesar de todo, la relación entre ambos no había avanzado mucho. Que se diga, pero se miraban distinto, no como los amigos, sino como algo más... El rubio seguía aún con su mar de confusión, cosa que él moreno notaba cuando Naruto se colocaba extraño. Pero en si Naruto era ya extraño, por ello no se preocupaba más allá... además su estampa no lo permitía.

- Ne, Teme. ¿Te gustan los niños-ttebayo?- el moreno le miró extrañado, el rubio continuó, - ¿Te gustan los bebes?- dijo ya más despreocupado. Como si el tema le diera igual, cosa que por su mente no sucedía.

- No... son demasiado ruidosos- el rubio agachó su mirar, era de suponerse. Por el carácter del moreno, - ¿Por qué?-

- Por nada. Solo por curiosidad-ttebayo-

- Ne, ¿y a que edad te gustaría tener hijos? ¿Más bien tener una familia, casarte y esas cosas cursis-ttebayo?- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

- Yo no quiero nada de eso- el rubio dejó aquella sonrisa, esas palabras habían removido algo dentro de él.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Tengo mis razones, usuratonkachi- como era de esperar, y eso pensaba el rubio. Sasuke no confiaba en nadie.

No se hablaron más en todo el camino hasta llegar a la institución. Cuando iban llegando ya Naruto no aguantaba más necesitaba saberlo... paró. Sasuke le observó extrañado.

- Naruto...-

- Hoy no entraré a clases, he recordado que debo hacer algo Teme...- habló como siempre, pero Sasuke intuía algo extraño. ¿Para que negarlo?, le molestaba bastante la actitud que estaba teniendo últimamente el rubio. Pero él no era nada para inmiscuirse en su vida, así que asintió mientras él entraba a la escuela y Naruto se dirigía más lejos, específicamente a una farmacia. Se encontraba ahora enfrente de ella. Mientras con decisión entraba, comenzó a pasar por las diversas secciones hasta que se encontró de frente con lo que buscaba, dos secciones habían allí.

**"Test de Embarazo para Damas"**

**"Test de Embarazo para Donceles"**

Tomó el que le correspondía, sus manos temblaban, alcanzó a leer "Aplique una gota de orina en el orificio a y una gota de semen en el orificio b, le aseguramos un resultado fiable" el dinero era de 1880 yenes. Tomó su billetera y observó que solo tenía un Yen. No le alcanzaba... ¿que hacía?... podía ir a su hogar y después volver a comprarlo, además nadie lo regañaría en casa. No había nadie en las mañanas. Un llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, observó hacia atrás y vio como un chico mimaba a un pequeño bebe.

- Tranquilo hijo mió. Sé que quieres la papilla de verduras y te la compraré, ¿ne? No llores- el bebe al parecer entendiendo las palabras de su padre se calmó. Naruto no podía observar al padre enfrente, porque este se encontraba de espaldas al rubio, Naruto solo podía observar al bebe el cual de pronto le observó. Naruto sintió pánico ante aquella mirada, un bebe... estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer. De pronto un vendedor le habló, estaba detrás de él.

- ¿Disculpa, te puedo ayudar en algo?- Naruto rápidamente metió el test bajo sus ropas, mientras volteaba levemente su rostro.

- No, lo siento- y así comenzó a caminar más rápido saliendo de la tienda y ahora corriendo hasta su hogar.

Luego de un tiempo finalmente llego, mientras se encerraba en el baño, se sentía mareado, no debió correr así. Sudaba a mares, pero solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza _**"yo... robe"**_ volvía a mortificarse, pero ya lo había hecho no podía hacer más. Miró el test, inspiró para luego espirar, una mirada decidida.

Las horas habían pasado, y cierta chica pelirrubia con dos coletas, entraba corriendo a la casa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Necesito ir al baño!- gritaba mientras entraba rápidamente a la casa. Mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Entró y corrió hasta el baño, encontrándose que la puerta estaba cerrada. Inmediatamente se le ocurrió quien era.

- ¿Nii-chan? ¡Nii-chan, date prisa necesito entrar!- gritaba prácticamente la pequeña rubio, pero el chico que se encontraba dentro no hacia otra cosa que observar perplejo aquel test. Las instrucciones estaban aun lado, una cruz marcaba el si y una raya horizontal el no...

Naruto no podía creer lo que observaba, negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces, su cuerpo temblaba completamente. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que haya salido aquella cruz en el test.

Simplemente no podía creer que él, más específicamente dentro de él... crecía un nuevo ser.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Kushina se encontraba atendiendo a los clientes del salón de café. Y su hijo mayor la observaba desde fuera... su madre siempre tan esforzada por ellos, en ese momento comprendía como los padres lo daban todo por sus hijos. Sacrificando a si mismo su libertad para entregarles al cien por siento a los hijos todo lo que ellos pueden dar. Siempre los hijos aprenden muy tarde las lecciones que les dan sus padres... y esas cosas eran las que Naruto pensaba ahora... de las que se daba finalmente cuenta. Luego de observar un momento a su madre... decidió que necesitaba caminar ir a algún lugar...

Y así caminó y caminó hasta toparse frente a una tienda de libros, la tienda de libros de sus tíos. Entró... su estado anímico sin duda era decaído, ¿donde estaba aquel rubio vivas y feliz?... al menos por ahora aquél no podría volver.

- ¡Naruto! Hace tiempo no te teníamos por aquí, ¿cómo estás? Deberías venir de vez en cuando a ver a Kyuubi mas seguido, gaki- dijo Jiraiya. Mientras leía un libro, pero su esposa, la cual se encontraba a un lado de él con un vasito de sake, miró mal a su marido.

- Deja a Naruto tranquilo-

- Es que no me gustan los gatos-

- Eso dices siempre, pero mírala... esta cada día más linda- dijo mientras encima de unas frazadas se encontraba kyuubi ya mucho más grande. Naruto se acercó hasta ella, a paso lento, tenía el pelo más largo y hermoso además de sus grandes orbes ámbar, como crecían los seres vivos...

No podía aguantar ya más las lágrimas, paso que daba comenzaban a humedecerles los ojos, hasta que se agachó observando a la gata, la cual lo veía extrañado pero ronroneando al sentir la mano del rubio es su cabecita. Y se pasó la patita por la cabeza luego que el rubio dejara de acariciarla al sentir humedad, eran simplemente las lágrimas... las lágrimas de un joven desesperado con aquel suceso...

- Como has crecido-ttebayo...- y ya sus sollozos y espasmos se notaban, lloraba como hace mucho no lo había hecho... como nunca lo había hecho. Sus tíos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para, mirarse extrañados. Naruto no era de así... algo le pasaba. Pero el rubio solo lloraba cada vez con más intensidad...

_**"Estoy asustado... Siento que mi cuerpo dejará de ser mío para siempre-ttebayo"**_ acariciaba la cabeza de la gatita, mientras aun lloraba, _**"No puedo decir nada a nadie. Me siento... completamente solo en esto" **_la gatita como siempre y era costumbre lamía ahora la mano del rubio, como intentando consolarle,_** "Ayúdame Oka-san... Ayúdame Oto-san... Ayúdame Sasuke..."**_

Mientras dentro de cierta institución un chico moreno no podía concentrarse en las clases que el profesor impartía, solo posaba su mirar hacia fuera, su salón daba hacia la entrada de la institución. Solo sentía algo extraño; como si alguien lo llamara. Solo pudo salir una palabra de sus labios.

- Naruto...-

**...Continuará...**

N/A: He aquí con el primer capitulo. Que espero les haya gustado, como he dicho esta historia es en parte basada en un drama; basada en hechos reales, más mi dulce e inquietante imaginación. Pronto la continuación. Dejo la sinopsis en forma de diálogos:

**"Me Decepcionaste"**

- Quiero preguntarte algo Naruto-

- Voy a tener un bebe-

- ¿¿Cómo alguien se pueden enamorarse seriamente a los 14 o 15 años??-

- ¡Yo si lo quiero!-

- ¡Eres un estudiante de secundaria!, ¿¡cómo pudiste?!-

- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?-

- Yo...-

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo...


	2. Episodio Dos: Me Decepcionaste

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor **Masashi Kishimoto**; acoto que mis letras van dirigidas solamente a las personas que les guste lo que escribo y también solo las escribo con el fin de entretener al lector que pasee por estas hojas, no pretendo ganar nada con esto, solo sus lecturas y sus bellos comentarios, en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

**Aclaración 2: **Trama basada en el drama Japonés 14 Sai no Hana, más hechos reales, más mi torcida imaginación.

_ **"Blablabla":**_ Pensamientos de los personajes.

**(*)Kareshi:** Novio. (Más formal que Koibito, ya que Koibito es amante... una relación efímera, pasajera. En cambio kareshi es novio formal, duradero. Comprometido)

Episodio Dos

**"****Me Decepcionaste****"**

Un chico subía dentro de un ascensor, se le notaba tenso, ¿y como no?... era la primera vez que se dirigía a aquel lugar, y jamás pensó que a él le podría pasar esto tan luego. Pero ya se encontraba allí. El elevador subía lentamente y así el chico no podía calmarse. Estaba bastante nervioso. Miraba como la parte de los números se alumbraba cada vez que el ascensor subía. Hasta que finalmente paró en el piso que necesitaba, tomó aire para luego expulsarlo, las puertas se abrieron y el chico rubio salía de él, directo a la puerta de la sección de paternidad en donceles, armándose de valor, tomó el pomo y abrió.

Justo en aquel momento alguien hacia lo mismo que el rubio, pero en un lugar más alejado, específicamente en la casa de la familia del rubio.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- decía la joven madre pelirroja, entrando al salón.

- Bienvenida Oka-chan - respondía la chica de coletas la cual se encontraba en frente de la televisión, al parecer jugaba algún juego de la consola wii, porque tenía aquel mando en su mano mientras se movía para hacer las diversas cosas que el juego le requería.

- ¿Otra vez jugando? Te vas a hacer daño la vista Naruko. Has los deberes- le dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas que había comprado con diversas cosas en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Hacer los deberes no daña la vista?- la chica pelirroja le cayó una gota por la cabeza, sin duda s hija si que sabía responder.

- Si sigues siendo tan respondona, te saldrán caries- dijo con un puchero. Mientras la pequeña rubia se reía tras lo que dijo su madre. Pero pronto la madre no prestó atención al ver el uniforme del rubio tirado en una de las sillas del comedor.

- ¡Naruto! ¡¡El uniforme!!-

- Se ha ido- dijo la pequeña rubia mientras movía el mando de un lado a otro frenéticamente, y se le notaba enfadada, al parecer no estaba jugando del todo bien. La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Sabía que algo pasaba pero...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el teléfono sonó, se dirigió apresurada a responder.

- ¿Mochi-mochi?-

- Kushina, konnichiwa. Soy yo, Tsunade-

- Konnichiwa Tsunade-san, ¿qué sucede?-

- Iré directo al grano Kushina. ¿Va todo bien con Naruto?- la pelirroja dio una risa enfadada.

- Ni bien ni mal. ¿Por qué?-

- Bien, es que bueno... Naruto estaba llorando- Kushina dejo de hacer lo que hacía para ahora hablar mas concentrada.

- ¿Naruto?... ¿llorando?- eso era extraño, ya Kushina lo sabía el rubio no era así.

- Me sorprendió bastante, no lo puedo negar. De pronto comenzó a llorar, mientras observaba a Kyuubi- Kushina estaba bastante impactada, conocía a su hijo, sabía que si Naruto lloraba era porque... levanto su rostro observando el cielo mientras pensaba... _**"Algo bastante malo debe estar pasando..."**_

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- ¿Examen medico inicial?- Naruto miraba extrañado a la persona que se encontraba frente a el preguntándole aquellas cosas.

- ¿Examen dattebayo?- preguntó con una mirada extrañada, se observaba la confusión en el chico.

- Ah... ¿es tu primera vez?-

- Mhhm... Hai- la chica que atendía asintió, preguntando otra cosa.

- Me da la cartilla del seguro, ¿por favor?- el rubio volvió a mirarla curioso, para luego caer en la realidad.

- ¿Cartilla?... No tengo-ttebayo- la chica lo miró extrañada. Pero le aclaró algo.

- Debes tener aquella cartilla, sino tendrás que pagarlo- el rubio asintió. Mientras bajaba su mirar, sus flequillos tapaban su rostro.

- Comprendo, perdón por quitarle tiempo-

- Descuida- dijo ahora la chica con una sonrisa, pero el rubio no se la devolvió ni nada, solo se fue de allí cabizbajo, la muchacha sabía el porque iba, no era el primer chico que le pedía aquellas cosas y este no las tenía. Sentía tristeza, tristeza al ver la espalda de aquel chico rubio, él ahora traía el mundo en su espalda, soportándolo, soportando todo lo que tendría ahora que sucederle.

- Suerte chico- dijo con el tono más elevado, el rubio se volvió. La chica le sonreía, una sonrisa que entregaba ánimos. El rubio correspondió la sonrisa, agradeciéndole. Quizás el ahora no se daría cuenta, pero en si aquel gesto fue el primero que recibió de apoyo a lo que le sucedía.

Naruto salió apurado de la clínica, para cuando salió pudo escuchar unas risas, era un grupo de chicos, vestidos con el uniforme, el rubio sabía que aquellos eran donceles, por la segunda insignia que llevaban en el uniforme. Así se seleccionaban a los varones de los donceles, los donceles tenían una segunda insignia, mientras los varones solo llevaban una.

El grupo de chicos reía, mientras hablaba quizás que cosas, Naruto solo los podía observar, pensaba que en verdad la vida era mas fácil cuando uno solo tiene la obligación del colegio en la cabeza, se quejaba. Eso era verdad, pero debían pasar situaciones distintas, como la que vivía para ahí apreciar que en realidad la vida escolar es sin duda la más relajada en la vida, aquellos chicos no tenían preocupaciones. Pero el rubio no podía vivir pensando en ello. A el le toco distinto, nada más.

Llevó su mano a su abdomen, no podía aun creer que un pequeño ser se formaba allí.

Por otro lado cierto chico moreno se encontraba realizando unos complejos ejercicios de física, pero a pesar de que realizaba aquellos ejercicios, su mente divagaba. Divagaba exactamente en una oración dicha por cierto rubio de ojos azules...

_**"Teme... me pregunto si es algo que no deberíamos hacer"**_

No comprendía el porqué su mente le daba una y otra vez aquella imagen del rubio diciéndole aquellas palabras, soltó el lápiz para llevarse una mano a sus cabellos delanteros y hacerlos hacia atrás, cuando de pronto sintió su móvil sonar. Leyó el nombre de quien le llamaba. "Naruto"

- Konnichiwa, Dobe-

- Konnichiwa, Teme-

Hubo un momento de silencio luego de ello, Naruto abría la boca pero la cerraba siempre al instante.

- ¿Quieres algo, dobe?-

- Mas o menos-ttebayo- dijo con un tono cansado. Sasuke se alertó.

- ¿Qué es?-

- "¿Qué?" en realidad no es nada importante, pero...- el moreno apoyó una de sus manos en el mesón, tomando de nuevo el lápiz.

- Perdona, pero mi profesor particular de física esta a punto de llegar- el rubio por su parte suspiró cansado, su mirada se ensombreció. Pero al cabo de unos segundos se recompuso, mostrándose como siempre todos lo veían, un chico hiperactivo y feliz.

- Entiendo, los exámenes que se vienen son bastante difíciles. Yo aun no parto las clases particulares, aunque no le tengo mucha fe a esa asignatura, es la que mas he dejado delado-ttebayo-

- Solo viene a reforzar lo estudiado ya por mi parte-

- Ya veo. Entonces hasta la próxima, Teme- dijo con un tono animoso, lejos de lo que sentía. Y el moreno sabía, a pesar de distancia, conocía la voz del rubio y sus estados.

- No me hables con ese tono falso, dobe. Además...- el moreno le costaba decirlo, - perdona por no poder en este momento...-

- No digas idioteces Baka... ¿dónde esta el teme orgulloso que conozco-ttebayo?... además, para que negarlo, eres el mejor de la institución. Debes seguir así dattebayo, en eso no te puedo superar- el moreno se sorprendió ante esas palabras, Naruto jamás aceptaba ser menos que él. Sabía que algo le pasaba al rubio, deseaba saber, pero su orgullo no permitía el preguntárselo, - En fin Teme, nos vemos en la institución, ¡Matta ne-ttebayo!- y así colgó, pero el moreno se quedó allí aun con el teléfono en su oreja, quería... realmente quería saber que pasaba.

Naruto por su parte tomó aire, animándose a si mismo, mirando enfrente, con una mirada decidida, lejos de lo que sentía. Nadie podía darle ánimos, y por ello el mismo debía dárselos. Y con ese pensamiento se fue a su hogar.

- Naruto, regresaste. ¿Dónde estabas?- decía Kushina mientras servía los platos con la cena.

- Hai. Estaba... en una tienda de música, hai. Estaba buscando la discografía de un grupo- la pelirroja asentía, estaba más dedicada a no quemarse con la comida que a los titubeos que daba Naruto al responder.

- ¿Y la encontraste?-

- Ie, la busque... pero no- dijo mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba un jugo de allí. Para luego dirigirse a su habitación, observó que su padre y su hermana se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Naruto no vas a comer?-

- Ie. Comí a deshoras, no tengo hambre- y así comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras Kushina lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Ya todo estaba siendo muy raro, ya estaba preocupada. Sin más que pensar, tomó los platos y los llevó donde se encontraba el par, se sentó y miró su propio plato.

- ¡A comer!- grito entusiasmado el par, para tomar los palillos y asaltar la comida, cuando la pelirroja aun miraba su plato y hablaba en voz alta.

- ¡¡Sugoi, que delicia!!- ambos, esposo e hija la observaron extrañados. La chica pelirroja los miró indiferente, mientras tomaba los palillos y respondía a aquellas miradas.

- Como nadie lo dice, lo digo yo misma-ttebayo- ambos se tensaron. Mientras se observaban, Minato le dio un codazo pequeño a su hija menor, mientras ambos coreaban.

- ¡¡¡Sugoi, que delicia!!!-

- ¡Demasiado tarde par de bakas!- dijo con la vena palpitante la pelirroja hacia el par mientras estos reían.

_**"Esa fue la última noche tranquila en nuestra familia. Naruto, desde que naciste y supe tu condición de doncel, he estado preparada. Llegaría el día en que crecerías y te enamorarías... Y el día en que dejaras esta casa..."**_

Al día siguiente Kushina despedía a sus hijos, mientras se marchaban a la escuela, Naruto cada vez estaba más distante, su madre lo notaba...

_**"¿Pero quién hubiera pensado... qué ese día llegaría tan pronto?"**_

Kushina ahora ordenaba las cosas en la pieza del rubio, las ropas tiradas las colocaba en una cesta para luego dejarlas lavando y secando. De pronto vio unos papeles en la cama del rubio, sus notas. Las tomó estaban bastante bien, abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda del rubio, cuando algo le llamo en demasía la atención. Lo observó detenidamente varios minutos, hasta que una de sus manos temblorosas tomó aquello y lo sacó de aquel cajón, acercándolo a su vista, como comprobando que eso fuera verdad. Era una caja que decía...

**"Test de Embarazo en Donceles"**

No podía ser... no podía ser... pero las actitudes del rubio, hacían que sin duda la muestra que veía en sus manos le rectificara sus pensamientos.

- No... Naruto...-

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- Al aire en 5 segundos y comienzo... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...- decía Gaara, pero el rubio al parecer tenía su cabeza en otra parte, Sai dio el volumen a la música inicial de transmisión, pero Sai y Gaara se extrañaron al ver que Naruto no decía nada. Y tocó el ventanal fuertemente, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos y hablando al fin.

- ¡¡Bue... Buenos días Unión Konoha!!... Este es el programa de la mañana de los miércoles- Gaara se sentó soltando un suspiro, al igual que Sai. Mientras el rubio continuaba hablando, - ¿Pronostico del tiempo para hoy?... Nublado pero con ocasionales claros. Pero puede que en la noche llueva-ttebayo. Sinceramente el tiempo en otoño es ambiguo. No tiene nada que ver, pero... estoy dudando si debo preferir algo o no... En momentos como este me gustaría preguntarle a alguien ¿que debo hacer-ttebayo?. Pero al final uno debe decidir por si mismo, las decisiones las toma uno... Y así es como debe ser. Ahora volveremos, pero antes una canción...- y finalmente Sai colocó la canción, Gaara miraba al rubio. Sabía que aquel comportamiento de hace un tiempo no era muy normal en él.

Mientras en todos los sectores se podía escuchar la música salir de aquellos parlantes. Cierta chica pelirosa miró con demasiado odio a uno de los parlantes... aquella canción...

- ¿Qué te sucedió Naruto?- preguntó curioso Sai. El rubio miró hacia otro lado dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Vaya... no se-ttebayo. Hehe... no estaba atento, nada mas- dijo ahora dando una sonrisa al par. Mientras Sai se la devolvía pero Gaara no.

- ¿Estás ocultando algo?- Gaara fue directo al grano. El rubio se tensó por unos segundos sus manos se contrajeron a la ves que las volvía a soltar.

- jajaja... ¿¡cómo crees dattebayo?!- decía riendo el rubio, el par de pronto sintió que alguien abría la puerta. Era nada mas ni nada menos que aquella chica pelirosada. Hablando calmadamente.

- Perdona... pero puedes cortar esa canción, ¿onegai?- dijo primero calmada. Mirando al trío.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó desafiante el rubio. La chica se enfado entrando a la sala.

- ¡No preguntes, te he dicho que la cortes inmediatamente!- entró empujando a Sai del camino directo a la parte en donde el cd estaba colocado...

Mientras en el patio de la institución Cierto profesor, de cabellos grises en punta mientras una bufanda tapaba gran parte de su rostro, hablaba con el profesor moreno con aquella cicatriz en su nariz. Ambos caminaban el uno junto al otro

- He oído que te ha llamado el director, Iruka-

- Me ha dicho: "¿Por qué no intentas entrar en los corazones de los alumnos?"- decía dando un suspiro, y a la ves tenía el ceño fruncido. El profesor de ciencias, Hatake Kakashi le observaba de reojo.

- El director esta preocupado...- la mirada de Iruka se ensombreció. Kakashi lo tomó del brazo acercándolo así, posando una mano en su rostro, pero aun con una mirada que solo le gustaría ver los pensamientos que atravesaban la mente de la persona que se encontraba frente a él. - Yo también estoy preocupado... pensando si podrás superarlo- el moreno bajó la mirada cuando justo en aquel momento algo los sacó de sus pensamientos, la música ya no se oía sino un montón de susurros y como una especie de ¿forcejeo?... ambos se miraron extrañados, con una idea clara. Ir a ver que sucedía.

- ¡Suelta eso Haruno!- le gritaba Gaara a la chica, para que esta le pasara el cd y decidiera salir, la chica la cual tenía el cd se acercó a la ventana. Naruto enfadado subió la voz.

- ¡Es absurdo pedirnos eso sin que des una buena razón!- la chica le observó también, aquella mirada de dolor y odio se reflejaba en los ojos esmeralda de la chica.

- ¿¡Si te doy una razón, te darás por satisfecho?!- el rubio esta vez le miró confuso, la chica apresó su mano en un puño. - Entonces te la daré... El chico que con el que tuve una relación la escuchaba todo el tiempo... No se que rumores sabrás, ¡¡¡Pero no quiero recordarle más!!!-

- ¡¡Eso no es asunto de nosotros!!- habló firmemente Sai.

- Es verdad... la gente como tú que pregunta con cara de adulta, pero que solo piensa en su bienestar...- la pelirosa dio una risa cargada de desprecio hacia el rubio, - nunca podrá amar seriamente a nadie- aquellas palabras clavaron hondo en el corazón del rubio. La chica iba a lanzar el cd por la ventana, cuando el rubio rápidamente le tomó del brazo.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

- ¡¡No te metas!!- y así le lanzo una cachetada al rubio. Pero este estaba tan enfadado que se la devolvió. La chica ladeó la cabeza por el impacto. Sai y Gaara miraban atónitos, nunca el rubio había actuado así. Naruto por su parte no se arrepentía, de hecho la miraba igual de cómo ella ahora le miraba.

- Eso dolió, imbecil...- habló con tono bajo y ronco la pelirosa dándole ahora un combo en pleno rostro del rubio, este se levantó. Se sabe que un hombre no debe pegarle a la mujer... pero en este caso, aquella chica había empezado. Levantó su puño solo quería lanzarse contra ella. Cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió mostrando a ambos profesores, Iruka y Kakashi impactados con la escena, pero la pelirosa empujó al rubio, haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza con una pared de vidrios, sucediendo lo inevitable que este se trisara, por el golpe de la cabeza del rubio contra este. El golpe fue bastante fuerte, solo podía observar como los maestros se acercaban a el, veía todo borroso.... Sentía su cabeza arder... hasta que ya solo sus ojos se cerraban mientras su cuerpo caía y una completa oscuridad lo envolvía.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- Ahh... sumimasen- se disculpaba la pelirroja madre, su rostro se notaba nervioso. Se le calló un montón de cucharas y tenedores, de una de las partes en donde se guardaban. Una de las chicas que le ayudaba se acercó a ella.

- ¿Ne... estás bien?- Se acercaba mientras le ayudaba a tomar las cosas que se le habían caído. - No tienes buena cara Kushina-san- terminó mirándola preocupada. La otra chica que atendía las mesas también se acercó.

- Gomen ne. Estoy algo distraída- dijo también recogiendo los utensilios. La otra chica se acercó.

- ¿Algo va mal? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- le preguntaba preocupada. La pelirroja dio un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera, detrás de una de sus orejas.

- Solo es un pequeño problema con mi hijo- se levantó mientras se disponía a lavar lo que había botado. Ambas chicas se miraron pensando quizás que podía ser aquello.

Luego de que la pelirroja terminara una persona en una de las mesas levantó la mano, pidiendo otra taza de café. La chica se acercó con la cafetera. Hacia donde esta persona se encontraba.

- Onegai...- le decía un hombre con su rostro más o menos tapado, solo un ojo se podía apreciar. Su nombre salía detrás de su laptop Uchiha Madara.

- Enseguida- respondió la pelirroja llenando la taza.

- El servicio hoy a sido bastante bueno-

- He... me alegra- respondió con una sonrisa sincera. El moreno la observó. Mientras sacaba un cigarro de una de sus cajetillas de cigarros. Mientras tomaba el encendedor.

- ¿Y qué sucedido luego con su hijo?- Kushina lo miró extrañada, cuando recordó que hace unos días le había dicho al hombre que realmente a veces ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba su hijo Naruto.

- Aun sigo sin saber lo que piensa...- el moreno comenzó a prender su cigarro.

- ¿No será que no es que no lo sepa, sino que no desea saberlo?- pelirroja sacó su sonrisa de los labios. Mirando al moreno. - Hoy en día, los niños son más adultos de lo que sus padres piensan. Mienten y saben como ser astutos y malos. Pero la mayoría de las veces los padres no quieren aceptarlo. Quizás piensan que sus hijos siempre serán unos niños inocentes- decía mientras botaba el humo del cigarro.

- No es eso...- habló firme. Pero el moreno la refutó.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no le pregunta sin miedos? Debe hacerlo, preguntarle: "¿En qué piensas?" Quizás le diga algo que la haga sentir desfallecer. Pero es mejor saberlo que no afrontarlo- la pelirroja recordó cuando esa mañana había encontrado aquel test en las pertenecías de su rubio hijo.

- Ya veré que hacer- dijo mientras se marchaba con una mirada triste. El moreno solo dio su cabeza girar, observando a la mujer pelirroja marchar. Esta de pronto sintió como su móvil sonaba, lo observó.

- ¿Institución Unión Konoha?- contestó inmediatamente, se le notaba nerviosa.

- ¿Mochi-mochi?... ah... Iruka-sensei- su rostro mostró desconcierto con las palabras escuchadas...- ¿Nani?... ¿Naruto?- ...

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- ¡Sumimasen! Soy la señora Uzumaki- dijo en el mesón de la recepción la pelirroja, la otra chica le dijo donde se encontraba los que buscaba. Se dirigió a la enfermería. Abrió la puerta y se enfrentó a los dos profesores, Iruka y Kakashi, a su hijo Naruto el cual se encontraba en la camilla con una venda en su cabeza. Y con una chica pelirosada, la cual tenía una banda en su rostro.

- Gracias por venir- dijo Kakashi con su tono de voz seguro, pero calmado. La pelirroja observó al rubio, pero este no quiso mirarla.

- Naruto...-

- No han querido contarnos lo que sucedió- la pelirroja se colocó frente al profesor, haciendo una reverencia.

- Sumimasen- la pelirroja se dirigió hacia el rubio, tomándole del brazo.- Naruto, ¿por qué te peleaste? Tu no eres así, te estas comportando de una manera extraña- el profesor a cargo decidió preguntar; ir directamente al grano.

- ¿Pasa algo malo en casa?-

- Ie. Nada que merezca hablar de ello ahora...- se viró nuevamente hacia su hijo, - pide disculpas...- el rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, nosotros sabemos porqué peleamos...- dijo la pelirosa mirando al rubio, este le devolvió la mirada. Ambos con el ceño fruncido. Iruka nuevamente intervino.

- Kushina-san, es mejor que se lleve a Naruto a casa, sabe el porque se lo digo...- dijo viendo de reojo a la chica pelirosa, la pelirroja comprendió inmediatamente. Iruka se acercó al rubio; - Naruto, cambia esa actitud y vuelve bien a la institución. Sabes también el porque te lo digo- el rubio no quería escuchar ya mas. Solo asintió para que le dejasen en paz. Y se acomodó levantándose y saliendo de la enfermería sin siquiera decir una palabra más. La madre se disculpó y se marchó detrás de su hijo.

- Iruka-sensei. En verdad usted a cambiado- dijo mientras le observaba con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Sakura?- dijo esta vez con el tono más bajo Kakashi. Mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Pero esta ni se dignó en mirarle, solo observaba a Iruka.

- Antes era una persona diferente, hace tres años... - el moreno, con una sonrisa se volteó. Se veía de lejos que su sonrisa no era sincera. Kakashi sabía que Sakura había tocado en la llaga.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? Siempre he sido así... desde el principio- le dijo esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Haciendo enfadar a la pelirosa, retirándose esta del lugar.

- Es verdad lo que dijo Sa...-

- Ella no sabe lo que yo sentí aquella vez, por tanto no puede opinar...- interrumpió el dialogo del peligris, y sin más se fue de la sala. Dejando a Kakashi observando aquella puerta con ojos algo preocupados.

- ¡¡Naruto!! ¡¡Matte!!- gritaba la madre a su hijo el cual le llevaba un poco de delantera en el trayecto. Hasta que le dio alcance.

- Siempre te lo he dicho, debes hacerte responsable de tus actos-

- No fue tanto-ttebayo. Lo que sucedió es que intente que Sakura no hiciera una tontería, nada más. Pero no quise decir nada para evitar dilemas, no soy así-ttebayo-

- Souka...- dijo la madre. El rubio iba a continuar, cuando noto la mirada de su madre más seria que otras veces. Se quedó allí esperando.

- Como tu madre; quiero preguntarte algo Naruto- el rubio de pronto se puso tenso.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- ¿Por qué tienes esto?- el rubio ante la pregunta de su madre se sobresaltó. La madre tenía en sus manos el test de prueba. Pero la mujer tenía no un tono enfadado, sino más bien sorprendido e incrédulo a lo quizás podría escuchar de la boca de su hijo. Por su lado Naruto agachaba la cabeza, los flequillos tapaban su expresión.

- Dime, ¿lo compraste tú?- volvió a insistir la madre. El rubio abrió la boca, para luego cerrarla, estaba sumamente nervioso. Las manos le temblaban, al igual que gran parte del cuerpo.

- No- la madre suspiró ante la respuesta del rubio.

- ¿Entonces quién? ¿Un amigo tuyo?...-

- No fue comprado-ttebayo...- interrumpió. Naruto tenía la voz ronca, mezclada con un leve temblor en ella. -... Fue robado- la madre ante esto abrió sus grandes ojos, mezcla de azul con verde. - Fue robado... de una farmacia. Pero no por nadie, sino por mí-ttebayo...- confesó el rubio, el cual se le comenzaban a humedecer los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?- Kushina intentaba encontrar cualquier excusa. No creer la realidad que sucedía.

- ¿No es obvio-ttebayo?- dio una sonrisa triste. Melancólica, de mucho dolor. - Quería saber si estaba esperando o no- la madre cerró los ojos ante aquellas palabras, e inspiró para luego suspirar. Las manos las cuales tenían el test temblaban.

- Oka-san... ¿no vas a preguntármelo-ttebayo?- los ojos de la madre se humedecieron, miraban al rubio con incredulidad y tristeza.

- De ninguna manera...- la mujer posó una de sus manos en su rostro, intentando controlar la respiración. El rubio se esperaba de todo con lo que pasaría, e inconcientemente se alejó de donde estaba dando unos pasos hacia atrás, encogiéndose en si mismo, como dándose protección.

- Espera un momento... Naruto, tu sabes como...- el rubio sabía a donde iba la pregunta y asintió sin que la madre terminara de hablar. Esta se acercó, el rubio se estremeció al sentir una mano de ella en su hombro. - Naruto, ¿puede ser que alguien... te forzara?- habló la madre, ya de sus ojos comenzaban a emanar unas tantas lágrimas. El rubio la observó, la madre comenzó a zamarrearlo de a poco, - No me lo ocultes-

- ¡Ie dattebayo!- dijo zafándose del agarre, - No fue así... no... no fue así-ttebayo- dijo el rubio, ya dando unas pequeñas lagrimas. - Yo...- se tapó con sus manos el rostro. - Yo amo a alguien... yo se mi condición de doncel, pero... yo lo quiero dattebayo- dijo dándose cuenta ya de la realidad, a el no le gustaba Sasuke, no. El amaba al moreno, desde ya mucho tiempo. - Por eso, por esa razón... voy a tener un bebé-ttebayo- dijo ya quitándose las manos de su rostro, enfrentando a su madre. Esta lo miraba, a pesar de todo se sorprendió de la actitud de su hijo. El rubio se había limpiado las lágrimas y miraba seriamente a su madre. Una mirada intranquila pero dura. Naruto estaba decidido...

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Nuevo día, y cierto moreno se vestía de mal humor. Tras escuchar el bullicio de la sala principal de la enorme casa. Al parecer su padre estaba dando unas entrevistas. Era de esperarse. Se dijo a si mismo, su padre era un hombre muy ocupado con su cargo.

Luego de arreglarse bajó las escaleras.

- Buen día Sasuke-sama- dijo una mujer morena, muy hermosa. Sasuke le tenía gran aprecio, a pesar de aquella mirada ausente que poseía, era la que mejor lo trataba en aquella casa. Siempre se preguntaba al mirarla, el porque todo el mundo decía que ambos se parecían tanto, era verdad. Pero ellos no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo... ¿no?

- Buen día, Mikoto-san- dijo el chico.

- Fugaku-sama está atendiendo a unos reporteros. Tendrás que esperarle para despedirte. Pero si quieres desayunar, sabes que debes pasar por la sala-

- Hai, lo se- dijo el moreno, dirigiéndose a la sala.

- Voy al carro. Sabes que a Fugaku-sama no le gusta que me vean cuando hacen sus reportajes-

- Lo he sabido desde siempre... y no comprendo el porqué. Después de todo eres su asistente, la que le ayuda en muchas cosas con respecto a la empresa-

- Hai, lo se. Pero así es. Voy...- dijo la mujer dando una reverencia y marchándose. El moreno dejó de observarla, siempre Mikoto obedecía a Fugaku, sin importar que. Y no comprendía el porque.

El moreno se armó de pocas ganas y fue hacia donde debía pasar. Fue allí cuando los reporteros le observaron, Fugaku hablaba con ellos.

- Y este es mi hijo... Sasuke- dijo mirándole, más bien como ordenándole a que fuese educado.

- Konnichiwa...- dijo fríamente el moreno a los reporteros.

- El desayuno esta donde siempre, Sasuke- dijo Fugaku.

- Hai- dijo Sasuke yendo a la cocina.

- ¡Maravilloso!, es capaz de triunfar y dedicarse a bien a su hijo- dijo una reportera.

- Por supuesto. De todas maneras el tener madre o no, no tiene relación con como crece un niño. Hay muchos jóvenes que hacen estupideces aun tendiendo ambos padres- Sasuke al escuchar eso se tensó; - De hecho, muchos de los jóvenes que se pierden en el camino tienen a ambos padres- los reporteros maravillados con aquel hombre solo asentían, mientras Sasuke miraba hacia el salón, con ojos cargados de odio.

- Entonces, Uchiha Fugaku-sama. ¿En que tipo de hombre querría usted que se convirtiera su hijo?- Fugaku posó una mano en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar. Decidido se levantó y fue a la cocina con todos los reporteros siguiéndole los talones, Fugaku llegó y posó una mano en la mesa, mientras observaba al moreno el cual comía un poco de pescado.

- Ne... Sasuke, ¿Qué tendría que contestar? Algo importante te pondría en dilemas- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, fríamente, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

- Di... Primer Ministro- el padre le miró extrañado. Mientras los reporteros observaban atónitos.

- ¿Estás seguro?-

- De todas maneras, no seré capaz de vivir según tus expectativas. Oto-san- dejó los palillos a un lado del tazón de arroz que no comió; - No tengo hambre, Me voy- y así sin mas se levantó cargando su bolso y salió de la cocina. Todos sumamente callados, Fugaku estaba furioso, pero el sabía como dar vuelta las cosas.

- ¿Prometedor, no? Era de esperarse viniendo de un Uchiha- y sonrió autosuficiente. Mientras los demás periodistas sonreían, y seguían al dueño de la casa, el cual volvía hacia el salón.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Por otro lado Kushina y Naruto se encontraban enfrente de una clínica.

_"Clínica Godaime... Obstreticia - Urología - Ginecología"_

La madre tomo la mano de su hijo, este se quedó quieto paralizado. Ella comprendió...

- No te asustes-

- No estoy asustado-ttebayo- exclamó el rubio algo alterado.

- Lo estas, lo se... y es normal. Mira no te preocupes, aquí fue donde...-

- Donde nací lo se, como no saberlo si Tsunade-obaachan...-

- Si, ella te ayudo a venir al mundo- y así Kushina abrazó a su hijo y se adentraron a la clínica, lo que no sabían era que alguien les había seguido, alguien que siempre estaba tapado, y solo su ojo visible se notaba desconcertado al mirar como ellos entraban y miraba el cartel. En ese momento encontró algo sumamente extraño.

- Naruto, pasa...- así es la mujer, la doctora que se encontraba enfrente de el era nada mas ni nada menos que su tía. Tsunade. Ella fue la que le pidió a Kushina que llevara al rubio para hacerle controles de salud en esa área, su área de doncel. Y finalmente Kushina lo llevaba ahí.

- Konnichiwa, Tsunade-obaachan. Etto...-

- Konnichiwa Naruto, Konnichiwa Kushina. Y no me digas obaachan, Naruto- dijo con una venita palpitante en su cabeza. - Bueno no es que lo repita siempre, pero cuando te veo en esta sala, recuerdo que fuiste mi bebe prematuro número 2.200-

- Hai lo sabe...- dice Kushina esta vez mas seria de lo normal, Tsunade comprendió al instante que algo andaba mal.

- Hai, pero Jiraiya siempre me molesta con ello. En fin... ¿por que al fin han decidido venir a mi consulta?... me dirigía justo a la librería de Jiraiya, menos mal que me alcanzaron. Díganme-

- Ha... Hai- dijo nerviosa Kushina. Tsunade le miró extrañada, mientras Naruto se decidía a hablar, el era el del problema, no que lo enfrentara por el su madre.

- Examíname, onegai. Yo...- Kushina miró a su hijo, Naruto era valiente. Tsunade miraba extrañada, - Yo creo... que voy a tener un bebe- Tsunade se sorprendió. Naruto cerró sus ojos al ver como la rubia alzaba la mano, se encogió en si mismo. Pensando lo peor... que quizás le golpearía, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar las caricias en su cabello y como la rubia dejaba un beso en la frente de su sobrino.

- No te importaría esperar afuera, ¿verdad?- le dijo la rubia a la pelirroja. Esta iba a negarse, cuando la rubia continuó, - Después de todo, es su intimidad- dijo sería en su actitud profesional.

Kushina miró a su hijo, este le devolvía una pequeña sonrisa, esta asintió y se retiró. A la sala de espera.

Se sentó en un sofá, y al mirar hacia el frente, pudo observar a una mujer joven embarazada, y al parecer en sus últimas semanas. El estomago era abultado. Miró hacia su propio lado y pudo ver a un joven padre sosteniendo a un bebe en sus brazos, ¿Cómo Kushina sabia que era un padre joven?, pues simplemente porque el bebe y el joven se parecían demasiado. Kushina conmovida sonrió tomando la mano del bebe, el joven le sonrió a la pelirroja, se le notaba contento.

Fue en aquel momento en que la mente de la pelirroja sufrió un flash back... acordándose que en aquel mismo sillón, ella hace 14 años se encontraba sosteniendo a un bebe rubio de ojitos azules, el cual sonreía contento tras las gracias que hacia su al igual rubio padre. Kushina reía al sentir la chistosa risita contagiosa de su hijo y al ver a Minato como actuaba con el pequeño Naruto... si, aquellos eran lindos tiempos, tiempos de paz... tiempos que no volverían otra vez, porque aquellos momentos, solo se viven una vez.

Por otro lado Naruto al fin terminaba de examinarse, y se encontraba sentado frente a una pantalla, una pantalla que le daba una imagen... en blanco y negro, una imagen de un pequeño...

- Ahí esta tu bebe Naruto...- dijo Tsunade, mirando compasiva a su sobrino, el rubio observaba maravillado la imagen. Era un pequeño ser. Pero se notaba que ya estaba formado, casi por completo, cosa que descolocaba al rubio. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su abdomen, allí se encontraba un pequeño ser... formándose. - Tienes 9 semanas, ¿Entenderías si te digo que estas embarazado de tres meses?-

- ¿Nani?... pero, fue mi primera vez-ttebayo...- decía el rubio conmocionado.

- Eso suele pasar, sobretodo en donceles, sobretodo si no te cuidas en la primera vez y estas en el periodo fértil...- dijo seriamente Tsunade, observando aquella imagen del pequeño ser; - ¿Naruto... fue puna unión por amor, verdad?- el rubio se quedó callado, pero el sabía lo que pensaba.

- Hai dattebayo-

- Pero apuesto a que nunca pensaste que podías quedar embarazado- Naruto asintió en aquel momento se le llegó a cruzar la idea, pero la descarto al instante. Tsunade tenía razón; - ¿Es quién estoy pensando, verdad? ¿Se lo has dicho?- el rubio dio una sonrisa desanimada, hasta triste. Cosa que rompió el corazón de la rubia.

- Ahora mismo, nuestros estudios... bueno, sus estudios son difíciles...-

- ¿Pero no es injusto que lo lleves todo tú solo?- le dijo, mientras cruzaba los brazos, - Porque un bebe no lo puedes hacer tú solo. Además, dado en tu caso que los donceles sufren mucho al momento de dar a luz al igual que las mujeres. El varón debe estar ahí, apoyándote psicológica y emocionalmente- el rubio se tensó ante la mención del sufrimiento, y Tsunade lo notó.

- Como doctora, no como Tsunade-obaachan; no. Sino como profesional, como tu doctora Tsunade-sama, te voy a aclarar lo siguiente. Una vez embarazado, si no deseas tener al bebé puedes pedir que te practique un aborto. Para que no afecte a tu cuerpo de doncel joven, lo mejor es hacerlo lo antes posible, o antes de las 12 semanas de embarazo; Además en caso de abortar, se requiere el consentimiento por escrito del padre- Naruto tras escuchar esas palabras, medito unos segundos, para luego mirar a Tsunade.

- Tsunade oba... gomen, ¿Tsunade-sama yo puedo dar a luz-ttebayo?- Tsunade lo observó detenidamente. Naruto continuó, - ¿Si a los 14 años doy a luz... sería un pecado-ttebayo?- dijo desconcertado el rubio. Su rubia tía, sonrió levemente.

- Ie, no. Para dar a luz a un niño, no importa la edad... porque no es un pecado. Pero dar a luz no pudiendo criar al bebé, entonces, eso sí sería un pecado- le dijo. Naruto se encontró de pronto encerrado, ¿era o no era un pecado para él?, pero Tsunade interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Pueden tu Kareshi**(*)** y tú criarle?- el rubio se quedó callado, mientras agachaba su mirar.

- No tienes mucho tiempo, Naruto- dijo la rubia tomándole las manos a su sobrino, - discútelo con Kushina y con Minato juntos... ten suerte con Minato, se que hablar de esto con ellos va a ser complicado sobretodo por tus 14 años, eres menor de edad. Por eso ese bebe, no solo es tuyo, es de tu familia también. Pero quiero que sepas que decisión que tomes... decisión que apoyaré. Al igual estoy segura que Jiraiya también, ahora te hablo como tu tía- dijo dándole caricias en la mejilla zorruna al rubio, el cual había perdido su tono de brillo en sus ojos por los acontecimientos, - tomes la razón que tomes, nosotros dos. La respetamos-. Naruto miró a su tía.

- Arigato, Tsunade-obaachan- dijo dándole una sonrisa, mientras tomaba las manos de ella y las besaba. Y finalmente yéndose del lugar dejando a la rubia sumamente preocupada.

Kushina caminaba a paso rápido, mientras el rubio iba más lento. Pero sabía lo que ocurría.

- ¡Oka-san dattebayo!- esta no respondía solo seguía caminando rápidamente, Naruto volvió a intentar, - ¡Oka-san!- nuevamente esta solo miró de reojo hacia atrás y siguió caminando, hasta que el rubio la tomó del brazo.

- ¡Oka-san!, se que estas enfadada por todo esto-ttebayo.... Demo... ¡dime algo!- dijo ya desesperado porque su madre estaba así, la removió un poco. Y esta en un ataque de rabia, el no poder aguantar mas la situación abofeteó fuertemente la cara del rubio, haciendo que este la girara, quedando conmocionado. Kushina aun tenía la mano alzada, el rubio miró a su madre, con los ojos humedecidos y de ellos botando lagrimas y a la vez bajando su mirar, se sentía culpable también... por todo lo que sucedía. Pero Kushina al ver esa mirada de su hijo, solo sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no quiso llorar, así que los cerró.

Naruto alzó la cabeza viendo a su madre, la cual ahora lo comenzaba a abrazar tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y atrayendo al rubio a su pecho, ese acto le recordaba a la madre, cuando Naruto era un niño y llegaba llorando cuando amigos le trataban mal, ella siempre estaba ahí para apoyarle y esta... no sería la excepción, pero todo ahora era mucho más serio...

- ¿Doushite, Naruto?... ¿Doushite?- hablo la madre con un tono de voz quebrado, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera aún mas mal, solo daba vuelta la cabeza posándola de lado en el pecho de su madre, mientras algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro, pero Naruto no se dignaba a sollozar, no... pensaba que no tenia el derecho incluso de llorar. Había hecho todo mal...

- Naruto... eres... todavía.... tan... pequeño... - Naruto solo escuchaba los sollos ahora de su madre, y como su cabeza se mojaba por las lagrimas de ella. Decidió él en ese momento no seguir llorando, no tenia al menos por ahora ese derecho... pobre de su madre, que debía cargar con esto. Ese era su pensamiento.

Pero ahora tocaba una de las pruebas más duras, que él recordara siempre...

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- ¿Es una broma, verdad?- Hablaba Minato, el cual se encontraba de pie frente a Kushina y a Naruto, ambos con la cabeza gacha. Todos se encontraban en el comedor. El rostro de Minato era uno sumamente sorprendido, pero mas k nada incrédulo... no aquello no podía suceder... se decía una y otra vez.

- Estas intentando asustarme, ¿verdad?- hablaba el padre, mientras se apoyaba con sus manos en una silla y la apretaba con fuerza.

- Ie- dijo Kushina.

- ¿No? ¿Por kami que pasa contigo?- le hablo en un tono mas ronco, miraba a Kushina para después pasar su mirar a su rubio hijo, - Todo lo que intentas decirme es... que Naruto este... ¿emb...?- no se atrevía a decirlo. Así que la madre dando un suspiro tomó la orden que Tsunade le había dado sobre el estado del rubio y se la pasó a su marido.

- Para hacer una broma, ¿no te has pasado Kushina? Traerme un examen firmado por mi hermana que sabes que ella...-

- Es especialista en embarazos de la condición de doncel... si lo se. Y no sería capaz de hacer una broma así- dijo ahora firmemente Kushina, pero a la vez no miraba a su marido.

Minato miró a Naruto, este desviaba la mirada. No podía enfrentarle.

- ¿¿¡¡¡Pero que estupidez es todo esto??!!!- gritó el padre dando un gran golpe a la mesa, haciendo que Kushina temblara y Naruto saltara mirando incrédulo lo visto, su padre estaba mas que agresivo.

- Esto no es cierto... después de todo Naruto aun es... ¡¡¡aun es un niño!!!- dijo ahora dando un combo a la mesa. Naruto estaba sobresaltado, no podía soportar ver la situación en que todo estaba quedando. Su padre se volteó mientras posaba su mano en la boca, Kushina ahora fue quien habló.

- Tiene 3 meses... Tsunade dijo que si va a... abortar, deberíamos darnos prisa...-

- ¿Ya avisaste a la policía?...- pero el padre cortó con la voz entrecortada lo que la madre decía.

- ¿La policía?- preguntó extrañada la madre.

- Un chico doncel tan joven no puede haber...- tomó aire para luego soltarlo y girar a ver a su hijo, - consentido...-

- No es así Oto-san...- dijo con la voz baja el rubio. El rubio mayor se acercó a su hijo para escucharle mejor, para que negar lo evidente, el padre estaba nervioso sus manos tiritaban, enfadado, conmocionado... un montón de emociones encontradas.

- Oka-san me preguntó lo mismo, demo... yo no fui forzado-

- Es lamentable- lo cortó con enfado el padre. Observando al rubio, Naruto le dolió ver esa mirada, hasta parecía el más puro odio, - ¿¡Te dijo que dijeras eso?!-

El rubio negó con la cabeza. El padre dijo una mala palabra por lo bajó, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en su rubio hijo.

- ¿¡Quién es?!, ¿¡dónde vive?!, ¿¡qué hace?!- preguntó golpeado el padre.

- Dilo Naruto, no te lo puedes callar por siempre- le dijo la madre posando una mano en su brazo. El rubio ya no podía ocultarlo, sabía que sus padres de todas formas no le conocían. El moreno padre de ese bebe solo los había visto de lejos a los padres de Naruto.

- Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el nombre, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Edad?...-

- La misma que yo... vamos en la misma institución Unión Konoha, es... varón- hablaba entrecortado el rubio.

- No puede ser... el también es un niño- dijo el padre ya conmocionado. Respiró profundamente para luego hablar de corrido.

- Está bien... dile que venga ahora mismo, ¡llámale! Lo haré hacerse responsable de su acto- pero el rubio negó con la cabeza, sus ojos volvían a humedecerse en ese momento.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Doushite???!!!- gritó el padre.

- Si es por responsabilidad... yo también la tengo-ttebayo- dijo firmemente esta vez.

- ¿Intentas protegerle? ¿A ese chico?- el rubio bajó su mirar.

- ¡Nadie que le haga eso a un doncel tan joven, sabiendo las posibilidades que eso ocasionaría, puede ser un varón!- el padre avanzó hasta el rubio menor y posó sus manos en los hombros de este, - ¡¡¡Abre los ojos Naruto!!! Si fueras importante para el, y sí te quisiera de verdad, esto no habría sucedido...

- ¡¡Ie, eso no es verdad-ttebayo!!- dijo decidido, enfrentando a su padre a la cara, - Nosotros... tenemos un lazo, uno muy fuerte. Uno que nadie comprende, solo nosotros; por eso ocurrió-

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo se puede enamorar una persona seriamente a los 14 años???!!!- gritó Minato golpeando la mesa.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué supones que no???!!!- gritó en el mismo tono el hijo, al igual que el padre golpeando la mesa, mientras se levantaba y dejaba caer algunas lagrimas. El padre le tomó de los brazos zamarreándolo.

- ¡¡¡Porque lo se!!!- Minato estaba fuera de control, aquel que nunca se le había visto así de alterado, Kushina no soportando mas aquel cuadro intentaba separarlos, el padre continuaba gritando, - ¡¡¡Estás confundido!!! ¡¡¡Ciego!!! ¡¡¡Entra en razón!!!-

- ¡¡¡Minato para!!!- gritó Kushina mientras en un mar de lagrimas empujaba a su esposo, el cual cayó al suelo, Naruto temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras lloraba observando a su padre.

- ¡¡¡¡Tú nunca lo podrás entender-ttebayo!!!!- grito con la voz sumamente quebrada mientras se marchaba hacia las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

- ¡¡¡Naruto, Naruto!!!- gritó la madre al ver que este se marchaba. Pero su marido le interrumpió gritando.

- ¡¡Déjalo que se vaya!!- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar, - ¡¡El ya no es mi hijo!! ¡¡El me decepcionó!!-

Todos en esa casa lloraron, la pequeña Naruko se encontraba en clases de reforzamiento después de la escuela por ello no presenció la "conversación" algo en sí, mejor para ella. Pero la cruda realidad caía a la familia... mientras un chico en su habitación se agarraba con sus manos el abdomen. Apoyado en la puerta, deslizándose por ella lentamente... al igual que sus lágrimas brotaban.

- ¿Qué hice mal, Kushina?...- se lamentaba el padre a su mujer, la cual le entregaba un vaso con agua y azúcar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó desconcertada.

- He trabajado duramente, he trabajado más de lo necesario... esas horas extras, siempre cumpliendo con mí trabajo en la empresa...-

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Minato...- aclaró Kushina, intentando calmar a su esposo. Este se levantó del sofá donde estaban.

- Bien, nos vamos- dijo serio, con aquel leve tono exaltado que aún le quedaba después de aquel enfrentamiento con su hijo.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó curiosa, por la actitud de su marido.

- A encontrarnos con los padres de ese chico, en la institución deben saber su dirección. Vamos a preguntar- dijo tomando las llaves del carro.

- ¿¡Espera?! ¿¡Sin decírselo a Naruto?!- dijo ella tomando el brazo de Minato, este se tensó.

- Es por su bien. Naruto es un doncel, les diré lo que deba decir y cuanto antes mejor, ¡vamos Kushina!- habló fuertemente saliendo de la casa, la esposa de este siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer fuerte. Pero en esas circunstancias se apreciaba su vulnerabilidad con los grandes hechos. Solo siguió a su marido.

Por otro lado Naruto ya se encontraba mas calmado, y observaba su móvil, con una idea clara en su mente. Ya no podía retrasarlo más...

Marcó el número de cierto moreno, moreno el cual vio la llamada pero desvió la mirada, no porque no quisiera contestarle al rubio, sino porque estaba en las clases particulares.

-_ Onegai, deje su mensaje después de recibir la señal...- _se escuchaba la operadora, Naruto tomó aire para luego expulsarlo cuando sonó la señal, habló con la voz firme, pero a la vez muy seria, bastante sería para ser de él.

- Mochi-mochi soy Naruto. Gomen por llamarte, demo necesito hablar contigo urgentemente-ttebayo. Estaré esperando en la librería de Ero-sennin...- dijo para luego cortar.

Y allá se dirigió Naruto, a esperarle...

Las horas pasaban...

El atardecer se iba...

La oscuridad amanecía...

Y Sasuke se encontraba encima de su cama... recordando luego las palabras de Naruto.

Pero ya era muy tarde, la clase había durado bastante. Pensaba en todo ello, cuando su padre llegó a la habitación.

- Ya llegué, Sasuke. ¿Estabas descansando?, recuerda que sin estudio no se es un buen profesional- dijo seriamente, luego observó bien a su hijo, notando que las mechas delanteras de su cabello estaban bastante largas.

- En la institución se te va a reprender por el cabello mas largo, anda mañana a cortarlo. Ten te dejo el dinero- dijo el padre dejándole dinero encima del escritorio.

_**"Dinero... Dinero... es lo único que mi padre tiene metido en su cabeza"**_

- No lo necesito-

El padre le miró mal, por la contradicción.

- Corrección, si lo necesitas. No quiero que te sancionen y hayan problemas que influyan en tu parte académica, recuerda que siempre he querido que seas mejor que otros jóvenes, por ello para que en el futu...

- ¡¿Cómo voy a ser alguien en el futuro si no tengo opinión propia?! Siempre he hecho todo lo debido, "lo debido" por ti claro- y sin más se marchó, tomando su polar favorito, salió de la casa, con dirección a lo que realmente quería hacer en aquel momento; ver a cierto rubio.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- Viven bien...- dijo Minato al ver la enorme casa por fuera. Kushina y Minato, ambos padres adultos, parados frente a aquella casa. - Voy a llamar- avisó Minato mirando a su esposa, la cual solo asentía, - prepárate...- ella volvió a asentir. Minato iba a tocar, cuando justo el padre de Sasuke, dueño de la gran casa salía al jardín.

- ¿Quiénes son?- habló fríamente el señor Uchiha.

- Etto... Nosotros...- por primera vez también Minato se le trancaban las palabras. Toda la situación era tan tensa, no sabía como comenzar.

- Si son vendedores, no se molesten. No boto mi dinero- dijo aun más fríamente para dirigirse a la casa y dejar de hablar con aquellas dos personas.

Fue en aquel momento en que Kushina se armó de valor y habló fuerte y firme.

- Somos la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze- Fugaku le prestó mas atención a aquella mujer; - Venimos para hablar de nuestro hijo doncel y su hijo varón, Uchiha Sasuke-kun -

- ¿Sasuke?- miró extrañado a la mujer. Pero esta le miraba firme, aunque la corriera la policía ella no desistiría hasta hablar con aquel hombre. Minato miraba impactado a su mujer.

_**"Gomen nasai, Oka-san... He hecho que te preocuparas, demo... quiero ver a Sasuke-ttebayo"**_

Justo en aquel momento en cierta librería Naruto dejaba de acariciar al minino Kyuubi, para observar como cierto moreno entraba en la librería. Tsunade miraba desde lejos a ambos, al igual que Jiraiya.

_**"Y... necesito hablar con él como sea..."**_

Ambos se observaban a los ojos, los ojos del rubio eran decididos, los de Sasuke curioso del llamado.

Ambos se encontraban en aquella plaza en donde encontraron cerca en la calle por primera vez al gatito Kyuubi, se sentaron en la misma banca de aquella vez, la noche era resplandeciente, con un manto oscuro lleno de brillo.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme, usuratonkachi?- preguntó directo el moreno. Naruto sonrió levemente por el llamado, ya no lo tomaba tan para mal. Más bien parecía como un llamado más de confiar.

- Hai-ttebayo- dijo mirando las estrellas, para luego voltear a ver a Sasuke el cual le observaba. Negro contra azul; - A lo mejor es muy precipitado, demo...- se acomodó quedando más cerca de Sasuke, el cual se sonrojó levemente al ver a aquel rubio tan cerca. Le costaba hablar a Naruto, Sasuke no comprendía el porqué pero deseaba que continuase.

El rubio inspiró y suspiro, para luego aclararse y hablar.

- **Yo te quiero... Sasuke-teme**- finalmente afirmó el rubio. El moreno, sonrió levemente observando a Naruto.

- Me... sorprende...-

- ¿Y tú, Sasuke?-

El moreno se quedó observando aquellas orbes azules, Naruto necesitaba una respuesta, si o no, pero la necesita, y Sasuke por su parte, no se la negaría...

**...Continuará...**

**Sinopsis Episodio Tres: **

**"¿Adiós... A Mi Bebe?"**

- ¡¡¡¿¿Naruto, Dónde estás??!!!

- ¡¡¡Yo soy el padre de ese bebe!!!-

- ¡¡¡Retira eso!!!-

- Criar a un hijo es para toda la vida...-

- ¡¡De todos modos date prisa y aborta!!-

- Espera solo un día...-

- Quiero hablar contigo, después de todo eres el padre de ese bebe...-

- Yo... quiero que nazca-

- No creo que pueda olvidarlo... ¡¡Olvidarlo sería igual que perder mi lazo por ti!-

**N/A:** Se que demoré pero acá el segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado.

Un agradecimiento afectuoso a

**hijadelaluna**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer cap, ya verás que pasará. Espero te guste el segundo también. Grax x el rv

**izumieri:** Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de la pelea jaja. Me esforcé en que quedara bien. Parece funciono, me alegro jaja. Y si, Naruto y Sasuke se nos hicieron mejor dicho jajajaja. En cuanto a escribir tanto, no eres la primera que me lo pregunta u.u no se porque siempre ya sea SasuNaru una historia étero o un original siempre… escribo colosal. Como que va en mi jaja. Acá el segundo cap, espero que te haya gustado también. Grax x el rv.

**saku-ann:** Me alegra que te haya encantado acá el segundo cap. Espero también te guste jeje. Grax x el rv.

**Monika Hiwatari:** No te preocupes lo seguiré, tranquila. Espero te guste este cap. Grax x el RV

**Leona Dark**: Un honor, muchísimas gracias de verdad. Me gusta que te haya encantado y si es fuerte una experiencia así siendo tan joven. Exactamente quería dar el punto de vista de un doncel no como todos lo pintan, sino algo mas dramático como digo… El embarazo no siempre es algo color de rosa, ¿no?... acá intento mostrar eso. Y con respecto que lo haya tomado de un drama japonés. Si, es que veo mucho drama, desde japonés, coreano, chino, taiwanes. Me encanta hehe.

Que no te caiga mal Sakura, ya verás como evoluciona. Ten calma ya lo verás. Al igual que en el manga de Naruto acá quiero hacer evolucionar a Sakura. Espero lograrlo como quiero. También ya verás que sucede con Sai y Gaara. Perdón con lo del apellido de Minato este Word me lo cambió jaja… ahora lo puse bien agregado a la ortografía fea de Word jaja. Y podría decirte que este fic es un SasukexNaruto, MinatoxKushina. SaixGaara, y otras parejas jeje. Eres la primera que me habla sobre la delación de hermanos de Naruto y Naruko y te lo agradezco que la comentes a mi también me gusta mucho como va quedando jaja. Y no te preocupes por el RV largo, me gustan así que se critique bien lo que hago, también por algo escribo tanto, ¿no? Jajaja. En esta pagina no lo tengo tan avanzado en amor yaoi si, pero estoy con cambio de cuenta así que ahí podrás verlo después lo anuncio hacha mas detallado. Grax x el rv. Nos leemos, espero te guste el nuevo chapter.

**Launigsiae:** Acá la actualización, espero te haya gustado también. Grax por el rv.


	3. Episodio Tres: Adios ¿A mí Bebe?

**Aquí con el tercer capitulo… Gracias por las lecturas y sus reviews, me anima y alegra muchísimo que les guste mi trabajo.**

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto; acoto que mis letras van dirigidas solamente a las personas que les guste lo que escribo y también solo las escribo con el fin de entretener al lector que pasee por estas hojas, no pretendo ganar nada con esto, solo sus lecturas y sus bellos comentarios, en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

Aclaración 2: Trama basada en el drama Japonés 14 Sai no Hana, unos hechos reales, más mi torcida imaginación.

"_**Blablabla": **_Pensamientos de los personajes.

_"Blablabla": _Flash Back de frases dichas con anterioridad.

Aozora: cielo azul

**Episodio Tres**

"**¿Adiós… A Mí Bebe?"**

El moreno observó hacia otro lado, hacia los árboles y las pocas personas que vagaban a esas horas de la noche por aquel parque. Las luces de los autos iluminaban las figuras.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

- Porque yo… nunca le he dicho te quiero a nadie…- dijo observando a aquellas personas, algunas parejas las cuales se veían felices de la mano. Como apartados del mundo, tal cual como ellos mismos se encontraban en su conversación; el rubio dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras continuaba – De hecho, jamás pensé decírselo a nadie-ttebayo. Creía que eso solo pasaba en los mangas o en las películas- esta vez observó al moreno, - Pero, ahora sabes mis sentimientos. Y por ello, quería conocer tus sentimientos también…- el rubio bajó la mirada mientras sus ojos se opacaban, - Incluso si…- cerró los ojos, - Me odias-ttebayo-.

El moreno ante eso se observó, como saliendo del trance en el cual estaba sumergido escuchando al rubio.

- Yo no te odio, Naruto- el rubio levantó la vista, observando esos orbes oscuros, tan oscuros como aquella noche.

- ¿Eso quiere decir… que no me odias, pero tampoco me quieres? – Pero el rubio de pronto se sonrojó, mientras sus palabras salían desbordadas, - O quiere decir… ¿Qué no me odias, es igual a…-

Pero el rubio no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un beso robado lo calló. Sasuke había acallado al rubio, con un beso. El cual el aludido no tardo en responder, estaba sorprendido, pero también sentía una gran calidez… Sasuke posó una de sus manos en la cintura del rubio mientras la otra la tenía en la mejilla. El beso duró unos minutos, hasta que la falta de aire y el calor abrazante les hizo separarse. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente. El rubio observaba sorprendido al moreno.

- Tsk… Kuso, deja de mirarme así, usuratonkachi- el rubio posó una sonrisa. El moreno estaba sonrojado, pero la correspondió levemente. Era increíble ver a Sasuke en esas circunstancias… tan humano.

**- Yo siento lo mismo, dobe-**

El rubio se emocionó muchísimo, su alegría era inmensa. Tanta que no cabía en su corazón, solo sonrió con aquella sonrisa zorruna, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, acto que el moreno notó. Al estar ambos viéndose a escasos centímetros.

- Arigato, Sasuke-teme-

El moreno dio una sonrisa ahora autosuficiente; - No tienes que darme las gracias, usuratonkachi- el rubio jamás había sentido esas palabras y aquel "insulto" como si fuera una muestra de cariño. Solo rió levemente, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, semicerrados por la risa. Pero el moreno estaba preocupado, sabía que había algo más al ver a Naruto así.

- ¿Pasa algo, Naruto?- el rubio lo miró curioso. Sasuke se acercó un poco mas hacia el, - No pareces tú mismo-

Fue en ese momento, en el cual el rubio calló en cuenta de la realidad. Volviendo de aquel mundo de pequeña felicidad en el cual había caído tras lo dicho por el moreno.

- En realidad… pasa algo-ttebayo- el moreno frunció el ceño, para que negarlo, era una mezcla de orden al querer saber, y también de preocupación.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- He decidido, ya que sientes lo mismo que yo, que debes saber esto dattebayo- dijo temblando levemente. El moreno solo pedía que el rubio continuase. Naruto abrió la boca para luego cerrarla…

- Naruto, dime que pasa…- decía más insistentemente el moreno, tomando de los brazos al rubio. Este agachó su mirada, los cabellos ocultaban su expresión. Mientras abría la boca para decir finalmente…

- Voy a tener un bebe-

El moreno ante ello, tembló y soltó al rubio de su agarre. Pero Naruto lo miró decididamente… enfrentaba la situación.

- Voy a tener un bebe… un hijo tuyo- El moreno seguía observándole con aquellas orbes impresionadas… ¿un hijo?... ¡¿un hijo de Naruto y él?!

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- Perdón… ¿Qué intenta decir?- preguntaba un sorprendido pero incrédulo, Uchiha Fugaku.

- Que su hijo, Uchiha Sasuke. Es el padre del bebe de Naruto- dijo seriamente Minato.

Fugaku por su parte, salió de aquella incredulidad y comenzó a reírse, suavemente para luego hacerlo en un tono de burla.

- Eso es imposible- La familia Uzumaki-Namikaze observaba atónita aquella reacción.

- Vienen de pronto, y me preguntaba que tendrían que decir. ¿Pero esto?- El señor de la gran casa se levanto del sofá. Indicándoles con una de sus manos la puerta; - Ahora por favor, váyanse- dijo seriamente, más en un tono enfadado. Con aquella mirada fría.

- Espere un momento. ¡Usted ni siquiera quiere escucharnos!- gritó Kushina. Minato la detuvo, pero Kushina no siguió.- ¡Nuestro hijo lo dijo claramente! Sasuke y el se quieren- dijo enfrentando al padre del moreno.

- Por favor pare. ¿Se quieren?, Sasuke esta recién en secundaria. Tiene catorce años-

- Mi hijo también tiene 14 años, pero eso…- dijo la madre del rubio. Cuando el Uchiha les miró como si fueran los insectos que tiene la casa de su perro, interrumpiéndole:

- ¿Un doncel embarazado con tal solo 14 años?- negó con la cabeza, mirando a los padres con una ilustre y discriminadora pena, - Lo han criado con mucha libertad, al parecer-

El padre fue esta vez el que se enfrentó al Uchiha, mientras Kushina solo quería tirarse encima del moreno padre y matarlo a golpes.

Minato más como el era, solo le miró fijamente. – Voy a decir esto, para evitar malas interpretaciones: Naruto no es un doncel con el concepto que usted piensa en este momento. Es mucho más disciplinado que muchos otros. Además nunca, ni una sola vez ha causado ningún problema- El moreno le observó desafiante.

- Sasuke tampoco. Por tanto, aunque su madre no este en esta casa, lo he criado cumpliendo los dos roles, no necesita nada. Lo he criado estrictamente, y Sasuke ha respondido como hijo bastante bien- rió nuevamente en burla mal disimulada, haciendo enfurecer a los padres del rubio, los cuales se tomaban de las manos apresándolas. Intentando calmarse ante lo que veían por parte del padre a quien amaba su hijo.

- Es impensable que Sasuke haya dejado a un doncel en estado. Si ustedes insisten que ha sido Sasuke- dijo abriendo los brazos, mirando a los padres con una frialdad burlona, desquiciada, - Muéstrenme alguna prueba-

- ¿¡Prueba-ttebayo?! ¿¡Está diciendo que mentimos!?- Fue esta vez la pelirroja la que se enfrentó, su muletilla salía a la luz en ciertas circunstancias, solo cuando se enfadaba verdaderamente. Su marido lo sabía. La tomó del brazo.

- No- meditó un poco, para luego hablar. – La verdad puede ser difícil de decir. Además él tiene 14 años. Su hijo, por azar dijo el nombre de Sasuke para ocultar la identidad del verdadero padre, porque quizás callo en una equivocación con aquel, no habiendo reales sentimientos de por medio-

- ¡¡¡No voy a soportar esto-ttebayo!!! ¡¡Nos vamos!!- dijo la pelirroja soltándose del agarre de su marido y empujando al hombre moreno de su camino, mirándolo con infinito odio. Este solo se mofó en su cara, mientras el hombre rubio se dirigía también a la salida, siguiendo a su mujer. Pero al estar a un lado del Uchiha, se detuvo. No observándolo, al igual que este. Ambos miraban a otras direcciones, uno a un lado del otro.

- Déjame decirte… Yo creo que mi hijo no miente ni engaña a nadie diciendo el nombre de tu hijo. Porque Naruto, no es el tipo de persona que diría mentiras que puedan dañar a otros. Es absurdo pedirte cambiar lo que piensas, pero todo cae por su propio peso- miró esta vez al moreno, una mirada fría. Como aquel padre que defiende a su hijo – Y espero que caigas bien hondo- y sin más salió. El hombre moreno quedó unos minutos en silencio para luego dar un golpe en la muralla. No podía ser… pensaba. No aquello. Todo menos eso…

Por otro lado la mujer pelirroja golpeaba el auto con sus puños. Sumamente enfadada.

- ¡¿Qué se cree ese maldito?! Solo porque tiene más dinero se atreve a tratarnos así y a hablar de Naruto de esa mane…- iba a lanzar otro puñetazo al auto, cuando una mano la detuvo sosteniendo la suya. Ella observó impresionada a su marido, el cual se encontraba a su lado con una mirada fría y enfadada. Algo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver, en su paciente, pacifico y ferviente marido.

- Tranquilízate, Kushina- esta solo agachó la mirada. Mientras se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero salió de su estado cuando el rubio la atrajo hacia si en un suave y cálido abrazo,

- Sabes que odio verte así. No hagas caso a las palabras de esa persona, al parecer ese Sasuke en si no tiene padre, aquel hombre no puede catalogarse como tal. Lo que importa es que nosotros sabemos que Naruto es un chico bueno- la pelirroja ante esas palabras tembló, las escuchaba en su oído. Eran palabras cálidas, cargadas de seguridad. La situación era tan complicada… solo sollozo en el cuello de su marido, abrazada a el, mientras este la consolaba acariciando sus cabellos rojos.

Luego de unos minutos, esta levantó la vista, observando a su marido. Había parado de llorar, solo mantenía sus ojos húmedos. El rubio besó cada parpado haciendo borrar esa humedad.

- Vamos a casa, por favor- El rubio le dio un suave beso en los labios, a lo cual la pelirroja correspondió agradecida, abrazándose ambos. Un abrazo protector y de fuerzas para lo que vendría., - Conduciré yo-

- No. Esta vez si que impongo mi autoridad como marido. No estás bien, Ku-chan. Déjame a mí- dijo esta vez Minato, haciendo que la pelirroja entrase al carro. Pero para que negar, ambos padres estaban agobiados.

"_**Naruto… Tu padre y yo estábamos conmocionados con el hecho de tu embarazo. Estábamos en un estado de pánico absoluto. Teníamos que tener cuidado, para que en un futuro no resultases herido. Estábamos simplemente impacientes"**_

Kushina observaba la noche, aquellas estrellas… mientras el rubio solo observaba el camino, pensando tantas cosas, mirando de reojo a su mujer. La cual aun se encontraba inestable.

"_**En realidad, no pensábamos bien las cosas. Pero Naruto…"**_

Se podía observar en otro lugar a un rubio junto a un moreno ambos de la misma edad observando las estrellas de aquella noche. Un rubio de mirada serena…

"_**Tú permanecías tranquilo, con aquella mirada decidida y pensando por ti mismo; Las consecuencias de lo que habías hecho..."**_

- Es extraño, ¿no dattebayo?- preguntaba el rubio observando las estrellas, mientras Sasuke el cual le tomaba de la mano le observaba.

"_**¿Y que pueden hacer ustedes dos con 14 años de edad?"**_

- Que aquí esté…- dijo mientras posaba la mano de Sasuke en su propio estomago, amabas manos unidas tocando el vientre del rubio, - nuestro bebe-

- Si, lo se. Naruto. Ni yo aún lo creo- dijo ahora mirando al rubio, aquellas orbes que le habían cautivado.

- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer-ttebayo?- el moreno observó aquel parque nuevamente. Mientras el rubio le observó; - Yo quiero… que nazca- el moreno le observó esta vez.

– Se que nuestros padres se van a oponer, y Tsunade-obaachan quizás también, más por mi salud. Además dijo que no deberíamos tenerlo si no podemos cuidarle-ttebayo. Se que debería ser así. ¿Pero esta bien hacer eso?, hacer por lo que ellos dicen ¿lo correcto?-

- Yo…- el moreno, sencillamente estaba conmocionado por todo, - Gomen Naruto… es tan repentino que no se que decirte- el rubio asintió, comprendía. Hasta a él mismo le costo asumir aquello, - Pero…- sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el padre de su bebe, el cual le observaba intensamente – ¿Puedo pensarlo más detenidamente, dobe? Y yo mañana, te daré una respuesta. Aquí mismo-

- Comprendo-ttebayo. Yo esperaré- dijo decidido. El moreno no pudo resistirlo más muy dentro de su corazón solo querría estar en aquel momento, un momento eterno con el rubio. ¿Su cuerpo se movió solo?... solo una excusa más a las tantas acciones que surgían entre ambos.

Sus rostros nuevamente se juntaron. Uniéndose reconfortantes, para luego separarse a escasos centímetros, se encontraban.

- Sasuke esto…- decía levemente sonrojado el rubio.

- Calla- dijo para luego volver a besarlo. Explorando los terrenos ya conocidos, pero que no se cansarían nunca de vagarlos. Una y otra vez, demostrándose con aquellos actos; Lo cuanto que sus corazones estaban unidos.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- ¡Naruto!- Llamó alguien detrás de la puerta de la habitación del rubio. Este se colocaba el uniforme, mientras tomaba el bolso y guardaba los libros.

- ¡Pase-ttebayo!- Dijo. Observó de reojo y pudo ver que no solo su madre entraba a la habitación, sino que también su padre.

- Ya me voy a la institución- Pero su madre le miraba seriamente, se sentó en el suelo alfombrado, como a su lado también Minato.

- Hoy no Naruto-, este le observó extrañado, - Vamos a ir al hospital-

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-

- ¿Oíste lo que dijo Tsunade, no?, Para evitar riesgos a tu salud, cuanto antes sea la operación… mejor- Dijo la madre agachando su mirar. Naruto sintió un remezón interno, se preguntó el porqué de ello.

- No… pero…-

- No te preocupes, ya he dado mi consentimiento por escrito para que te operen- habló esta vez Minato.

- Eso no es lo que quiero decir- habló rápidamente el rubio. Intranquilo ante la situación. – Yo, todavía no lo he decidido-ttebayo-

- ¿El qué?- preguntó dudoso el padre.

- Si me opero o no- El padre ante esto observó extrañado a su esposa, esta le observó preocupada. Para así ambos fijar nuevamente su mirar en el rubio, el cual se encontraba intranquilo.

- ¿Y qué harás si no te operas?- ya la voz además de dudosa, parecía levemente enojada.- Si no te decides, tendrás que dar a luz-

- Si dattebayo- dijo firme el rubio. Ambos padres le observaron atónitos.

- ¿Cómo que sí?- Minato intentó calmarse, un poco. No iba a armar una pelea como antes, - ¿Y cómo lo crearías? sería un niño sin uno de los padres- dijo firmemente. Naruto ante ello subió su mirar.

- ¿Y si el dice que se hará cargo?- preguntó desafiante.

- ¿El?...- bufó el padre, la madre cerro los ojos.- Escucha Naruto...

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Tengo hambre...- interrumpió la pequeña Naruko aún con su pijama, mientras entraba a la habitación. Bostezaba en el proceso, el padre ante esto se levantó.

- Anda mientras a la cocina Naruko- y cerró la puerta. Prácticamente en la cara de la menor. Esta miró sentida la puerta, con un gran puchero, pero para que negar. También estaba preocupada. Todas las cosas que sucedían le afectaban, siendo una niña... ¿como no afectarle?, se sentía desplazada. Más que nada por el hecho de ser una niña. No tienen voz ni voto para tomar o deshacer decisiones o pensamientos elevados de adultos. El niño socialmente no existe. Solo existen para formarles un futuro, mientras son unos títeres que la gente puede manejar como quiera hasta que se hagan mayores. Pero esto no era lo que pensaba la pequeña Naruko. Porque simplemente ¡no!, un niño tenía absolutamente todo el derecho, la voz y el boto para opinar y saber lo que sucedía a su familia. Pensó que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría; y con aquellos pensamientos bajó a la cocina.

Por otro lado, la familia seguía aún allí encerrada, ajena a todo lo que la niña podía llegar a pensar. Solo se dedicaban al rubio en aquel momento... pero ellos no tenían un solo hijo. No, eran dos, tomados ambos por igual. Pero en esta ocasión, priorizaba uno. Era innegable, ya que era el que atravesaba un difícil dilema.

- Mira, cuando fuimos a ver a su padre, no quiso reconocer la relación entre tu y Sasuke. Por eso, es posible que él no quiera hacerse cargo- El rubio meditó un momento hasta hablar.

- No se que clase de persona sea su padre. Pero si se que clase de persona es él, y por ello se que no huirá-ttebayo- la madre ahora abrió los ojos, suspirando.

- Naruto- tomó la mano de su hijo, - A pesar de que seamos distintos, ambos tenemos algo en común. Podemos concebir hijos al mundo, por ello entiendo como te sientes... Lo entiendo, pero criar un niño es para toda la vida- el rubio la observó, sabía a donde quería llegar su madre, - Si das a luz y no lo quieres, no se puede devolver- le dijo sería. Elevando el tono, el rubio le observaba fijamente.

- Eso lo se-

- ¿¡De verdad lo sabes?! ¡Ustedes dos son estudiantes de secundaria!- elevó el tono de su voz, firme y conciso. Como el de una madre dando una enseñanza difícil al hijo y este deba aprenderla a la fuerza, - ¿¡Qué pasa con la institución?!- soltó la mano de Naruto, - ¿¡Puedes trabajar y tener un sueldo?! ¿¡Puedes comprar leche, pañales y remedios?!- el rubio desvió la mirada, agachando su cabeza. Esa era una cruda realidad... él, Naruto no tenía nada.

- No me gusta decirlo de esta forma, pero... de cualquier manera, date prisa y aborta- le siguió a ello un momento de sumo silencio, - Y cuando haya concluido la operación, entonces, olvida que esto ha sucedido- el rubio ante esas palabras, observó sorprendido a su padre, - Una vez lo hagas, al ser tan joven, estoy seguro que podrás superarlo- dijo observando a su hijo, firmemente. Transmitiéndole aquellas palabras para que llegaran hasta al último rincón de aquella mente. Pero algo a Naruto lo dejaba intranquilo, miró a su madre, y esta solo asentía con respecto a la solución planteada por su marido. El rubio desvió la mirada recordando ciertas palabras, cierta conversación nocturna; Palabras que le dijo cierto azabache...

_"-¿Puedo pensarlo más detenidamente, dobe? Y yo mañana, te daré una respuesta. Aquí mismo-"_

- Solo esperen un día más dattebayo- ambos padres le vieron extrañados. Este los observó, no podía decirles aquello de Sasuke, por ello inventó una excusa rápida.

- Hoy necesito hablar un asunto con un amigo, además que debo llevar unos CDs para la radio de la institución- Dijo mientras se dirigía al escritorio y tomaba el primer CD a la vista que halla- Los padres se observaron dando el consentimiento. ¿Un día más que influenciaría?

Naruto caminaba rápidamente, mientras la pequeña Naruko que iba detrás rogaba a su hermano mayor a que fuera más lento.

- Matte Nii-chan- pero este no se detenía, - Dime que es lo que pasa- nuevamente no contestó, - Estás actuando de forma extraña. Todos actúan de aquella forma. Secretos por aquí, secretos por acá... Dejándome de lado-ttebayo - el rubio sabía que si su hermanita ponía aquella muletilla era porque simplemente el tema le molestaba y estaba hablando seriamente. Tenía lo mismo que la madre, sacar aquella palabra en situaciones tensas. Haciendo por ello que el rubio se tensara.

- No es así, nadie te está dejando de lado-ttebayo-

- Mentiroso- dijo seriamente la pequeña; - Tu ocultas algo- de pronto el rubio no sintió más pasos detrás suyo, por ello se detuvo, hasta escuchar el grito de su hermana.

- ¡¡Debes haber hecho algo tan malo que no puedes contárselo a nadie-ttebayo!!- el rubio dio la vuelta observando a su enfurruñada pequeña hermana.

- Naruko-chan, tu nii-chan no a hecho nada malo- dijo tranquilo. Mientras el viento descolocaba los rubios cabellos de ambos. Se podía sentir de parte del viento, hasta una suave caricia. La pequeña rubia miró confundida a su hermano mayor.

- Me gustaría, que pensaras así-ttebayo- le dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando. Mientras la pequeña miraba sumamente confusa, ella solo quería saber que era lo que sucedía en su familia.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

"_-Yo… quiero que nazca-"_

Sasuke se encontraba acostado en la cama. Pensando sobre aquellas palabras dichas por el rubio. Dio un suspiró para voltear y pudo observar en el umbral de la puerta a su padre. Que le observaba, Sasuke se incorporó, observándole también.

- Me voy a trabajar- el moreno no dijo nada solo se volteó bajando las piernas por el otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a su padre. El cual avanzó hasta el moreno, mientras hablaba.

- La noche pasada vinieron los padres de un chico llamado Uzumaki Naruto- Sasuke abrió sus ojos algo desconcertado. Pero no se volteaba a ver a su padre, este se sentó en la cama. Ambos se encontraban de espaldas. Mientras el padre continuaba, - He oído que van juntos a la institución. Y que el es un doncel. Me quedé bastante sorprendido- dijo ahora para voltear un poco observando al moreno hijo de reojo. – Ese chico está en estado de embarazo y decían que tu eras el varón que había realizado la acción, sencillamente que eres el padre activo- el menor bajó la cabeza, aunque siempre era un chico frío y arrogante en su actitud, frente a su padre bajaban esas actitudes que poseía.

- Pero eso es imposible- continuó el padre, - por eso les dije_: "Mi hijo nunca haría nada estúpido. Y si insisten, enséñenme alguna prueba"_- luego posó una sonrisa en sus labios, mirando a Sasuke, el cual le miraba fríamente, - Y finalmente se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas- y se burló duramente de los padres del rubio. Sasuke desvió la mirada nuevamente colocándose de espaldas mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

- ¡Que mal! Destaco en mis negocios y por ello pensaron que tendrían una compensación económica- se volvió a burlar. Mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del moreno,- Un chico doncel de 14 años embarazado y los padres bastante incompetentes- pero el moreno hijo no soportó más y se zafó bruscamente del agarre de su padre. Mientras tomaba su vestimenta y entraba al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza. El padre solo bufó molesto. Mientras bajaba las escaleras. Encontrándose con su asistente. Sonrió levemente al verla. Se le notaba en su mirar un brillo de tristeza, siempre que hablaba con aquella mujer. Le pasaba aquello.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la mujer morena.

- Bien, al parecer- dijo mientras se acercaba a la morena. Esta al tenerlo tan cerca comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No comprendía el porque pero hace bastante tiempo que sentía aquello por su jefe. Aunque no lo comprendía del todo. Este la notó extraña.

¿Sucede algo?- la mujer le miró confusa, había notado un tono distinto que ese hombre siempre daba, ¿un tono preocupado? Negó con la cabeza, era absurdo pensar que el gran Uchiha Fugaku hiciera aquello. Olvidando la sensación nerviosa, le entregó al moreno mayor una revista. Abierta en cierta hoja.

- Esto fue lo publicado cuando dio la entrevista. Onegai, revíselo- le tendió la revista, el moreno la tomó pero pasó rozando las manos de la mujer, esta se sonrojo levemente alejándose de el. Fugaku la observaba, una mirada que jamás nadie pensó ver en el… un leve brillo en sus opacos ojos de cariño. Decidió posar mejor sus pensamientos en la hoja que le acaba de entregar su asistente, la cual mantenía la cabeza gacha. Haciendo que sus flequillos negros azulados taparan su expresión y más que nada el leve sonrojo que poseía en sus mejillas pálidas.

Fugaku observó la revista y una frase en especifico "Su hijo es un prodigio, que va a una prestigiosa escuela", y otra frase más "Un hombre soltero que a criado muy bien a su apuesto hijo". El moreno mayor subió su mirar, hacia las escaleras. Mikoto elevó la vista observando a aquel hombre, notaba algo extraño en su mirar. Pero Fugaku solamente dejó la revista en la mesa, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- No te quedes ahí parada. Tenemos que irnos- dijo fríamente, como siempre. Mikoto observó más bien preocupada a su jefe, pero no le desobedeció y Salió tras él.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

-¡¡¡Konnichiwa Institución Konoha-ttebayo!!!- Saludaba a la escuela cierto rubio. Como siempre algo que le agradaba siempre era sentarse y hablar a la institución. Un nuevo día un nuevo especial.

- ¿Están todos comiendo el almuerzo? ¿Esta bueno?... ¿Tan bueno cómo un exquisito tazón de ramen-ttebayo?- Sai y Gaara que se encontraban al otro lado del vidrio les calló una gota por la cabeza. Para Naruto solo existía como comida el dichoso ramen, - Este es el programa del medio día del viernes. Hoy, durante las clases de ciencias. He aprendido cosas sobre Plutón- toda la institución se encontraba ajetreada por la hora del almuerzo pero muchos podrían escuchar al rubio. Específicamente ciertas personas pusieron atención. En aquel momento los profesores Iruka y Kakashi colocaban su atención.

- ¿Quieren saberlas?... Plutón ha sido eliminado de la lista de planetas- la pelirosada en su sector, dejaba la lectura de su libro y observaba hacia uno de los parlantes de la institución. – Plutón tiene a su alrededor las mismas cosas que los demás planetas poseen, ¿no?. Si es así, ¿no parece extraño-ttebayo?- no pudo evitar que su mirada se ensombreciera, Sai y Gaara observaban confusos la actitud del rubio, - No se debería haber eliminado a Plutón. Sino que siguiera estando en la lista de los planetas. Aunque hubiera un número incontable de planetas, no pueden sacar a uno así a la ligera. Porque… Plutón no tiene la culpa de ello, ni de lo que los científicos consideren como planeta o no- Se quedó un momento en silencio, para volver a subir su mirar, alegre como siempre.

- Y ahora dejamos una canción perfecta para este "aozora"- dijo mientras terminaba.

En otro lado, Kakashi le hablaba a su moreno compañero. – ¿Pasa algo, Iruka-sensei?-

- Solo estaba pensando, que Naruto está distinto a otros días- dijo confuso. Kakashi le observó.

- Su voz sonaba bastante alegre de todas formas- intentó no darle mayor importancia.

- Su expresión antes de entrar al auditorio, era lejos de ser el Naruto que conocemos- dijo ya observando al peligris. El cual también le observó preocupado, pero a la vez dio una sonrisa. La cual desconcertó al moreno profesor.

- ¿No decías que no te ibas a preocupar por los alumnos nunca más?- el moreno se sonrojó levemente al ser un poco descubierto, pero desvió la mirada.

- Me preocupo lo menos posible. Para que te enteres. No quiero problemas, no quiero que vaya a pasar… otra vez- dijo bajando la mirada. El peligris tomó su mano disimuladamente. Iruka se sonrojó levemente, pero ambos seguían observando el gran patio de la institución.

Por otro lado cierto pelirrojo colocaba un CD, mientras ahora Sai se dedicaba a la parte de audio.

- Ahora toca, **"It's Straight"**, ¿ne?- preguntó el pelirrubio desde frente al micrófono, hacia Sai y Gaara. Observaba el listado del programa. Gaara habló.

- La he cambiado por **"Hiding the truth"** (Ocultando la Verdad)- El rubio abrió sus ojos, observando al pelirrojo, igual que Sai a este.

- Estas extraño Naruto, se que estás ocultando algo-

- Gaara-

Luego del programa, en los patios de la institución, en el sector de donceles. Se podía observar a dos estudiantes caminando, llegando a la reja que separaba a los donceles de las doncellas.

- ¿Me… desprecias ahora-ttebayo?- preguntó confuso el rubio.

- No. Nosotros somos amigos. Pero, a decir verdad… no lo puedo creer- le observó. El rubio desvió la mirada.

- Es solo la verdad. Nunca pude imaginar que pudiera llegar a pasar aquello, pero no vale esa excusa- el pelirrojo paró. Mientras Naruto se volteaba a verlo.

- Pero, ¿De verdad piensas concebir al niño?- el rubio se mantuvo en silencio, - Te lo digo como tu amigo, pero sería mejor que no lo hicieras- El rubio se tensó ante aquello. – Aunque lo que dicen los adultos a veces resulta ser siempre porquerías, en este caso es correcto.. Lo mejor es que abortes lo antes posible- El rubio le dolía sinceramente escuchar esas palabras. – No es necesario que sientas como si fuera un pecado el hacer aquello. Después de todo no es un crimen. Está aceptado- el rubio apretó los puños,

- Además. El nunca te diría que estaría bien que concibieras al niño-

- ¿Tu crees?- dijo en un tono pasivo, pero se notaba algo extraño.

- ¡Por supuesto!, además si concibes, uno afecta a tu salud, dos tendrías que dejar la escuela. Los varones no son dignos, lo sabes. Después solo te trataría como alguien más que pasó por su vida. Sobretodo si hablamos de alguien como él-

- No digas eso- dijo seriamente. Tanto que hizo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño. Para Gaara solo intentaba ayudar a su amigo; - No sabes como es en verdad él-

- Solo pienso que acabarías sufriendo si sigues con esto, solo piensa que tienes catorce años- dijo intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Acercándose al rubio y tomándole del hombro. Naruto estaba tenso.

- No pasa nada si sufro. Yo… - se volteó con una mirada decisiva, de las pocas que le había visto su amigo en él. – Yo… quiero confiar en él- y sin más se marchó directo al sector y salón que le correspondía. Dejando al pelirrojo negar con la cabeza.

Pero en una institución tan grande con tantos árboles y arbustos los cuales podían ocultar a la gente. En aquel momento unas chicas se encontraban así. De casualidad habían escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación. Habían quedado impactadas ¿Un joven de 14 años doncel embarazado?.. Sin duda sería un padre muy joven.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- En otras palabras, ¿no quiere que publiquemos su articulo?- preguntó un hombre el cual siempre tenía su rostro tapado, solo se podía ver un hueco en donde debía estar el ojo, completamente negro ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? Se preguntaba el señor Uchiha.

- Hai-

- Lo lamento, pero…- se acomodó, el Uchiha pudo observar que en el abrigo largo negro llevaba una tarjeta de identificación. Decía "Tobi", - Es imposible-

- La pruebas de tipografía han terminado ya- habló fríamente un chico que se encontraba tras el denominado Tobi, un chico pelinaranjo. Con unos ojos grises algo extraños y al parecer adoraba los piercing. Andaba con muchos de ellos en partes hasta insospechadas. Provocando una inmediata repulsión en el Uchiha. De todas formas también observó su identificación, se llamaba "Pein".

- Si hago demasiadas entrevistas. Puede que pierda credibilidad en mi compañía-

- Eso es raro. Porque usted hizo la entrevista porque quería publicidad para su compañía- argumento Tobi. El Uchiha dio una sonrisa autosuficiente, pero enfadado también.

- Escuche, editor en jefe-

- Dígame, señor Uchiha. Presidente de la gran compañía Uchiha en Tokio- se notaba el ambiente tensó.

- Le diré la verdad. En realidad mi hijo me lo pidió- Gran error y gran mentira, Sasuke jamás había pedido nada. – Si se habla mucho de nuestra familia. Le afectaría en la institución-

Tobi bufó, entre molesto y divertido por el asunto. – ¿Y por qué nos lo viene a decir ahora?-

- Señor Uchiha. Usted ha estado diciendo esto, en televisión y revistas: - _"Se debe mantener las decisiones de los padres por encima de las de los hijos. Si se guían por sus rabietas se volverían incontrolables y lunáticos. Por ende no serían personas útiles en un futuro"- _habló Pein citando exactamente una frase dicha con anterioridad en una de las revistas.

- Tsk... Eso es solo por aparecía. ¿No es obvio?- Ambos, Pein y Tobi dieron un leve golpe con los dedos. Hacia la mesa, la expresión de Tobi no se podía ver, pero se le notaba enfadado en las actitudes.

- ¿Apariencia?-

- La verdad es que soy un padre que quiere que su hijo crezca útil en la sociedad y con estas cosas no se puede- abrió su terno sacando la chequera. En ella había un gran sobre. Lo tomo y lo lanzó hacia el editor. Pero fue Pein el que lo abrió. Y negó con la cabeza. Tobi comprendió.

- No crea que lo puede resolver todo con dinero. La noticia ya esta impresa, no se puede pedir a las empresas de copia que la eliminen-

- No sea testarudo y acéptelo-. Gruñó Uchiha, - No son ni una gran compañía de periódicos, ni una famosa revista literaría, A-k-a-t-s-u-k-i - Se mofó para luego levantarse, arreglándose el terno. Y se marchó

Pein pegó un manotazo a la mesa. Estaba enfadado.

- Ese…-

- Calma, que más vamos a hacer, con esto investigarlo, seguro tiene algo muy grande que ocultar. Y lo descubriremos- dijo mientras sacaba una grabadora de su abrigo. Había grabado toda la conversación, sin duda le ayudaría., - Además ese es el orgullo de una empresa periodística de tercera, ¿no?- se mofó. Pein asintió.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Naruto se encontraba esperando en aquel lugar. Donde mismo le había confesado al moreno sobre lo del bebe. Estaba atardeciendo, decidieron comunicarse y encontrarse justo en el atardecer. Naruto se sentó en aquella banca del parque.

Y pudo observar a un matrimonio, justamente de donceles. Los cuales se encontraban jugando con su pequeño hijo, al parecer de un año de edad, el niño quería aprender a caminar. Se tambaleaba cada vez que intentaba alcanzar a su padre. Naruto instintivamente colocó una mano en su abdomen, e imagino aquella escena con el moreno y el pequeño… una escena que le removió por completo. De pronto sintió su móvil sonar. Y observó la pantalla… "Uchiha Sasuke-teme"

- ¿Mochi-mochi?-

- Soy yo-

- Hai- asintió mirando hacia el parque.

- Gomen. No puedo ir- El rubio ante esto se levantó del asiento.

- ¿Cuando puedes venir? Te esperaré-ttebayo-

- No tengo tiempo- el rubio pudo notar extraña la voz en el moreno.

- Tendré más clases particulares y este mes tengo un curso adicional de ingles- Se podía por otro lado ver al moreno, el cual apresaba un lápiz en su mano fuertemente. – He estado pensando… que después de todo. Es imposible…-

Naruto quedó en shock ante lo escuchado por el moreno.

- Nuestros padres nunca lo aprobarían y nosotros no podemos criar a un niño, por nuestra cuenta. Es muy probable que después… nosotros nos arrepintamos- decía con aquel tono que le caracterizaba pero más sumiso. Algo también que desconcertaba al rubio. Qué había pasado para que cambiara así, ¿tan de pronto? Estaba o más bien se le notaba a Sasuke más decidido ayer.

- Pienso que no es bueno seguir. Tu salud Naruto… eres muy joven. Dejaríamos la escuela, y todo lo que conocemos lo perderemos. Y no solo eso, también perderíamos a nuestros padres. Y ellos se han esforzado mucho por nosotros. Por ello… Gomen- Sasuke soltó el lápiz que tenia agarrado en la mano, tras las palabras dichas no se sentía aliviado. Sino todo lo contrario, - Yo… Naruto, te quiero. Demo… el bebe- Le dolía la garganta seguir hablando, - Tendremos que olvidarlo-

Por otro lado el rubio solo observaba el atardecer. Dejando que sus cabellos ondearan con el viento todo lo veía naranjo. A causa del color de la puesta de sol. Sus ojos estaban opacos.

- Yo… no creo que pueda olvidarlo-ttebayo- habló tranquilo.

El moreno ante ello su rostro mostró extrañeza, pero también dolor. El rubio observaba como lo el ultimo pedacito de sol de escondía.

- **Olvidarlo…**- tomó aire, para hablar firmemente, hasta enfadado, - **¡Sería igual que perder mi lazo por ti, Uchiha Sasuke!**- y finalmente cortó. Mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía rápido a su hogar.

Por otro lado Sasuke observaba el móvil. Ante las palabras del rubio. Lo dejó, para luego golpear fuertemente el mesón, haciendo que muchas cosas cayeran, mientras con su otra mano la pasaba por sus cabellos, intentando serenarse. Se recriminó por su propia actitud. Muy en el fondo… aunque no pudieran hacerlo, quería también que ese bebe naciera. Pero le preocupaba también todo lo demás, la relación de Naruto con sus padres y la propia de él con su padre Fugaku. No podía devolverle la mano así a su padre. Siempre había querido ser su orgullo, sabía en el fondo que ya su padre sabía la verdad. Pero la negaba… ¿Qué hacer en un momento así?... es muy fácil llegar y decir ¡Me hago responsable! Pero si no existen los medios ni la posibilidad, todo se va tornando difícil, uno es imaginar aquella situación. Y una muy distinta; El vivirla.

Por otro lado el rubio llegaba a su hogar con la cabeza gacha. Mientras su madre lo recibía en la entrada.

- Okaeri, Naruto- saludo la madre, mientras se acercaba al rubio. El cual se encontraba quitándose los zapatos; - ¿Qué tal en la escuela?- pero el rubio no respondió, - Ven pasa- le dijo mientras ella ordenaba los zapatos, Naruto avanzó a un lado de ella para luego dejar caer el bolso. Y volverse hacia su madre, abrazándose por la espalda. Mientras sus manos agarraban la cintura de ella. Esta suspiró posando sus manos en las de su rubio hijo. Escuchaba los sollozos de Naruto. La madre solo arrugo el ceño, cerrando los ojos en una mueca de dolor.

- Comprendo. Comprendo, Naruto- el rubio dejó que el llanto que tanto guardaba explotara. Sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras temblaba tan solo abrazando a su madre. Como cuando un niño necesita protección; - Desahógate- El rubio solo asentía, mientras los sollozos y espasmos a causa del llanto aumentaban, mientras su cuerpo caía levemente, temblando, la madre al igual que el hijo se sentó en el suelo. Y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran. Hay cosas que les duele enormemente a los padres, y una de ellas sin duda es ver a sus hijos sufrir…

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Al día siguiente un carro se encontraba pasando por unas calles, la lluvia torrencial hacia que no pudieran andar a una velocidad adecuada.

- Mal tiempo, ¿no?- dijo el padre, mientras manejaba con sumo cuidado. Su esposa a su lado miraba de reojo a su hijo, el cual se encontraba detrás. Con la cabeza gacha. Quien imaginaría que aquel rubio era ese joven antes hiperactivo. Ahora solo se mantenía quieto y tranquilo.

- Aunque no necesitamos buen tiempo- completó la madre. El padre asintió. Mirando con nostalgia las calles.

- Pero este camino me recuerda a algo- el pelirrubio subió la vista a su padre. Observando aquel cabello que también el poseía, revuelto y rubio.- Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de nacer, recibí la llamada en el trabajo. Y con los nervios, corrí por estas calles como nunca antes lo había hecho- dijo rememorándose a si mismo, - Por aquella época no poseía un coche. Solo poseía una bicicleta. Ese hermoso día 10 de Octubre, no había nubes en el cielo. Y así lloré- ambos escuchaban atentamente, - el día en que mi hijo iba a nacer, fui bendecido con ese buen tiempo. Me dí cuenta que mi vida era buena, y grite: ¡Yaho! ¡Bien mi Bebe!- el rubio hijo agachó la mirada.

- Esa es una vieja historia, Minato- dijo la pelirroja. Para desviar el tema.

- En pocas palabras, lo que intento decirte Naruto es…- dijo mientras llegaban en frente de aquella clínica; - Que tanto tu Oto-san como tu Oka-san, desde el día en que naciste, siempre vamos a estar de tu parte- el rubio de pronto recobró aquel brillo en su mirar,

- Aunque digamos muchas cosas duras- se volteó para mirar a su hijo; - lo que quiero es que... no te preocupes- el rubio podía entender ahora a sus padres. Y elevando su rostro con una sonrisa asintió.

Dentro ahora en la sala de espera se encontraban Naruto y su madre, Kushina. Ambos tomados fuertemente de las manos. Esperando que les llamaran.

- ¿Uzumaki-san?- llamó una de las enfermeras, diciendo con un gesto de su mano que ya podían pasar. Kushina se levanto aun agarrada de la mano de su hijo, pero Naruto no se levantó. Kushina habló:

- Vamos, Naruto-

El chico cerrando sus ojos, se levantó. Ahora, estaba enfrente ahora de su rubia tía. Ambos sentados. Mientras que Kushina estaba parada en una esquina.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Hai-

- Debes haberlo pasado mal, Naruto. Lo se- el rubio la observó. La rubia se acomodó, - Eligieras lo que eligieras sería difícil de todas maneras. Pero sinceramente creo que no es una mala solución, porque traer un niño a tu edad… puede poner en peligro tu vida-

- ¿Mi vida-ttebayo?-

- Si. La medicina hace constantes avances, por eso la gente tiende a olvidarlo. Pero dar a luz siempre pone en peligro la vida ya sea de una doncella o de un doncel. Sobretodo de estos últimos, hace muchos años, murieron bastantes donceles al concebir. Pero aun esa posibilidad existe hoy en día. La razón por la que no se permite casarse entre doncel y varón o doncella y varón hasta los 16 años. Es justamente porque el cuerpo no está preparado aun para el desgaste físico de un embarazo y el dar a luz. Por ello, para que no haya daños, la edad de casarse es establecida a los 16 años- se puso sería ahora para hablar.

- Es por ello que estoy en contra que los estudiantes de secundaria tengan relaciones. No importa mucho como la sociedad te tome y lo que seas después, pero si mueres. Ya no hay marcha atrás-

El rubio asintió mientras agachaba la cabeza. La rubia solo pudo dar un beso en la frente del rubio mientras este le observaba agradecido por el gesto.

- Bien. Ahora prepárate para la operación. Y te explicaré las medidas que vas a tomar-

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- Oto-san- dijo Sasuke fríamente observando a su padre, el cual se encontraba ene l living sentado frente a su laptop verificando nuevas cosas.

- No me veas así- le dijo mientras encendía un cigarro.

El moreno decidido se acercó a su padre.

- Lo que te dijeron los padres de Uzumaki Naruto, es cierto- dijo firmemente. El padre solo suspiró, - Yo y Naru…

- Anda a comer el desayuno, esta servido…- le interrumpió el padre, dejando de lado las palabras de su hijo. Como si no le interesaran.

- ¡¡¡Yo soy el padre varón de ese bebe!!!- gritó el hijo enfadado. Esta vez no iba a dejarse pisotear por su padre. Al menos quería decirle la verdad y que la asumiera.

- El dijo que quería tenerlo. Y he estado pensando… que debo afrontarlo y no debería huir de ello. Por eso, pensé que debía decirte la verdad- el hombre se levantó y se colocó delante de su hijo, Sasuke lo miró fijo pero tuvo que desviar la mirada, por el golpe enfurecido que su padre le había dado en pleno rostro.

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas??!!... ¡¡¡Retíralo ahora!!!- tomó a Sasuke por la camisa del uniforme, el moreno sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Pero lo enfrentó de todas formas.

- No lo voy a retirar…- otro golpe en la otra mejilla le llegó de lleno. Se quejó al sentir su mandíbula algo desencajada. Era terrible sinceramente, ver como un padre le pegaba a su propio hijo.

- ¡¡¡Retíralo!!!-

- ¡¡¡Te dije que no lo haré!!!- y le pegó un combo en el estomago, haciendo que Sasuke se retorciera del dolor soltando sangre por la boca.

- ¡¡¡Ahora retíralo!!-

- ¡¡¡No voy a retirar la verdad!!!- gritó el hijo tras recibir el ultimo golpe que el padre le dio. Corriendo de allí con dirección hacia fuera. Sosteniéndose el estomago, con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

Mientras el padre, Fugaku pateaba cuanta cosa se le pasaba por delante, enfadado, sulfurado y gritando. Mientras detrás de uno de los umbrales de la puerta Mikoto le observaba con una lagrima pasando por una de sus mejillas. No se había atrevido a intervenir. Después de todo ella solo era la asistente. No la madre del pequeño Sasuke… ni la esposa de Fugaku para calmarle. Fue ahí que un dolor interno le dio de lleno. Y más al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha.

- ¡¡¡¡No!!! ¡No otra vez! ¡Primero él y ahora Sasuke! Maldito Itachi… que nos maldices- ante aquellas palabras la pelinegra tuvo una sensación de vacío. Se sintió sumamente mareada, provocando algo de ruido al intentar sostenerse en el umbral. Una imagen llegó a su mente. Un chico parecido a Sasuke, pero con cabello largo amarrado a una coleta baja, le miraba con dulzura y ella estaba… ¿embarazada?... y le sonreía. Solo pudo observar como los labios de ese niño se abrían para decirle, "Oka-san".

Fugaku de pronto sintió un ruido desde uno de los umbrales de la puerta y pudo observar a la morena la cual al parecer se tambaleaba, mientras su vista la notaba extraña. Fugaku asustado llegó hasta ella antes que la mujer, desmayada, cayera al suelo.

- ¡Mikoto!- pero ella no reaccionaba; solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y un nombre.

- Itachi…- Fugaku se dio cuenta de ese nombre en labios de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Apresándola en un abrazo protector. La tomó en modo nupcial y se sentó con ella en el gran sofá, acercó su rostro al de la morena.

- Mikoto…- susurró y la besó levemente en los labios. Esta aun seguía en la inconciencia, pero tras ese acto la morena se acurrucó más en el pecho del hombre. Este la observó acariciando los cabellos azulados sedosos. – Aun no es tiempo… Mikoto-

Sasuke por su parte caminaba sin rumbo fijo, se sentía algo mareado por la paliza que le había dado su progenitor. Sabía que eso ocurriría, pero no pensó que de aquella forma. De pronto alguien se acercó a él. Llevaba una sombrilla y se la ofreció a Sasuke.

- ¿Eres tú… Uchiha Sasuke-kun?-

- Hai- dijo este embobado ante aquel rubio. Ya sabía quien podría ser.

- Yo soy el padre de Naruto- El moreno asintió, sabía con tan solo verle, que Naruto y el físicamente eran casi iguales. Seguramente así sería Naruto cuando fuera mayor, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, que el padre de Naruto no capto. Sasuke pensó que sin duda Naruto seguiría siendo atractivo hasta muchos años más. No comprendiendo por completo el porque, se enorgulleció de aquello. – Tenemos que hablar- interrumpió Minato. Sasuke asintió. Levantándose, para luego quejarse un poco. Por el esfuerzo.

- ¿Fue tu padre, no?- el moreno le miró de reojo, - El que te golpeó- Sasuke bufó molesto no dándole importancia a eso. Minato ahí comprendió que no podía echar la culpa solo a Sasuke. Sinceramente tenía un padre de trigos no muy limpios. Y así comenzaron a caminar.

Claro que no notaron que un auto con dos personas que en sus chaquetas decían "Akatsuki", les seguían.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

- Pasen por aquí, onegai. Hasta que todo esté listo- dijo la enfermera haciéndolos pasar a una habitación con una camilla. Ambos, asintieron. El rubio fue directo a la camilla, y se acostó pero con ropa en ella. Ni siquiera sacó sus zapatos. Solo quería estar así por unos minutos.

La madre para animar un poco al rubio le pidió permiso acostándose también en la cama, aun lado de él.

- Hace mucho que no estábamos así Naruto- pero al rubio le llamo la atención de pronto un ruido de un llanto. Al parecer en la habitación continua, había nacido un bebe.

- Oka-san-

- Dime-

- ¿De verdad, crees que podré olvidarlo-ttebayo?- decía con la voz suave pero temblorosa. – El mismo lo dijo. Qué solo debía olvidarlo…

- Entonces eso te dijo- terminó finalmente desviando la mirada. La madre. Suspiró, - Podría decirte que se como te sientes, pero a la vez no lo se del todo. Tuvimos situaciones distintas-

- Yo creo…- miraba recostado hacia el techo de la sala, al igual que su madre. – Que no podré olvidarlo nunca-ttebayo. Porque… después de todo, no es culpa de nadie.- Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no había rastro de arrepentimiento,

- Es el resultado, de algo que hice- la madre miraba el techo pero sus pensamientos estaban en la valentía de Naruto. – Oka-san, tú siempre me lo has dicho ¿no? Que he de hacerme responsable de mis actos- Se levantó levemente hasta estar sentado. Apresando con sus manos su abdomen; - Quizá mi responsabilidad es…- dio una sonrisa pequeña, - No olvidar nunca a este bebe-.

La madre se levantó, apoyando una mano en el hombro del rubio.

- Naruto, es verdad que te decía que te hicieras responsable de tus actos. Pero "Responsabilidad" creo que es diferente a "Sufrir". Aceptar las cosas que has hecho es importante, pero también creo que es importante que seas capaz de vivir feliz-.

El rubio escondió su mirar, dejando que los flequillos rubios taparan su expresión, - No seré capas de vivir feliz nunca, si no soy capaz de olvidarlo todo-ttebayo- la pelirroja le dolía ver así al rubio.

- Hai, es verdad- asintió a pesar d ello. Supongo que es imposible olvidarse de todo, ¿ne? Pero a pesar de que es doloroso, nos esforzaremos- dijo aferrando los brazos de su hijo, dándole un abrazo. Naruto sentía aquel tacto, el tacto de un progenitor. – Para mí, lo más importante en este mundo, eres tú Naruto. Por eso…-miró a su hijo, - daré lo mejor de mí por ti-

Este le observó. Una mezcla de curiosidad, miedo, ansiedad. Un montón de sentimientos, que jamás había tan agolpadamente en su preciado hijo.

- ¿Lo más importante en este mundo…?- la pelirroja, extrañada asintió. – ¿Aunque haga que te preocupes mucho-ttebayo?- volvió a asentir. Mientras el rubio volvía a preguntar- ¿Aunque haga algo impensable?- nuevamente asintió, el rubio agachó su mirar, - ¿Aunque les haga sufrir a Oto-san y a ti, Oka-san?- asintió. El rubio estaba perplejo.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Me pregunto el por qué… no es algo lógico- decía haciendo un puchero aniñado, a lo cual el rubio dio una leve risita. Y desvió su mirar a su hijo, - Cuando naciste, cuando por primera vez vi tu rostro pequeño y arrugadito- el rubio dio un puchero, la pelirroja solo sonrió con cariño, - yo cuando te vi pensé: _"Ah… Yo he nacido para conocer a este niño"_ y al saber tu condición de doncel, me dije a mi misma conocerte más, sabes que existen a pesar de todo. Muy pocos donceles-

El rubio ante ello, posó sus manos en su abdomen. Mirando sus manos encima de el, para pasar nuevamente a su madre.

- Oka-san, mientras más pienses que yo soy importante para ti. Yo siento eso mismo por…-

Pero interrumpió la voz de la enfermera tocando la puerta.

- Disculpe la demora. Onegai, vayan a la sala de operación- La madre asintió, mientras se levantaba. Naruto se demoró un poco.

- Naruto… vamos- le dijo.

( – "Shirushi" (Prueba) Tema principal del drama)

…**Cada uno escucha el corazón del otro,**

**Latiendo a diferente ritmo.**

**Como si las cosas hubieran tenido que ser así,**

**Desde un principio…**

Naruto se detuvo justo en frente de aquella puerta y miró aun lado, la otra puerta, la salida. Su madre arreglaba las cosas para él, Naruto lentamente se dio vuelta y la observó.

- Gomen ne… Oka-san- la madre escuchó confusa a su hijo. Mientras se volteaba a verlo. Este poseía una mirada decidida. Mucho mas de las antes vistas, decidida y retadora.

- Pero, no lo voy a hacer. ¡¡¡No me voy a operar dattebayo!!!- y tomando todas sus fuerzas se dirigió hacia la otra puerta, de salida.

- ¡¡¡Naruto!!!

Naruto ahora corría mientras la lluvia golpeaba todo su cuerpo. Mojándolo completamente huyendo... huyendo de todo el daño que podían hacerle.

"_**¿A donde iba? Ni yo mismo lo sabía dattebayo. "**_

… **No importa que palabras diga.**

**Suenan a mentiras,**

**Arrugué la carta que había escrito,**

**Con la parte reflexiva de mi cerebro…**

"_**Demo Oka-san… fue ahí que entendí por primera vez, que nacer, ser capaz de respirar y de correr, es realmente un milagro maravilloso"**_

Naruto dejaba de correr mientras ahora no se daba cuenta, había llegado a aquel parque… aquel parque donde mucho había convivido con el moreno. Mientras la lluvia lo mojaba completamente. Naruto alzó la vista hacia los árboles y finalmente hacia el cielo.

"_**Y también que cada gota de lluvia que cae y cada estrella del cielo que estén ahí, es algo increíble-ttebayo"**_

El rubio sonreía levemente, mientras sus lágrimas salían confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro.

…**¿Oyes la voz de mi corazón?,**

**¿Podrá alcanzarte?,**

**En esta canción silenciosa.**

**Ohh…**

Mientras un padre se encontraba aun lado de cierto moreno golpeado. Observándole.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre el bebe- el moreno le observó dispuesto a enfrentarle.

…**Cariño, Cariño**

**Te he visto desde muchos ángulos diferentes.**

**Todos ellos son sublimes.**

**Me has enseñado…**

**Lo que es el amor….**

Por otro lado se podía observar a una madre desesperada, corría por las calles de la ciudad, con un paraguas cuidándole de la lluvia, dispuesta a encontrar a su hijo.

Mientras en cierto parque cierto rubio seguía observando aquel cielo. Mientras seguía dejando caer sus lágrimas y agarraba con sus manos su abdomen, acariciándole. Como en una especie de seguridad entregándosela al pequeño ser que se formaba en su interior.

Y al igual que el rubio, cierto moreno dentro de un auto abría el ventanal, dejando que la lluvia le mojase, observando también el cielo. Conectándose simple e inconscientemente. Ambos mirando a ese cielo… dejando que la lluvia limpiase sus torturadas mentes. Y a la vez queriendo permanecer para siempre así, no lo comprendían pero en aquel momento, se sentían conectados. Sabían que uno se encontraba pensando en el otro, y a la vez ambos pensando en aquella nueva vida, ese bebe.

…**Como en esos memorables días en el calendario,**

**Mi memoria se llena de momentos,**

**Que ha cada instante he vivido junto a ti…**

…**Continuará…**

**N/A**: T__T… sin comentarios u_u quede mal al terminar este capitulo. Pero es que me emocioné muchísimo, espero que también les haya emocionado. Y más con aquella canción, Prueba se llama en español. No la puse completa, solo partes. Quiero guardarla para el final completa. Bien, no quiero que me maten que hago mucho sufrir al pobre de Naruto hehehe, pero ambos sufren. Sasuke a su manera, Naruto de la otra forma, se esperan muchísimas cosas.

Resp. de RVs:

**hijadelaluna**: me alegra que te guste por esa razón, específicamente aquel es mi mensaje a entregar. No un "estoy embarazado, ¡montemos una fiesta!" porque no todo es perfecto en estas situaciones. Y quería mostrar ese punto de vista. Será un libro después jajaja. Me gusta expresar los sentimientos hacer la mezcla perfecta entre lo que me base y la esencia de Naruto. Esa es la idea hehe. Las cosas se van complicado, si. Descuida, era hora de "ponerse en campaña" haha con el fic. Gracias por tu lectura, y por el comentario.

**Celeste Kairi C.K:** La continuación ahora, espero te guste. Nos vemos también. ¡Saludos!. Gracias por tu lectura, y el comentario.

**Annyta xikis08:** Gracias que te encante la historia. No comprendí lo chiste jajaja, soy un poco lentas con esas cosas jajaja, sorry hehe. Con respecto al fic, ahora verás lo que sucederá entre las familias y las tomas de decisiones. Eso más que nada se viene en estos caps que le siguen. Con respecto a colocar a Itachi… nunca se sabe, hehe. Gracias por tu lectura, y el comentario.

**nina:** Gracias por amar este fic, de verdad. Se vendrán mas cosas en los demás capítulos. Me alegra que te haya gustado la charla. Y con respecto a como es Minato, es verdad me costo mucho afianzarlo. Pero de aquella manera sería algo real, ya sabemos que Kushina tenía el mismo carácter de Naruto y hago ver aquello acá, y sabemos que los gestos de Minato los heredó Naruto. Pero también sabemos que Minato no es risa a todo lado, por lo visto en el Kakashi Gaiden. En resumen vamos juntando un poco acá y por allá, y salio esta personalidad. Una persona de carácter tajante en situaciones fuertes, pero con corazón sensible ante ellas también. Una apariencia y un sentimiento. Esa, la mezcla. Intento mostrarlo aquí, y si se logra. Está bien. Ahora con respecto a Fugaku, ya verás que pasará con su relación con Sasuke. Con respecto a Itachi… nunca se sabe cuando alguien resurge de las cenizas, hehe. ¡Animo con los estudios! Todo para luego llegar a ser una buena profesional. En fin, gracias por tu lectura, y por el comentario.

Ahora los dejo con la sinopsis, del próximo chapter:

"**Viaje… No lloraré Más"**

-¡Un doncel de nuestra institución esta embazado!-

- Onegai, denle una oportunidad para volver a empezar-

- No podemos operarlo hasta que no esté completamente convencido-

- ¡Nuestra institución, más específicamente nuestro sector de donceles será deshonrado si un estudiante da a luz!-

- Tsunade, tengo que pedirte…-

- Adiós-

- Estoy decidido. Nadie me hará dudar más. Es lo que quiero-

- ¡Naruto podría estar en peligro si retrasamos la operación!, ¿¡no lo entiendes?!

- Cuando hay dificultades debes enfrentarlas tú mismo-

- A pesar de todo yo…-

**Esto y más en el próximo chapter, gracias por leerme siempre y dejar RV. Siempre se los estoy agradecida, lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Nos leemos, ¡¡¡Matta ne!!!**


End file.
